<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Патология сна by Black_n_red_bird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458164">Патология сна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_n_red_bird/pseuds/Black_n_red_bird'>Black_n_red_bird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_n_red_bird/pseuds/Black_n_red_bird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джоша проблемы со сном: бессонницы, кошмары, сонный паралич. Его мучают внутренние демоны. Он почти сдается, когда встречает Тайлера.<br/>Тайлер – звездный мальчик, так в тайне называет его Джош. У Тайлера чарующий голос, музыкальный слух, интересные мысли, проблемы с социализацией и куча фобий. <br/>У каждого из них свои демоны, своя борьба, которую они ведут на невидимых полях битвы – в своих душах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Now the night is coming to an end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночь всегда приносит успокоение, снимает груз дневных волнений, заботливо укутывает собой, словно одеялом. Ночью всегда ощущаешь чувство спокойствия, умиротворения.</p><p>Каждый человек мечтает забыться сном, увидеть в нем то, что хотел бы воплотить в жизнь, но не хватает смелости. Ночь похожа на волшебную сказку.</p><p>Не для Джоша.</p><p>Для Джоша ночь — это попытки уснуть, это обещания не увлекаться таблетками, это крики и слезы, это содранные костяшки и трясущиеся руки, это ужас и оцепенение и, наконец, ночь — это страх. Страх неопределенности. Что выпадет сегодня на рулетке ночи: бессонница, кошмары, сонный паралич или она подкинет что-то новенькое?</p><p>Когда-то он мечтал, что не проснется больше, потому что он не хотел проводить всю жизнь играя в эту рулетку. Сейчас же он понял, что мечтать об этом бесполезно — он всегда просыпается.</p><p>Завтра первый день учебы, ранний подъем, дорога до универа, встреча с друзьями, скучные пары и вечеринка по поводу начала учебы (просто очередной повод).</p><p>Джош лежит на кровати и смотрит в потолок, пытаясь увидеть в тенях монстров. Они там есть, он уверен. Еще он думает, что завтра ему понадобится запас энергетиков, чтобы не заснуть после бессонной ночи. Джош думает, что было бы неплохо прямо сейчас прогуляться до магазина и купить их, но он не может двигаться, он словно скован.</p><p>Пугаясь этой своей мысли парень поднимает руку. У него получается. Прикрывая глаза, он рвано выдыхает, кладя ее на грудь. Сердце стучит так, что его, наверное, можно услышать за пару кварталов. Джош испугался, что это был паралич. Одна из самых ужасных вещей, что преподносит ему жизнь.</p><p>Этот страх немного развеял оцепенение, поэтому, подождав, когда сердцебиение чуть замедлится, Джош со вздохом поднялся с кровати.</p><p>В отличие от своих одногруппников он отказался от общежития и снимал квартиру. Один. Его проблемы не предрасполагали к наличию соседа, а те, кто на первом курсе универа пытались сожительствовать с ним, почти сразу сбегали. Кому захочется просыпаться почти каждую ночь от криков или терпеть раздраженного соседа с красными, от отсутствия сна, глазами.</p><p>Найдя и натянув разбросанные по комнате вещи, Джош пригладил руками красные непослушные волосы. Он, даже не включая света, обулся, накинул куртку и вышел из квартиры. Зачем нужен свет, если он и так уже изучил всю квартиру, шатаясь в темноте бессонными ночами.</p><p>Выйти на улицу, вдохнуть прохладный воздух полной грудью, немного поежиться от леденящей свежести. Говорят, что это прочищает голову, придает сил, согревает. Опять же, не для Джоша.</p><p>Мысли по-прежнему крутятся в голове роем жужжащих надоедливых шмелей, ни на минуту не оставляя в покое. Джош старался не думать — не получается.</p><p>От вдоха свежего воздуха начинает трясти еще сильнее. Бессонница сопровождается понижением температуры, с этим ничего не поделаешь.</p><p>Чтобы хоть как-то прийти в чувства, Джош достает из кармана пачку сигарет, смотрит на нее пристально, словно желает получить ответы. И он действительно желает. Правда пачка сигарет не может их ему дать. Поэтому Джош всего лишь достает одну зубами, убирает пачку обратно в карман и прикуривает.</p><p>Он не любит курить на ходу, поэтому еще некоторое время стоит у дверей дома, медленно, неспешно затягиваясь, на мгновение задерживает дыхание, а затем также медленно выдыхая сизый дым в небо. Ему нравилось смотреть, как клубки дыма вырываются из его приоткрытых губ и растворяются в ночном небе.</p><p>Не то чтобы это помогало справляться с его проблемами, но все же становилось чуточку легче смириться и устранить последствия.</p><p>Докурив сигарету до самого фильтра, так, что при каждой затяжке губы начинало обжигать, он выкинул бычок в урну. Это его правило — никогда не мусорить на улице. Если рядом не было мусорки, то он нес окурок до тех пор, пока не находил ее. Просто Джош считал, что недостаточно говорить, что хочешь, чтобы все вокруг было лучше. Он считал, что в первую очередь нужно начать с себя.</p><p>Неспешно двинувшись в сторону ближайшего круглосуточного магазина, он посильнее закутался в свою джинсовку. Его морозило, но он привык, даже не пытаясь уже согреться.</p><p>Ночь была безоблачная, поэтому по пути до магазина можно было любоваться бескрайней чернотой космоса и подмигивающими сквозь миллиарды лет звездами.</p><p>Уже подходя к магазину Джош услышал музыку. Нет, это не музыка, просто кто-то пел. Но пел так прекрасно, так музыкально, тягуче и эмоционально, что Джош сначала принял это за музыку.</p><p>На ступенях магазина сидел забавный худой паренек с банкой редбула в руке. Каштановые волосы, милый, чуть вздернутый нос, белая рубашка с коротким рукавом, черные джинсы, облегающие худые ноги, но больше всего Джоша позабавили ярко-красные носки, виднеющиеся из-под задравшихся на щиколотках штанин.</p><p>Он сидел с прикрытыми глазами, голова была чуть откинута назад так, что у Джоша складывалось впечатление, будто он поет звездам. Возможно, так и было.</p><p>«Звездный мальчик», — назвал этого паренька про себя Джош.</p><p>Обычно он не давал никому прозвища, но сейчас все казалось таким волшебным. Тот паренек был волшебным.</p><p>Завороженный Джош попытался разобрать слова песни.</p><p>
  <em>Now the night is coming to an end,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The sun will rise and we will try again.</em>
</p><p>Что-то в душе Джоша заскребло, заныло, отзываясь на эту фразу. Сразу вспомнились все его бессонные ночи, проведенные в попытках уснуть и в ненависти к себе.</p><p>
  <em>Stay alive, stay alive for me,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You will die, but now your life is free.</em>
</p><p>Паренек пел так, что у Джоша вдоль позвоночника пробегали мурашки. Он не знал его, они не были знакомы, но парню захотелось обязательно выжить, продолжить бороться ради этой просьбы, что он слышал сейчас в песне.</p><p>Джош так и не двинулся с места до тех пор, пока песня не закончилась.</p><p>
  <em>Take pride in what is sure to die.</em>
</p><p>После того как прозвучал последний тягучий, завораживающий звук, звездный мальчик выдохнул, опуская голову, словно пытаясь прийти в себя.</p><p>Джош тоже приходил в себя, так и оставшись незамеченным. Он забыл о своей бессоннице, о своих проблемах, о том, что вообще-то собирался в магазин. Эта волшебная песня, этот волшебный паренек со своим чарующим голосом заворожили Джоша, нашли отклик в его душе.</p><p>Наконец паренек отмер, поднял голову и отхлебнул немного редбула. Джош тоже наконец пришел в себя, и, надо сказать, не собирался просто так отпускать его, хотя бы не попытавшись узнать номер. В глубине души он надеялся еще не раз услышать этот голос. Эту песню.</p><p>Джош неспешно, чтобы не спугнуть, двинулся в сторону паренька.</p><p>-Хэй, — тихо и хрипло произнес Джош.</p><p>Паренек вскочил на ноги так быстро и плавно, словно кошка. Испуганный взгляд расширившихся глаз заметался из стороны в сторону, словно пытаясь найти выход.</p><p>-Я слышал, как ты пел, — осторожно сказал Джош, останавливаясь в паре метров, — я хочу сказать что…</p><p>-Нет, — чуть слышно произнес паренек, — тебе показалось.</p><p>-Да нет же, я стоял тут почти с самого начала и…</p><p>Джош понимал, что, возможно, паренек боится раскрывать всем свое творчество (а он был на все сто уверен, что эта песня собственного сочинения), но он не ожидал такую реакцию на его слова.</p><p>Этот звездный мальчик напротив наконец-то то поднял глаза на Джоша, который пожалел, что не может разобрать их цвета в темноте для составления полной картины, и почти истерично выкрикнул:</p><p>-Забудь!</p><p>Не успел Джош ничего сказать, как паренек развернулся и побежал в обратном от него направлении, так быстро, словно убегал от смерти.</p><p>-Постой! — только и смог крикнуть Джош, но паренек уже скрылся за поворотом.</p><p>Джош не мог понять, что сделал не так, отчего тот убежал от него, даже не дав выразить восхищение песней. Он чувствовал разочарование, немного обиду и боль от того, что, скорей всего, больше не услышит этого чудесного голоса, больше не почувствует, как табун мурашек пробегает по нему от одного только голоса, даже без музыки.</p><p>Он садится на то же самое место, где только что сидел паренек, и вновь закуривает. Слишком много переживаний для одной ночи. Близится рассвет, и Джош уже эмоционально и физически измотан, на него накатывает усталость, как это обычно бывает после бессонницы.</p><p>Парень сидит на ступеньках, неспешно курит и напевает себе под нос песню, которую только что услышал. Конечно же это не то. Джош не умеет петь.</p><p>Докурив, он встает, решая для себя, что непременно попробует найти того паренька, хоть весь город обойдет, и идет наконец за запасами редбула.</p><p>В планах на день не уснуть на парах, встретить друзей и расспросить Ури о худощавых парнях с каштановыми волосами, милым носиком и чарующим голосом. Потому что Ури всех знает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I want to say hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I know where you stand</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Silent in the trees</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And that's where I am</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Silent in the trees</em>
</p><p>Лучи утреннего солнца пробиваются сквозь укутавшие небо облака. Еще не греют, но ослепляют своей яркостью, словно давая обещание того, что этот день будет теплым и солнечным. Пусть даже это и не то, что нужно для первого дня учебы, потому что тепло и яркость отвлекают, мешают сосредоточиться, нашептывают на ухо идеи о прогулах и пропусках. В это утро все казалось таким живым, полным свежести и энергии. Все, кроме Джоша.</p><p>Сознание так и норовит ускользнуть, звуки доносятся, как будто, сквозь толщу воды. Разговоры людей, шорох одежды, звуки шагов, весь шум окружающего мира проносятся мимо Джоша, аккуратно огибая, не касаясь его, не давая почувствовать. Джош чувствует себя камнем, лежащим в лоне буйной реки: он тяжел, неподвижен, глух и бесшумен, а вода с огромной скоростью проносится мимо него, разбиваясь, делясь на части.</p><p>Все вокруг слишком яркое, слишком свежее, слишком бодрое. Для Джоша все окружающее слишком. Поэтому он в солнцезащитных очках, самой своей теплой толстовке и с полным рюкзаком энергетиков.</p><p>Джош пришел намного раньше начала пар — смысла оставаться дома не было. Оглядев то немногочисленное количество студентов, которым тоже отчего-то не сиделось дома, он направился в закуток между корпусами, который заменял студентам курилку. Возможно Брендон уже был там. Джош надеялся на это.</p><p>С Брендоном — этим неуемным источником энергии — они дружили уже очень давно, еще с начальных классов. Просто Джош был слишком застенчив. Просто у Брендона синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности. И так получилось, что для тихого Джоша, Брендон Бойд Ури был единственным человеком, который общался с ним, со временем становясь тем, кто поддержит его в любой ситуации, тем, на кого можно положиться. Для Брендона же, Джошуа Дан стал тем, кто не ушел со временем, как все остальные, кто не бросал его ни при каких обстоятельствах. После окончания школы они даже поступили в один универ, но оба мечтали не об этом. Было у них еще нечто общее: они оба хотели заниматься музыкой.</p><p>Наиболее логичным вариантом стало бы для них создание группы вдвоем. Они даже пробовали. Но, как оказалось, работать над чем-то вместе для них было невозможно: они либо постоянно отвлекались, либо ссорились. В конце концов, они решили, что такая группа долго не протянет, а сохранение дружбы для них важнее. Поэтому в данный момент каждый из них находился в поиске идеальных участников их групп, таких, с которыми бы они дополняли друг друга, разделяли общую идею.</p><p>Дойдя до курилки, Джош разочарованно вздохнул — Брендона там не оказалось. Глупо было надеяться, что он придет так рано. Он хоть и неиссякаемый источник энергии, но поспать Ури любил. Парень решил остаться и подождать друга здесь. Курилка — это первое место, куда Брен направится, придя в универ, Джош уверен в этом. Он даже готов поспорить на свои барабаны.</p><p>Он скинул тяжелый рюкзак, в котором приглушенно звякнули банки редбула, на землю, а сам устроился на деревянных ящиках, которые они притащили сюда еще на первом курсе, как альтернативу лавочкам.</p><p>Широко зевнув, Джош потер глаза, приподняв очки. От бессонной ночи веки были чертовски тяжелыми, словно сделанными из свинца, глаза красными, а под ними залегли глубокие тени. Решив использовать место по его прямому назначению, красноволосый достал из кармана пачку сигарет и закурил. Так он и просидел до появления друга, наслаждаясь сигаретным дымом, погруженный в мысли о Брендоне, своей жизни и событиях этой ночи.</p><p>-Кто это тут у нас? Доброе утро, спящая красавица! — только и успел услышать Джош до того, как на него налетел ураган под названием «Брендон Ури». Только ему позволялись шутки вроде этой.</p><p>Брендон в прямом смысле налетел на Джоша, повалив его на самодельную лавку и усевшись сверху.</p><p>-Чувак, я так соскучился по тебе, ты не представляешь! Дома была такая скукота, — начал тараторить Ури в своей обычной манере, — Тусить там было не с кем, все мои братья разъехались, я остался только с матерью, которая постоянно таскала меня по каким-то магазинам! Именно поэтому сегодня ты должен как следует оторваться со мной!</p><p>-Чувак, я тоже рад тебя видеть, но, может быть ты уже, наконец, слезешь с меня? — смеясь, спросил Джош, когда у него появилась возможность вставить хоть слово в нескончаемый поток слов Брендона.</p><p>-А тебя что-то не устраивает? — спросил Ури, вопросительно приподняв брови и улыбаясь во все тридцать два.</p><p>-Да, мне несколько неудобно, и жестко, и ты тяжелый, — на самом деле они были настолько близки, что такие действия, прикосновения или шутки, которые нарушали правила приличия, нисколько не смущали их. Они были почти как братья. Не важно, что разной крови.</p><p>-Ну ладно. Только если ты пообещаешь мне, что мы сегодня оторвемся! — безапелляционно заявил Брендон, чуть поерзав, устраиваясь на Джоше поудобнее.</p><p>-О, боги, хорошо. Хорошо, мы сегодня идем с тобой отрываться, только слезь с меня уже, — делано ворчал Джош, пытаясь не рассмеяться.</p><p>-Поклянись! Поклянись на мизинчиках! — драматично воскликнул Ури. В этом был весь он. Брендон — королева драмы.</p><p>-Ты сейчас серьезно? Что, в детство впал?</p><p>-Нет, просто клятва на мизинчиках самая нерушимая клятва, которую ты не посмеешь нарушить! — настаивал Ури с важным видом, все еще продолжая восседать на Джоше.</p><p>Если бы его глаза не были по-прежнему скрыты за стеклами очков, Брендон бы смог заметить, что тот смотрит на него как на идиота. За время их дружбы Джош уяснил, что с Бреном бесполезно спорить, самый лучший выход — это дать ему то, что он хочет. Так и начиналось большинство их приключений. С того, что Ури что-то взбрело в голову, а Джош не мог, да и не хотел, отказывать ему. Вот и сейчас он с тяжелым вздохом поднимает руку и протягивает мизинец. Просияв, Брендон сцепил их пальцы.</p><p>-Теперь клянись! — воскликнул он.</p><p>-Торжественно клянусь в том, что сегодня, я, Джошуа Уильям Дан, как следует оторвусь с Брендоном заноза-в-заднице Ури, — как можно более пафосным голосом произнес Джош, скрывая улыбку.</p><p>-Вот и ладненько, — успокоился Брендон, наконец, слезая с Джоша.</p><p>Потянувшись и поправив задравшуюся футболку, Брендон, прищурившись, осмотрел друга, затем переводя взгляд на его явно тяжелый рюкзак. Заметив это, Джош виновато потер переносицу, поправляя очки.</p><p>-Может, ну этот универ? — с тенью беспокойства на лице спросил Ури. Он был уверен, что Джош откажется, но попробовать стоило. Брендон знал о его проблемах со сном и всегда старался поддержать и быть рядом в такие моменты.</p><p>-Я в порядке, Брен, просто бессонница, — улыбнулся ему Джош, — К тому же, у меня целый рюкзак редбула, так что тебе не стоит даже беспокоиться.</p><p>-Хорошо, чел, как скажешь. Но если что, знай — я всегда рад уйти отсюда, — улыбнулся Ури в ответ другу и присел рядом закуривая.</p><p>На пару мгновений повисла, несвойственная Ури, тишина. Но она не была напряженной, скорее уютной, разделяемая на двоих. Брендон устроил голову на плече друга, выпуская из легких дым.</p><p>-Кстати, хотел у тебя спросить, — вдруг вспомнил Джош, — Может быть, ты знаешь одного парня: худой, ростом почти с меня, у него каштановые волосы, нос, вроде, чуть вздернутый, он носит красные носки и, чувак, он охрененно поет.</p><p>-Ммм, под это описание попадает половина моих знакомых, слишком мало информации, — на мгновение, задумавшись, протянул Брендон, — Может быть, назовешь хотя бы его имя?</p><p>-Я не знаю его имени, — разочаровано выдохнул Джош.</p><p>-Зачем он тебе? Влюбился? На мальчиков потянуло, Джоооши? — насмешливо протянул Брендон. Ему только дай причину для подколок, он этого не упустит.</p><p>-Уж кто бы говорил, Бреееендон, — подражая другу, протянул Джош, припоминая последние отношения его друга, которые закончились не слишком хорошо, и тут же пожалел об этом. Улыбка Брендона сразу угасла, он отвел взгляд, а пальцы сцепились в замок.</p><p>-Черт, Брен, прости, я, правда, не хотел напоминать тебе о нем, — Джош ободряюще сжал его плечо, — я просто идиот, ты же знаешь.</p><p>-Порядок, чувак, я не хрустальный все-таки, — криво усмехнулся Брендон, — Так что там за история с этим парнем?</p><p>И Джош рассказал, то, что случилось этой ночью. Он рассказывал увлеченно, с жаром и огнем в глазах. Потому что он все еще был впечатлен. Все еще надеялся найти этого звездного мальчика.</p><p>-Вау, чел, если все так и было, то ты обязательно должен его найти и предложить создать группу! — воскликнул Брендон, едва дослушав до конца рассказ друга.</p><p>-Да, но как мне это сделать? Если даже ты не можешь мне с этим помочь, хотя я уверен, что ты знаешь абсолютно всех в этом городе и еще в нескольких городах рядом, — разочаровано простонал Джош.</p><p>-Ты же знаешь, что это неправда, — рассмеялся Ури, — Мы обязательно придумаем способ найти его, не унывай раньше времени! А сейчас, если ты не передумал и все еще собираешься на пары, то самое время бежать до аудитории, потому что звонок уже прозвенел.</p><p>И действительно, за своим рассказом, Джош совсем не заметил звонка. Поэтому, ругаясь себе под нос, он быстро схватил рюкзак и побежал на свою пару, на прощание махнув Брендону рукой. Ури не особо беспокоят опоздания, к тому же они с Джошем учились на разных направлениях, поэтому он остался сидеть, спокойно докуривая сигарету.</p><p>Ввалившись в аудиторию, в которой у него была пара, даже не сбавляя скорости, Джош, запыхавшимся голосом, попросил прощение за опоздание. Скорее формальность, чем настоящее раскаяние, но преподаватель лишь недовольно посмотрел на него, продолжая вести лекцию.</p><p>Уже поднимаясь по ступеням, Джош быстро пробежал глазами аудиторию, пытаясь найти свободное место, и споткнулся от неожиданности. На самой последней парте, в самом углу сидел ОН.</p><p>-Молодой человек! — раздался возмущенный голос препода, привлекая всеобщее внимание к Джошу, — Мало того, что вы опоздали, так вы еще и шумите!</p><p>-Прошу прощения, я просто оступился, — извинился Джош, быстро проскальзывая за соседнюю от того паренька парту.</p><p>Все, включая парня с самым красивым голосом, который когда-либо, слышал Джош Дан, посмотрели на него. Он заметил, как паренек побледнел и быстро отвернулся, снова утыкаясь в свои тетради. Джош не верил своему везению. Он уже собирался выспрашивать всех своих знакомых, шататься по улицам города, караулить его у того самого магазина, но судьба сжалилась над ним.</p><p>Всю пару Джош смотрел на него, на этого звездного мальчика. Все остальное ушло на второй план. Неинтересная, скучная лекция, что-то бубнящий себе под нос препод, спящие однокурсники — все было забыто. Джош жалел, что не успел подсесть к парню. Он мог бы познакомиться с ним, выразить восхищение его ночной песней. Выпустить наружу все те слова, которые так и разрывали его легкие, царапая, своими крыльями, словно запертые в клетке птицы. Паренек все время что-то писал в своей тетради, не поднимая головы, не смотря по сторонам. Не замечая взгляда Джоша.</p><p>Дан же следил за ним так внимательно, что видел, как колышутся от <em>его дыхания</em>, чуть приподнятые листы тетради. Он буквально <em>чувствовал, как умирает от молчания</em> с каждым проведенным в <em>тишине</em> моментом. <em>Он хотел узнать его. Хотел увидеть его.</em> <em>Хотел сказать ему «Привет».</em> Но все, что он мог — это сидеть <em>в тишине, боясь даже пошевелиться.</em></p><p>Джош и сам не знал, почему он так заворожен им. Почему продолжает смотреть. Возможно это магия, а сам парень колдун. Или он пришелец с другой планеты, который способен очаровывать людей на телепатическом уровне.</p><p>«Единственный пришелец здесь это ты, идиот», — Джош мысленно дал себе подзатыльник.</p><p>Так и прошла вся пара — в мучительном молчании и долгих взглядах. Когда, к радости Джоша, прозвенел звонок, и все начали собираться, паренек стремительно схватил вещи и ринулся на выход с такой резвостью, что Джош едва заметил, как тот проносится мимо него.</p><p>-Черт, нет, стой! — только и успел сказать Джош, срываясь следом за ним. Но толпа студентов была настолько плотной, что, когда он вылетел из аудитории, парень уже затерялся где-то в лабиринтах коридоров.</p><p>Дан выругался себе под нос — опять упустил. Разочарование. Обида. Несказанные слова. Все это теснилось в груди Джоша, мешаясь в разъедающий его комок эмоций. Одно радовало парня: теперь он точно знал, что звездный мальчик учился в его универе, и, более того, на одном курсе. Это уже больше, чем было сегодня утром. Дан решил, что поспрашивает своих знакомых однокурсников об этом парне, наверняка кто-то должен знать о нем.</p><p>Успокоившись, Джош вздохнул и направился на следующую по расписанию пару, прикидывая, успеет ли выпить еще баночку энергетика до ее начала. Ему предстоял долгий день, а затем веселая ночь. Он ведь обещал Брену. Даже поклялся на мизинчиках! Хоть он и никогда не признается, но эта клятва еще с детства была для него самой нерушимой. Брендон знал об этом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crazy equal genius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Черт возьми, Брен, я же говорил, что со своим не пускают! — раздался громкий возмущенный крик в темноте ночи, недалеко от бара.</p><p>-Не было такого! — возмутились ему в ответ.</p><p>-Ладно, что теперь делать будем? — тяжело вздохнул возмущавшийся после небольшой паузы, в продолжении которой он, судя по всему, боролся с желанием стукнуть друга чем-нибудь тяжелым.</p><p>-Хммм, знаешь, Джоши, у меня появилась идея, — протянул затейник всего этого с хитрой улыбкой на лице, смотря на бутылку алкоголя в своей руке. В ответ ему раздался лишь обреченный стон.</p><p>«Как до этого вообще дошло?», — промелькнуло в голове у красноволосого.</p><p>*За семь часов до этого*</p><p>Окончание пар всегда сопровождалось весельем студентов, их радостными криками, довольными улыбками, топотом спешащих подальше от универа ног. И головной болью Джоша. Весь этот шум проникал в его голову, отскакивая от затылка, кружась, жужжа в его голове надоедливым пчелиным ульем.</p><p>Выйдя на улицу, он потянулся, разминая затекшее, за время, проведенное на парах, тело. Он бы сейчас с радостью прилег, но впереди еще была работа.</p><p>В свободное от пар время Джош подрабатывал консультантом в музыкальном магазине. Он считал, что это самая лучшая работа, которую он мог бы найти. Помимо консультаций он занимался тем, что сортировал новые альбомы, проверял и ухаживал за оборудованием. Ему даже разрешали иногда играть на барабанах, устраивая своеобразные мини-концерты. Конечно, все это делалось с целью привлечения клиентов, но парню было все равно, пока ему давали посидеть за установкой.</p><p>В курилку Джош заглядывать не стал, решив, что вечером Брендон его и так найдет где угодно. Хоть из-под земли достанет — ведь Джош ему обещал. Поэтому парень сразу отправился в музыкальный магазин.</p><p>В первый осенний день покупателей было не особо много. Начало осени всегда сопровождается делами, которые были отложены летом «на потом». Осень это и есть то самое «потом». Возможно, потому, что осенью уже не так отвлекаешься на теплые, ласкающие кожу лучи, которые любят нашептывать всем о прелести свежего воздуха, пляжей или просто ленивого лежания на солнышке. Поэтому остаток этого дня Джош провел в спокойном умиротворении, попивая энергетики и проверяя инструменты.</p><p>Закончив работать, парень отправился домой, чтобы скинуть рюкзак и переодеться после долгого дня. Усталость наваливалась на него все сильнее и сильнее, но все же недостаточно для того, чтобы обломать Брендона и оставить его отрываться одного.</p><p>Примерно в девять часов вечера в квартиру Джоша принесло ураган. На всякий случай парень дал Брендону запасные ключи, поэтому спрятаться, притворившись, что его нет дома, уже не получится.</p><p>-Йоу, чел, настало время отрываться! — воскликнул Брендон, влетая в квартиру Джоша. <br/>На нем был черный пиджак, леопардовая футболка и черные кожаные штаны, обтягивающие ноги, словно вторая кожа. Брендон умел производить впечатление и строить из себя дорогую штучку.</p><p>-Еще я решил, что выпивка в баре слишком дорогая, поэтому заранее купил бутылку хорошего виски нам с тобой! — радостно продолжил неугомонный парень, демонстрируя зажатую в руке бутылку.</p><p>-Брен, ты ведь в курсе, что со своим алкоголем в бар не пускают? — спросил Джош, особо не надеясь на то, что друг обратит внимание на его слова.</p><p>-Ой, да брось, все будет окей, — отмахнулся от него Ури. Джош не удивлен.</p><p>-Давай, золушка, собирайся быстрее, нам нужно успеть в бар к определенному времени, — поторапливал его Брендон с хитрой улыбкой и огоньками в глазах.</p><p>-Что ты еще задумал? — удивленно посмотрел на него Джош, запихивая в карман деньги и телефон — все, что ему было нужно на сегодняшний вечер.</p><p>-Это сюрприз. Да ладно, тебе понравится, я обещаю! Это будет просто феерично, этот вечер будет одним из лучших в нашей жизни, и я просто уверен, что именно он предопределит всю нашу дальнейшую судьбу! — с жаром произнес Ури и, видя все еще недоверчивый взгляд друга, состроил умоляющее лицо с большими честными глазами, — Ну вот скажи, я тебя когда-нибудь подводил?</p><p>Джош недоверчиво смерил его взглядом, в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул, потер красные от недосыпа глаза и решил, что, в конце концов, иногда можно и отбросить здравый смысл и следовать течению, пусть оно несет его на путь приключений. Имя этому течению Брендон. Как всегда.</p><p>-Нет, не подводил, — улыбнулся ему Джош, — Я готов, идем на встречу приключениям на свои задницы!</p><p>Услышав эти слова, Брендон просиял. Он знал, что его лучший друг не бросит его одного, не позволит, чтобы Брендона захватило одиночество или его болезнь. Импульсивные решения иногда приводили к не самым хорошим последствиям. Джош же, казалось, всегда предвидел эти самые последствия и вовремя останавливал Ури.</p><p>Бар находился не так далеко от квартиры Джоша, поэтому они решили отправиться туда пешком, по пути открыв купленную Брендоном бутылку и периодически к ней прикладываясь. К бару они подошли еще не пьяные, но полные энергии и предвкушения долгожданного отдыха.</p><p>-Со своим алкоголем нельзя, — пробасил охранник возле входа.</p><p>-Да ладно, она ведь уже даже не полная. Мы ее быстро выпьем, вы даже не заметите, — начал упрашивать Брендон.</p><p>-Я уже сказал: со своим алкоголем нельзя. Без разницы, сколько там осталось, — повторил охранник, внешне никак не изменившись в лице.</p><p>-Хм, окей, я понял, чувак. Сколько? Сто? Двести? — Брендон достал из кармана деньги и начал отсчитывать купюры.</p><p>Лицо охранника посуровело, казалось, что еще немного и парней просто вышвырнут подальше от входа в бар.</p><p>-Брен, пойдем отсюда, — сказал Джош, видя изменения в лице охранника. Он схватил друга за локоть и оттащил его за ближайший угол.</p><p>Вот так, собственно, они и дошли до того, что стояли у входа в бар, в который Ури непременно должен был попасть сегодня непонятно зачем, а в руках была недопитая бутылка виски.</p><p>-Что за идея? — с опаской спросил Джош. Он догадывался.</p><p>«Пожалуйста, — думал он, — пусть мои догадки не оправдаются. Брендон, ты ведь не настолько импульсивный».</p><p>-Мы просто выпьем это все, тогда нас пустят, — заявил Брендон, счастливо улыбаясь, явно довольный своей идеей. Оказывается, настолько импульсивный.</p><p>-Мы не осилим ее всю вдвоем за такое короткое время, Брен, — с сомнением протянул Джош. Он не был удивлен и, отчасти, даже уже смирился со своей судьбой.</p><p>-О чем ты, осилим, конечно! Мы с тобой бывали в ситуациях и похуже, — усмехнулся друг ему в ответ и, видимо решив подкрепить свои слова действиями, первым приложился к бутылке.</p><p>Джош поблагодарил всех богов, что Ури купил не слишком большую бутылку. Нет, он все еще считал нереальным осилить ее вдвоем в этой подворотне, но, как сказал Брен, они бывали в ситуациях и похуже.<br/>Так, передавая бутылку друг другу по очереди, они опустошили ее. У обоих в голове шумело, все конечности были такими удивительно легкими и тяжелыми одновременно. Джош не чувствовал абсолютно ничего, все как будто онемело. Чувство опьянения было похоже на ощущения после наркоза. Они заметно пошатывались, но все еще могли стоять на ногах. Кроме того, все чувства тревоги и беспокойства отошли на второй план. Им было сейчас чертовски весело.</p><p>Цепляясь друг за друга они добрались обратно до входа в бар.</p><p>-Вт видишь, теперь мы бз бутылки, — торжествующе проговорил Брендон охраннику. Тот смерил их оценивающим взглядом и удивленно хмыкнул.</p><p>-Вот вы, парни, даете. Что, на двоих все выпили?</p><p>-А ты, чт, смнвался? — гордо спросил Джош, заплетающимся языком. Он не понимал, как у Брендона оставалась возможность связно говорить. Возможно это все из-за того, что Ури очень много говорил. Он постоянно говорил.<br/>-Такого на моей памяти еще ни разу не было. Обязательно расскажу об этом парням, — рассмеялся охранник, а затем, махнув рукой, отодвинулся от входа, пропуская друзей, — Проходите.</p><p>Все еще придерживая друг друга, они спустились в подвальное помещение, в котором и находился бар. Как только они вошли, их чуть не снесло волной музыки. Джошу казалось, что музыка была везде. Не только в помещении, но она проникала в уши, в глаза, лезла в рот, заполняла собой всего человека. И в итоге сам человек становился музыкой. Отчасти это было правдой: музыка из динамиков смешивалась с шумом, который создавали люди, со звоном бокалов в баре, со звуком наливаемого алкоголя. Неповторимая музыка бара.</p><p>-У нас еще есть час до начала, идем танцевать! — воскликнул Брендон, утаскивая Джоша за собой на танцпол.</p><p>-Час до чго? Брен, стй, ты ведь знаешь, что я не умею тнцевать! — возмутился Джош, но, тем не менее, покорно следовал за другом.</p><p>-Я же сказал, что это сюрприз, дурашка! Просто расслабься! — прокричал ему Ури перед тем, как полностью раствориться в музыке, бешено двигаясь по танцполу. Брендон это умел. Очень даже хорошо.</p><p>Алкоголь в крови Дана тоже был не против потанцевать и ему, в отличие от Джоша, было все равно, кто умеет танцевать, а кто нет. Поэтому, вслед за другом, он тоже отдался музыке, наслаждаясь движением и отпуская все ненужные сейчас мысли.</p><p>Постепенно Джош начинал вновь ощущать свое тело, чувства возвращались. Он, конечно, не протрезвел, но уже не был настолько пьян. Танцуя, парни не заметили, как пролетел час.</p><p>В какой-то момент на периферии зрения Джош заметил оживление возле сцены, а также отсутствие Брендона. Последний факт особенно напрягал. Но не успел Джош отправиться на поиски друга, как на сцену запрыгнул мужчина с микрофоном — явно работник заведения — и, широко улыбаясь, произнес:</p><p>-Приветствую всех вас в нашем баре сегодня! Как многим из вас известно, вечер четверга у нас открытый микрофон, где каждый желающий сможет показать свои таланты, попытать удачу на сцене!</p><p>Шестеренки в голове Джоша закрутились, сопоставляя факты, складывая кусочки головоломки. Даже алкоголь не смог притупить его догадливость. Откуда-то справа парень услышал оклик друга и, повернувшись, машинально поймал барабанные палочки, брошенные ему.</p><p>-Эй, Джоши, настало время показать им всем, чего мы стоим, — счастливо прокричал Брендон. Джошу в этот момент казалось, что он видит в глазах друга отблеск тех чертят, которые руководят им в такие моменты.</p><p>-Брендон, ты с ума сошел! Мы ведь даже не репетировали, — возмущался Джош, пока его тащили до сцены, на которой стояла ударная установка и электрогитара, — В последний раз мы играли когда? В средней школе?</p><p>-Года два назад, я думаю, — задумчиво произнес Брендон, — Да брось, у нас все получится. Я божественно пою, ты не менее божественно играешь на барабанах. Мы сможем! Взорвем эту сцену, на которой и начнется наш путь к миру большой музыки!</p><p>Глаза Брендона горели, пока он описывал красноволосому их будущие успехи, пытаясь приободрить, заболтать. Он знал, как Джош нервничает перед публикой, поэтому пытался всем видом показать уверенность в успехе и в том, что, не играв вместе два года, у них все получится. Он и сам переживал. Но если бы Брен заранее сказал об этом Джошу, тот бы нервничал еще больше.</p><p>-Ты просто безумец, Брен! — воскликнул Джош, тем не менее, садясь за установку, и прислушиваясь к расписываемым другом вариантам их будущего.</p><p>-Вот именно Джоши, безумец, — обернулся к нему этот ураган с хитрой усмешкой и уже настроенной гитарой в руках, — но ведь безумие это то же самое, что гениальность?</p><p>Удивленно уставившись на Брендона, Джош рассмеялся, а затем кивнул ему, поняв, о чем говорит друг и поудобнее устраиваясь за барабанами.</p><p>Перехватив гитару, Брендон чуть наклонился к микрофону и с легкой ухмылкой произнес:</p><p>-Друзья, если кому-то из вас когда-то говорили, что вы безумны, то эта песня, которую мы сыграем с моим другом, она для вас. Будьте безумными, потому что безумие приравнивается к гениальности!</p><p>После этого он обернулся к Джошу и еле заметно кивнул ему. Красноволосый глубоко вздохнул и начал отсчитывать ритм ударами палочек друг об друга.</p><p>Раз.</p><p>Два.</p><p>Три.</p><p>Четыре!</p><p>И вместе с первым ударом в барабан, вместе с этим низким звуком, отдающимся вибрацией в телах всех, кто находится в помещении, Брендон начинает петь. Его голос низкий, завораживающий. Такой же, как звук барабана.</p><p>
  <em>You can set yourself on fire</em>
</p><p>Закрывает глаза, откидывает голову чуть назад, разводя руки в стороны, словно говоря «Вот он я, стою здесь перед вами, посмотрите на меня, посмотрите. Посмотрите!».</p><p>
  <em>You can set yourself on fire</em>
</p><p>О да, Джош тоже уже горит, кровь кипит, сердце усилено стучит, дрожь барабанов отдается в его теле, словно дергая за невидимые струны. Он наслаждается, откинув все мысли. Бочка звучит отлично, низко, раскатисто, словно гром, но, в то же время, сглаживая звуки. Тарелки в этой песне лишь для отсчета такта и для разбавления низких звуков томов. В основном они не нужны. Нужна только дрожь барабанов.</p><p>Брендон также горит. Полностью погруженный в песню. Играет на гитаре и поет своим чарующим голосом, не в силах все время стоять на месте. Качает бедрами. Притопывает. Подпрыгивает. В этом весь Брен.</p><p>
  <em>She said you're just like Mike Love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But you wanna be Brian Wilson, Brian Wilson</em>
</p><p>Казалось, что все, кто сейчас был в клубе, стянулись к сцене. Танцуют, не в силах устоять перед чарующими, почти первобытными ритмами. Перед очарованием голоса и заразительной энергией Брендона.</p><p>
  <em>If crazy equals genius</em>
</p><p>Вокальный диапазон Ури был настолько широк, что с чарующе-низких нот в припеве он переходит почти на фальцет. Это впечатляет, заставляет завороженно наблюдать за ним, приоткрыв рот от удивления.</p><p>
  <em>Then I'm a fucking arsonist</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'm a rocket scientist</em>
</p><p>Джош и Брендон были довольно необычными по меркам своих ровесников и постоянно влипали в неприятности из-за гиперактивности Брендона, которая являлась следствием СДВГ. Поэтому в очередной раз, когда их называли безумцами и отчитывали за их поведение, они и написали эту песню. Брендон написал. Джош не умел писать, он придумывал барабанную партию.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что играя на гитаре, особо не подвигаешься и не отвлечешься, в очередное барабанное соло Брен успел каким-то чудом стянуть с себя пиджак и теперь предстал перед публикой во всей красе. Облегающая одежда этому способствовала. Брен был красив, он сам знал об этом и не упускал возможности напомнить другим.</p><p>
  <em>Other boys you may have dated</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Serrated your heart with a slice</em>
</p><p>Джош любил наблюдать за ним на сцене. Эта бешеная энергетика, льющаяся из него в такие моменты, заставляла почувствовать все то, о чем пел Брен, заставляла хотеть жить. Во время бессонниц или кошмаров, когда друг оставался ночевать у Джоша, он всегда пел ему что-нибудь, что угодно. От этого становилось немного легче. Заставляло потеряться в звуках этого чарующего голоса.</p><p>Так и люди, пришедшие в бар для того, чтобы забыть о своих тревогах, заботах, сейчас получали то, чего так хотели. Они также полностью отдавались во власть этой музыки, пропитываясь ей.</p><p>
  <em>You can set yourself on fire</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn</em>
</p><p>Песня оборвалась почти так же стремительно, как и началась, а затем, после мгновения тишины, все помещение взорвалось аплодисментами. Абсолютно все хлопали, кричали, просили еще.<br/>Брендон довольный. Улыбается. Джош тоже довольный и ему чертовски жарко, как будто он на самом деле поджег себя. Они смотрят друг на друга и их улыбки становятся еще шире. Они смогли. Они сделали это.</p><p>Красноволосый встает из-за установки и подходит к Брендону уже поставившему гитару на место. Они кланяются своим зрителям, улыбаются, посылают воздушные поцелуи. Но ведущий уже просит их уйти со сцены, потому что есть очередь и еще желающие выступить.</p><p>Брендон убегает, говоря Джошу, что сейчас вернется. Поэтому Дан присаживается за барную стойку, все еще тяжело дыша, и заказывает себе выпить.</p><p>-Отлично сыграли, — раздается рядом чей-то голос. Повернув голову, Джош видит голубоглазого парня с улыбкой на лице и искорками в глазах. Выглядит тот, как типичный ботаник: брюки, рубашка, очки. Непонятно, что он забыл в баре.</p><p>-Спасибо, — отвечает Джош. Ему неловко, поэтому он отворачивается и делает глоток.</p><p>-Так у вас, ребята, своя группа? — опять подает голос голубоглазый.</p><p>-Нет, просто с другом играем иногда.</p><p>-Вот как? Так почему же не соберете группу, вы шикарно играете, — продолжил допытываться собеседник. Джош не любил посвящать незнакомых людей в свои личные дела.</p><p>-Потому что мы хотим собрать каждый свою группу, — немного подумав, ответил он.</p><p>-О, вот как, — улыбнулся парень, явно что-то отмечая про себя, — Я Даллон, кстати.</p><p>-Джош, — протянув руку для приветствия, ответил он.</p><p>-А как зовут твоего друга?</p><p>-А это ты можешь спросить у меня самого, сладкий, — пропели за их спинами. Джош от неожиданности чуть вздрогнул. Даллон же, казалось, даже не удивился. Они повернулись. Позади них стоял Брендон, волосы его были мокрые, по виску с них стекала капля воды. Не одному Джошу было жарко после выступления.</p><p>-Привет, я Даллон, — ничуть не смутился голубоглазый, протягивая руку и улыбаясь Брендону.</p><p>-Брендон, — хмыкнул парень, пожав руку в ответ, — Так ты выспрашивал тут про нас с какой-то определенной целью?</p><p>-А ты соображаешь, — было заметно, что такой прямой вопрос позабавил Даллона, — Хорошо, тогда скажу прямо: я басист и давно подыскиваю себе группу.</p><p>-Знаешь, — протянул Брендон, осматривая его — ты не похож на того, кто слушает нечто подобное.</p><p>Даллон лишь рассмеялся на его слова.</p><p>-Брендон, а тебе не говорили, что внешность может быть обманчива? В любом случае, ты можешь проверить, послушай, как я играю, а там решай сам, подхожу я тебе или нет, — мило улыбнулся он. Джошу даже показалось, что это был флирт.<br/>-А пока, — тут же переключившись на другую тему, сказал Даллон, — позвольте угостить вас выпивкой.</p><p>Джошу было нехорошо, слишком душно, слишком шумно, слишком много людей. Все слишком. Голова раскалывалась от всего этого и от того, что он не спал уже двое суток.</p><p>-Брен, если ты не против, я оставлю тебя в руках нашего нового знакомого и пойду отсыпаться, — Джош посмотрел в глаза друга, надеясь, что он поймет его состояние. Брендон, конечно же, понял.</p><p>-Ты как. Может проводить тебя? — беспокойство легко читалось на его лице.</p><p>-Нет, все в порядке, я в состоянии дойти до дома, — успокоил он друга.</p><p>Попрощавшись с Бреном и Даллоном, красноволосый двинулся к выходу.</p><p>Свежий воздух принес Джошу облегчение. На улице не было ни единой живой души и никакого шума. Только тишина. Уютная и обволакивающая его после шума бара. После ревущей гитары и вибрации барабанов. Джош как будто оглох.</p><p>Решив немного срезать путь, он завернул в узкое пространство между домов, про себя молясь всем известным богам, чтобы там не было бандитов. Но завернув за угол, он врезался во что-то мягкое и теплое. От испуга, сердце начало отстукивать бешеный ритм, но подняв голову и посмотрев на то, в кого он врезался, Джош замер на мгновение, а затем быстрым движением схватил парня за запястья, пока тот снова не убежал. Просто невероятно, что жизнь решила опять предоставить ему шанс. Теперь то Джош его не упустит.</p><p>Перед красноволосым стоял тот звездный мальчик, который пел в тишине ночи. </p><p>Осознав, что он стоит перед Джошем, который теперь еще и схватил его за запястья, парень попытался вырваться.</p><p>-Стой, подожди, я хотел поговорить с тобой! — воскликнул Джош.<br/>Парень недоверчиво покосился на него и снова дернулся. Джош держал крепко.</p><p>-Отпусти, — почти прошептал паренек.</p><p>-Только если пообещаешь не убегать от меня снова. Это, наверное, выглядит странно, но с прошлой ночи я просто мечтал выразить свое восхищение твоей песней.</p><p>После этих слов звездный мальчик, широко распахнув глаза в удивлении, посмотрел на Джоша.</p><p>«Карие», — пронеслось у него в голове.</p><p>-Я…хорошо, я не убегу, — тихо сказал паренек, отводя глаза в сторону.</p><p>Джош осторожно расцепил хватку, готовый в любой момент ловить его снова, но тот сдержал обещание. Паренек выжидающе уставился на красноволосого, не совсем понимая, что от него хотят. Джош же просто был так счастлив, что он наконец-то поймал его, что все слова разлетелись птицами в небо.</p><p>-Я Джош, кстати, — широко улыбнулся он.</p><p>-Тайлер.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I want to be known by you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Обычно ночной переулок не место для знакомства или разговоров по душам. Обычно в ночных переулках тусуются непонятные, темные личности, готовые причинить человеку вред ради забавы. Джош с Тайлером совершенно точно не были обычными. Им было все равно, где они сейчас находились.</p><p>Тайлер незаметно краем глаза разглядывал Джоша, которого с первой встречи успел окрестить «красноволосым панком». Он был уверен, что парень панк. Красные волосы, выбритые на висках, тоннели, проколотый нос и его поздние хождения по улице — для Тайлера этого было достаточно, чтобы называть его так про себя. Так что этому крутому парню нужно от него?</p><p>-Чего ты от меня хочешь? — озвучил свои мысли Тайлер, не в силах больше терпеть этой тишины и этого взгляда на себе. Ему хотелось убежать, как и раньше. Он всегда убегал, но что-то в этот раз заставило его остаться. Возможно это потому, что незнакомец все еще не проявлял никаких агрессивных действий в его сторону.</p><p>Джош, до этого разглядывающий Тайлера, не верящий, что все это происходит на самом деле, очнулся и попытался собраться с мыслями.</p><p>-Я…кхм, просто хотел сказать, что то, что я услышал вчера ночью, то как ты пел — это потрясающе, — с восторгом начал говорить Джош, — Я буквально почувствовал все то, о чем ты пел. И это чертовски помогло мне вчера, спасибо тебе.</p><p>Тайлер продолжал недоверчиво смотреть на красноволосого, мысленно недоумевая, как кому-то могло понравиться его пение, его песня. Возможно, тут где-то есть подвох, и, как только Тайлер доверится этому незнакомцу, то тот просто посмеется над ним и уйдет. Все так делают. От этих мыслей стало не по себе. Захотелось убежать и спрятаться. Тайлер даже уже собрался сбежать, когда Джош произнес то, что повергло его в шок.</p><p>-Слушай, я очень хочу сыграть с тобой вместе, хоть разок, — сказал он взлохмачивая и без того растрепанные волосы, — Я играю на барабанах. А ты играешь на чем-нибудь?</p><p>Тайлер не ожидал, что кто-то действительно будет восхищаться его пением и, уж тем более, не ожидал вопросов о его навыках игры.</p><p>-Я…на самом деле на всем понемногу, — произнес Тайлер так же тихо.</p><p>-Ох, вау, серьезно? — с восторгом спросил Джош, — Это чертовски круто, чувак! Надеюсь, ты не против сыграть со мной как-нибудь?</p><p>Джош умоляюще смотрел на Тайлера, ожидая от него ответа.</p><p>Тайлер же все не мог понять, откуда этот интерес к нему. Но доброжелательное поведение Джоша подкупало и заставляло поверить, что все будет хорошо.</p><p>-Ладно. Я думаю, что я не против, — осторожно согласился парень, немного расслабляясь.</p><p>-Ох, это будет потрясающе! — счастливо улыбнулся Джош.</p><p>После этого он смущенно потер переносицу от возникшей у него мысли и произнес:</p><p>-Это будет странно, если я попрошу тебя спеть мне сейчас?</p><p>Тайлер никогда не удивлялся столько за такое короткое время.</p><p>-Можешь даже ту же самую песню, которую пел вчера, я ведь ее уже слышал, — улыбаясь Тайлеру произнес красноволосый, — Пожалуйста, Тай.</p><p>На последних словах паренек немного вздрогнул. Тай. Его так не называл никто, кроме родных. Возможно, это обращение от Джоша все и решило.</p><p>-Х-хорошо, если ты так хочешь, — чуть запнувшись, сказал он.</p><p>Посмотрев по сторонам, Джош увидел прислоненный к стене деревянный ящик. Парень поставил его к верху дном, садясь сверху и предлагая Тайлеру присоединиться к нему. Потоптавшись на месте, паренек все же принял приглашение — стоять вот так перед Джошем было несколько неуютно.</p><p>Он раньше никому не пел. Даже родным. Он боялся осуждения, боялся, что все, что он делает, на самом деле ужасно и отвратительно. Что его мысли отвратительны. Но до этого его никто так настойчиво и с таким восторгом не просил спеть. Поэтому Тайлер решился.</p><p>Подняв голову чуть вверх, к звездному небу, он прикрыл глаза, абстрагируясь от всего, и начал петь.</p><p>
  <em>I'm a goner</em>
</p><p>Казалось, что с первыми тягучими звуками все вокруг замерло, перестало дышать. Джош так точно. Он сам не заметил, как задержал дыхание.</p><p>
  <em>Somebody catch my breath </em>
</p><p>Казалось, что все звуки, кроме голоса этого звездного мальчика, перестали существовать. Тишина вокруг будто бы дополняла песню. Больше ничего и не было нужно.</p><p>
  <em>I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath</em>
</p><p>Тайлер пел, не открывая глаз и не меняя позы. Он пел так проникновенно, так эмоционально. Джошу казалось, что это вовсе не песня, а просто просьба о помощи, замаскированная под песню. Ему казалось, что по щекам Тайлера катятся фантомные слезы, которые он, возможно, выплакал ранее. Тогда, когда написал эту песню. Джош думал, что в свете луны парень прекрасен, отблески света в его волосах создавали впечатление запутавшихся в них звезд. Звездный мальчик.</p><p>
  <em>Though I'm weak and beaten down,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll slip away into this sound</em>
</p><p>Джош и сам слился с этим звуком. Он разделял сейчас все эмоции Тайлера, чувствовал его состояние, его одиночество, его страхи. Он хотел утешить, успокоить, защитить и оградить этого звездного мальчика от всей боли и страхов, что тот испытывал.</p><p>
  <em>I've got two faces, blurry's the one I'm not,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I need your help to take him out</em>
</p><p>На этих строчках Джош вздрогнул, его будто прошибло током. У него было такое чувство, что Тайлер каким-то образом узнал. Проник в его кошмары и теперь поет о них. Поет о <strong><em>нем</em></strong>. По спине Джоша пробежали мурашки. Он понимал, что это всего лишь совпадение, но не мог ничего поделать с пережитыми им ужасами, крепко засевшими в мозгу.</p><p>
  <em>Don't let me be gone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't let me be.</em>
</p><p>Слушая этот, почти срывающийся в истерику, голос, Джош мысленно поклялся себе, что не отпустит. Теперь, когда он наконец поймал его, то больше не отпустит. Он понимал, что будет сложно. Догадывался по поведению Тайлера о его проблемах, о его социофибии, но, тем не менее, он будет пытаться снова и снова завоевать его доверие, чтобы быть рядом, чтобы защитить.</p><p>
  <em>I want to be known by you.</em>
</p><p>Когда Тайлер еле слышно выдохнул последние строчки этой песни и чуть приоткрыл глаза, смотря на Джоша из-под ресниц, красноволосый, словно загипнотизированный, выдохнул:</p><p>-Я бы хотел узнать тебя, Тайлер.</p><p>Впервые Тайлер прямо посмотрел на Джоша. Удивление в его глазах и восхищение в глазах напротив.</p><p>-За-зачем, — прошептал Тайлер. Он не мог поверить в то, что услышал. Он думал, что у него, наверное, слуховые галлюцинации.</p><p>-Потому что ты удивительный, — улыбнулся ему Джош.</p><p>Тайлер привык к разным реакциям на свое поведение, когда пытался подружиться с кем-то. Обычно он слышал: Почему ты избегаешь меня? У тебя какие-то проблемы? Что с тобой не так? Что ты делаешь? Но от Джоша он не услышал этих вопросов или упреков. Он просто сидел напротив и улыбался ему.</p><p>-Э-это не так, — парень отвел взгляд, смотря на свои сцепленные в замок руки.</p><p>-Конечно это так, просто поверь мне, — настоял на своем Джош, — И еще я бы хотел обменяться с тобой номерами. Ты сможешь позвонить мне или написать в любое время. К тому же, я надеюсь, что еще услышу, как ты поешь!</p><p>Тайлер сдался под таким напором. Не то чтобы он действительно собирался писать Джошу. О чем он вообще мог написать кому-то? «Привет! Как дела?» Нет, слишком банально, выглядит, как жалкая попытка начать разговор. Собственно, это она и есть.</p><p>Джош же как раз наоборот собирался писать и звонить ему как можно чаще, чтобы звездный мальчик не чувствовал одиночества. Он все еще не мог объяснить, почему хочет быть ближе к Тайлеру, но он не стал сопротивляться, просто действовал так, как чувствовал.</p><p>-Так, эм, могу я спросить, почему я встречаю тебя вторую ночь там, где обычно тусуются бандиты? — спросил Джош после того, как они обменялись номерами.</p><p>-Я бы мог спросить тебя о том же, — чуть усмехается Тайлер.</p><p>Начинает привыкать к присутствию Джоша. Присматривается. Все еще осторожен, но с удовольствием отвечает.</p><p>-Вообще я первый спросил, и это не честно, — смеется красноволосый, — Но, так и быть, расскажу тебе: на самом деле я бандит и мне как раз таки можно шататься здесь по ночам.</p><p>К концу предложения голос парня снизился до заговорщицкого шепота. Тайлер сначала удивленно оглядел Джоша, а затем рассмеялся. Его смех был почти так же прекрасен, как и его голос. И так заразителен, что парень не мог не рассмеяться в ответ.</p><p>-Это не правда, бандиты не выглядят, так как ты, — произнес он улыбаясь.</p><p>-А ты что, много бандитов видел? — спрашивает его Джош, округляя глаза, а затем, чтоб поддержать свою легенду поднимает руку и указывает на напульсник, — Вот видишь, он желтый, все бандиты носят желтое. Только это тайна, иначе нас поймают те, кто не должен о нас знать.</p><p>Тайлер опять разражается хохотом. Джош не выдерживает и тоже начинает смеяться.</p><p>-Ты просто смешон, — только и может выдавить из себя Тайлер, — Но мне придется поверить тебе на слово, ведь я не знаком ни с одним бандитом.</p><p>Джош улыбается и приподнимает бровь, как бы намекая.</p><p>-А, ну да, кроме тебя, конечно, — соображает парень.</p><p>-Хорошо, а теперь, когда мы выяснили, почему я здесь, расскажешь свою историю? — спрашивает его Джош, все еще улыбаясь.</p><p>-Я, эм…обычно ночью я вылезаю через окно, когда все засыпают, и гуляю по городу, — наконец признается Тайлер.</p><p>-А ты рисковый парень, — усмехается Джош, — Так почему ты это делаешь?</p><p>Пару мгновений паренек колеблется, но затем, отбрасывая все страхи и сомнения, решается рассказать. Хоть они с Джошем едва знакомы, но тот действует на Тайлера успокаивающе, внушает уверенность.</p><p>-Я делаю так, потому что ночь предрасполагает к размышлениям. Потому что ночь кажется мне более привлекательной, чем день. Все эти звезды, которые видны лишь ночью и лишь тогда, когда небо ясное. Они светят нам через миллиарды лет. Ты никогда не задумывался о том, что звезды, на которую ты смотришь, больше нет? А то, что ты видишь, это ее последние отголоски, все, что от нее осталось. Прямо как с людьми. И со мной будет также, только после меня не останется совсем ничего, — Тайлер говорил это тихо, откинув голову назад, смотря на те самые звезды, о которых говорил.</p><p>-Это не так, — мягко возразил ему Джош, — После себя ты можешь оставить память, ты можешь оставить свои песни, которые, как и свет звезды, будут гореть в сердцах людей. У тебя на это целая жизнь.</p><p>-Ты думаешь, что мои песни заинтересуют хоть кого-нибудь? — неуверенно спрашивает Тайлер, поворачиваясь к Джошу.</p><p>-Я уверен в этом на все двести процентов, — улыбается тот в ответ, — Так ты пишешь их? Гуляя по ночному городу, наедине со своими мыслями?</p><p>-Да, — и немного подумав Тайлер добавляет, — Хотя иногда вдохновение подстерегает меня в самых неожиданных местах.</p><p>-Тогда на паре ты писал что-то, — вспоминает Джош, улыбаясь своей догадке.</p><p>Тайлер в ответ лишь кивнул и немного поежился — на улице начинало холодать.</p><p>-Холодает, — сказал Джош, заметив движение Тайлера, — Давай я провожу тебя до дома.</p><p>-Даже не знаю, обычно люди не доверяют бандитам информацию о своем месте жительства, — с усмешкой протянул Тайлер. Он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо и свободно.</p><p>-Ох, ну ладно, тогда придется сделать это, — наиграно вздохнул Джош, а затем стащил со своей руки тот самый напульсник и взял запястье Тайлера, — Я посвящаю тебя в бандиты. Носи этот желтый напульсник и никогда не снимай, это скроет тебя от глаз тех, кто не должен о нас знать. Теперь ты тоже официально бандит.</p><p>Красноволосый натянул напульсник на запястье парня и с улыбкой оглядел его. Тайлер удивленно провел пальцами по напульснику и улыбнулся Джошу.</p><p>-Спасибо, это такая честь для меня. Думаю, что теперь ты можешь проводить меня, раз уж мы оба бандиты, — сказал он, вставая.</p><p>Джош поднялся вслед за Тайлером, отряхнув штаны. Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать усталостью, навалившейся на его плечи. Но он бы ни за что не променял компанию Тайлера на сон.</p><p>Оказывается, звездный мальчик жил не так далеко от дома самого Джоша, что несказанно радовало парня. По пути Джош спрашивал Тайлера обо всем, что приходило в голову, а парень ему с охотой отвечал. Так красноволосый выяснил, что Тайлер умеет играть на барабанах, бас-гитаре, укулеле и на синтезаторе, а еще, так же как и Джош, обожает Марио карт.</p><p>-Вот мой дом, — сказал Тайлер, указывая на один из стоящих рядом домов.</p><p>Они остановились. Как бы ни хотелось остаться еще немного, поговорить об общих интересах, узнать друг друга, но небо уже едва заметно начало светлеть, а днем у них начнутся пары. Тайлер неловко потоптался, готовый уже уйти, не прощаясь.</p><p>-Мне было приятно с тобой пообщаться, — сказал Джош, до того, как паренек опять сбежал, — Увидимся на парах.</p><p>Он улыбался Тайлеру одной из своих самых ярких улыбок.</p><p>-Да, увидимся на парах, — смущенно улыбнулся в ответ Тайлер.</p><p>Затем, махнув на прощание рукой, он пошел к своему окну, чтобы залезть обратно в комнату на втором этаже, а Джош пошел дальше по улице, довольный, мечтая, наконец, о крепком сне.</p><p>Уже подойдя к растущему у стены дома дереву, Тайлер обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на удаляющуюся спину Джоша и прошептал немного нараспев:</p><p>-I want to be known by you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I don't wanna fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And I'll try to delay what you make of my life</em>
</p><p> </p><p>«Так и знал. Все всегда сбегают от тебя. На что ты вообще надеялся? Зачем позволил себе поверить?» — думает Тайлер, кусая губу, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции и теребя желтый напульсник. Разочарование. Страх. Обреченность.</p><p>Обводит аудиторию взглядом. Ничего не изменилось — Джоша здесь нет.</p><p>«Ты никому не нужен, Тайлер».</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Длинный коридор со множеством зеркал. Он неспешно идет вперед, пытаясь заглянуть в каждое, но они разлетаются на осколки прежде, чем Джош может что-то увидеть.<br/>Из каждого разбитого зеркала он слышит смех. <strong><em>Он</em></strong> всегда смеется. В основном над Джошем.</p><p>«Думаешь, ты нужен ему?» — раздается шепот прямо над ухом.</p><p>Джош резко оборачивается, но позади него лишь пустота и полный коридор битого стекла.</p><p>«Даже если и нужен, думаешь, ты сумеешь его спасти?» — раздается над другим ухом.</p><p>Джош знает, что позади никого не увидит, но все равно оборачивается. Ничего нового, лишь битые зеркала.</p><p>«Ты же видел его. У парня явно проблемы. О-о-очень запущенные, он даже поговорить ни с кем нормально не может», — продолжал нашептывать <strong><em>он</em></strong>.</p><p>Джош ничего не говорит. Не может. У него такое ощущение, что крошка от разбитых зеркал забила его горло, образовывая царапающий комок. Он шел вперед, по-прежнему заглядывая в каждое зеркало. Просто не мог иначе.</p><p>Наконец он дошел до двери. Перед ним черная массивная дверь, которая на вид выглядела прочнее, чем двери бункера. Джош медленно, осторожно положил руку на дверную ручку. Он не боялся открывать ее, он боялся того, что находилось внутри.</p><p>Он знал, чувствовал, что сейчас увидит <strong><em>его</em></strong>, но сопротивляться он не мог. Поэтому, повернув ручку и открыв дверь, он оказался в темном, неосвещенном помещении. Единственным источником света было стоящее посередине комнаты зеркало. Оно излучало слабое, едва уловимое, будто потустороннее, свечение. Джош медленно подошел к нему, внутренне замирая.</p><p>Заглянув в зеркало, он увидел <strong><em>его</em></strong>.</p><p>В отражении был сам Джош, только его взгляд как будто выворачивал душу, отыскивая в ней самые слабые места, чтобы потом посильнее надавить на них. Но самым главным отличием, бросающимся в глаза, было то, что в отражении лицо Джоша было размыто. Так было всегда, красноволосый никогда не видел четкого отражения.</p><p>В тот момент, когда Джош заглянул в <strong><em>его</em></strong> глаза, он почувствовал необъяснимый страх, ужас, мгновенно сковавший его, не дающий пошевелиться. Сердце зашлось в груди птицей, запертой в клетке.</p><p>Джош-отражение торжествующе усмехнулся и прошептал:</p><p>— Ты все равно не сможешь защитить его.</p><p>В следующий момент, Джош почувствовал, как его хватают за горло и дергают назад.</p><p>Джош резко вздрогнул от чувства падения и проснулся. Он лежал в своей кровати, так и не переодевшись после вчерашнего.</p><p>Рвано выдохнув, он уронил голову на подушку, упершись в нее лбом и зажмурившись. Перед глазами все еще стоял <strong><em>он</em></strong>. Постоянно сеет в Джоше сомнения, постоянно напоминает ему, какой он ничтожный. Мерзкий. Отвратительный.</p><p>Но на этот раз парень не даст проникнуть яду <strong><em>его</em></strong> слов в свой разум, в свое сердце. Он нужен Тайлеру. Он чувствовал это, слышал в его песнях.</p><p>Вспомнив про Тайлера, Джош распахнул глаза и схватил телефон, лежащий рядом. 13:47. Проспал. После двух суток бодрствования это не было удивительным.</p><p>Не то чтобы Джош переживал из-за пропущенных занятий, но они с Тайлером должны были увидеться в универе. Джош не пришел. Что подумает Тайлер?</p><p>Надеясь, что паренек не решит, что Джош от него сбежал (он подозревал, что до этого все так и поступали), Джош быстро нашел номер Тайлера и отправил смс.</p><p>«Утречка! Я, кажется, проспал:) Это Джош, на случай, если ты уже удалил мой номер».</p><p>Он не ждал, что Тайлер быстро ответит ему (была вероятность, что он совсем не ответит). Джош вовсе не обновлял список сообщений каждую секунду, нет.</p><p>Спустя пару минут раздался звук входящего сообщения. Сердце Джоша замерло в предвкушении.</p><p>«Утра? У всех уже день в самом разгаре! Не удалил, но переименовал:)».</p><p>Джош перевернулся на спину, думая, что неплохо было бы переодеться, потому что он не любил лежать в кровати полностью одетым.</p><p>Улыбаясь, он перечитал смс от Тайлера еще раз и быстро напечатал ответ.</p><p>«Я живу по правилу — когда встал тогда и утро:) Ооо, и как же я теперь у тебя записан?».</p><p>У Джоша до работы еще было достаточно времени, чтобы делать все не спеша. Несмотря на кошмар, после смс от Тайлера настроение у него поднялось, все страхи развеялись. Хотелось жить и творить безумства.</p><p>Телефон пиликнул от очередного сообщения.</p><p>«Нет, я не скажу тебе, попробуй догадайся:)».</p><p>Джош задумался, пытаясь угадать, как Тайлер мог его записать.</p><p>«Джиш? Джим? Джей? Джошуа? Самый-надоедливый-человек-на-свете?».</p><p>Он действительно не догадывался. Они знали друг друга слишком мало времени, для того, чтобы можно было предугадать поведение Тайлера.</p><p>В ответ ему пришло:</p><p>«Нет, все мимо, даже не близко:)».</p><p>Так прошло еще минут пятнадцать в попытках угадать имя Джоша в телефоне Тайлера. В итоге Джош сдался.</p><p>«Все, я сдаюсь, по-моему, я перечислил все имена, которыми ты мог назвать меня».</p><p>Парень подумал о том, что уже надо было вставать, собираться на работу.</p><p>«Но ты не можешь сдаться, ведь ты бАнДиТ:)».</p><p>Джош неверяще смотрит на экран, а потом смеется.</p><p>«Серьезно? Так я Бандит? XD».</p><p>«Именно так, но никто не должен знать об этом:)».</p><p>«Эй, это мои слова! :)».</p><p>Так, переписываясь с Тайлером, которому было скучно на паре, Джош начал неторопливо собираться.</p><p>Он уже наливал себе кофе, когда телефон заорал что-то про выходные, пиво и танцы голосом Ури. Да, Брендон записал песню и собственноручно поставил на себя в телефоне друга. В этом весь Брендон.</p><p>— Утречка, Брен! — радостно произнес Джош, отвечая на вызов.</p><p>— Джоши, ты не поверишь! Это просто… — сразу же начал тараторить Ури, — Я никогда не думал, что такое произойдет со мной! Понимаешь? Это же я! Я имею в виду, что, после того мерзавца, я изменился и не подпускал никого близко. Ну, ты знаешь, близко морально, а не физически. И тут просто…</p><p>— Стой, стой, стой! — торопливо произнес Джош, потому что потерялся где-то вначале этого монолога и не понимал ничего из бормотания Брендона, — Так, давай по порядку: что случилось?</p><p>На том конце телефона воцарилось молчание, затем последовал вздох, судя по всему, Брендон пытался успокоиться и собраться с мыслями. У него так бывало, что он не мог сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.</p><p>— Я проснулся в квартире Даллона, — наконец раздался в ответ все еще удивленный голос друга.</p><p>— Хм, не вижу в этом ничего необычного, ты ведь частенько проводишь ночь с незнакомцами, — осторожно произнес Джош, пытаясь понять, что же так удивило Брендона.</p><p>— Джо-о-ош, ты не понял! Я проснулся в его доме. На его диване. Один! Он спал в спальне. До сих пор спит, кажется. У нас ничего не было! — слышно было, что Ури сдерживается, пытаясь не кричать, чтобы не разбудить хозяина дома.</p><p>— Ох, то есть как? — теперь красноволосый понял удивление и растерянность друга — после Росса Брендон к себе никого не подпускал близко. Любые его отношения, если их вообще можно было так назвать, ограничивались сексом. Так что же такого произошло вчера, что Брендон, пусть даже и пьяный, позволил Даллону отвести себя к нему домой и уложить спать.</p><p>— Я, эм, не помню все детали, но вроде мы с ним, пока сидели в баре, договорились о прослушивании. Потом мы немного выпили. Потом…кхм…кажется, мы танцевали, — на этом моменте голос Брендона стал немного хриплым и задумчивым, на что Джош многозначительно хмыкнул — Брен умеет быть сексуальным в танце, видимо, Даллон тоже, — Потом мы еще выпили и, кажется…черт.</p><p>— Брен? — обеспокоено спросил Джош.</p><p>— Кажется, я рассказал ему немного про Райана, — с сожалением протянул он, а затем продолжил после минутной паузы, в которой оба с содроганием вспоминали те времена — В любом случае, дальше я не помню подробностей и как именно мы оказались у него. По-моему, я всю дорогу почти висел на нем. Но я точно помню, как он пытался заставить меня лечь на диван, а потом накрыл одеялом и подождал пока я усну, чтобы не оставлять одного.</p><p>— Оу-у-у, это так мило, — протянул Джош, представляя эту картину и умиляясь.</p><p>— Черт, Джош, нет, это ни черта не мило! Я не…я не собираюсь подпускать его близко, — голос друга был сердитым в этот момент, но Джош, знавший Брена с детства, сумел различить в нем нотки отчаянья и страха.</p><p>— Хэй, Брен, — тихо сказал Джош, — хоть я и не хорошо знаю этого Даллона, но он кажется неплохим парнем, к тому же, не все люди такие, как ОН. Может дашь ему шанс?</p><p>Ему хотелось помочь другу, сделать так, чтобы он, наконец, был счастлив. Чтобы у него был человек, помимо Джоша, на которого можно положиться, который присмотрит за ним.</p><p>— Я…я не могу Джей, ты же знаешь. <em><strong>Я не хочу</strong></em> опять <em><strong>падать в это</strong></em>, — тихо выдохнул Ури.</p><p>— Хэй, Брен, ты как? Я могу приехать за тобой, если ты хочешь, — после недолгой паузы тихо спрашивает Джош, волнуясь за друга.</p><p>— <strong><em>Поверь мне, я в норме</em></strong>, Джоши, — слишком поспешно выдыхает парень, и Джош знает, что <strong><em>это ложь</em></strong>, он сейчас <strong><em>далек от нормы</em></strong>, — Окей, ладно, кажется, он проснулся. Я наберу тебе позже!</p><p>Ураган по имени Брендон улетел так же быстро и неожиданно, как и появился.<br/>Джош, все еще думая о Брендоне, быстро написал смс Тайлеру и отправился на работу.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Рабочий день протекал плавно, неспешно. Время тянулось, словно жвачка. Розовая, тягучая жвачка со вкусом бабл гам. Которая все тянулась и тянулась, и все никак не могла порваться. Казалось, что в момент, когда она уже порвется с громким щелчком, то весь мир вокруг, все сложившиеся традиции и устои порвутся вместе с ней. Как и рутина на работе Джоша. Она тоже порвется.</p><p>Оказалось жвачка рутины Джоша рвется не с громким щелчком, а со звоном дверных колокольчиков, длинных, музыкальных, пальцев, неуверенного взгляда и чуть вздернутого носа. Его жвачка рвется с приходом Тайлера.</p><p>Войдя внутрь помещения, паренек на пару мгновений застывает, оглядываясь по сторонам, а затем натыкается взглядом на улыбающегося Джоша.</p><p>— Хэй, — говорит Джош, маша Тайлеру рукой, — ты ко мне или что-то присматриваешь?</p><p>Растерявшийся на пару мгновений паренек смущенно, но радостно улыбается, подходя к Джошу.</p><p>— Привет. Я не знал, что ты тут работаешь, — говорит Тайлер, переминаясь на месте.</p><p>— На самом деле, я совсем недавно сюда устроился. А ты частенько тут бываешь? — спрашивает Джош. Посетителей, кроме Тайлера, нет, поэтому он может разговаривать с ним сколько угодно.</p><p>— Периодически бываю здесь, да, — улыбается Тайлер, думая о том, что, кажется, теперь он будет бывать здесь чаще.</p><p>— Значит теперь ты можешь бывать здесь чаще, я всегда рад потусоваться тут с тобой, тем более посетителей немного, — Джош словно читает мысли Тайлера, — Так могу я тебе что-нибудь подсказать? Ты пришел за чем-то конкретным?</p><p>— Ох, да, мне нужны струны для укулеле. Думаю, нейлоновые для типа «концерт» подойдут, — парень уже совсем забыл, зачем сюда пришел.</p><p>— Без проблем, — говорит Джош, — У нас этого добра полно.</p><p>Он направляется к стеллажам с комплектующими для укулеле и просит Тайлера следовать за ним.</p><p>— Так значит, ты играешь на укулеле? — спрашивает Джош с интересом.</p><p>— Да, она такая милая, мне очень нравится ее звук, — говорит Тайлер, улыбаясь, — Не понимаю, почему практически никто не использует ее.<br/>— Готов поспорить, что ты великолепно играешь на ней, — говорит Джош, представляя этого звездного мальчика с укулеле в руках, — Сыграешь мне как-нибудь?</p><p>— Если ты так хочешь, — парень не уверен в своих навыках игры, — Но только после того, как ты сыграешь мне на барабанах.</p><p>-О, это я могу устроить хоть сейчас, — говорит Джош, — видишь те барабаны? Владелец позволяет мне на них играть.</p><p>— Вау, серьезно? Тогда тебе очень повезло с работодателем, — удивляется Тайлер, — Я бы не отказался услышать это прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Чертовски повезло. Энди и сам барабанщик, поэтому понимает меня и идет навстречу, — улыбается Джош.</p><p>Тайлер выбирает нужные струны и расплачивается на кассе, пока Джош ходит за своими палочками и немного подтягивает пластик на барабанах. Любой инструмент расстраивается, если на нем не играть.</p><p>К тому времени, как Джош все подготовил, Тайлер уже сидит на стуле напротив. Не слишком далеко, но и не слишком близко, чтобы звуковая волна не оглушила его.</p><p>Посмотрев парню в глаза, красноволосый хитро ухмыльнулся и начал играть. Он не играл что-то конкретное, просто ритмы, которые сами всплывали в его голове. Ударить в закрытый хэт, чтобы звук тарелок был едва слышен, вести ритм, добавить немного баса и маршевого, потом перейти на что-то панковское. Рука, легко перестраивается и вот, ритм ведет уже правая в колокол.</p><p>Тайлер сидел и не мог отвести глаз. Он был очарован и околдован игрой Джоша. Самим Джошем. У него сложилось впечатление, что парень был просто рожден для барабанной установки. Так естественно, так грациозно он смотрелся за ней. Все эти ритмы, что он создавал, были, словно музыка, казалось, что больше ничего и не надо. Тайлер представил, что было бы, добавь он сюда звучание укулеле или фортепиано. Ему очень даже понравилась эта идея.</p><p>Последним своим ударом по тарелкам и в бас одновременно Джош будто поставил жирную точку в этой «песне». Было видно, что ему очень жарко. Он тяжело дышал, и капля пота скатилась по его виску. Но он был довольный. Улыбался. Улыбался Тайлеру, ожидая его вердикта.</p><p>— Джош это…это…просто потрясающе, — у паренька закончились все слова, описать то, что он чувствовал было выше его сил, поэтому он спросил, — Ты все еще хочешь сыграть со мной? Потому что я бы очень хотел.</p><p>— Конечно хочу, мы могли бы попробовать в выходные, я знаю одно место, где мы могли бы сыграть, — обрадовался Джош, вставая из-за установки, напоследок любовно оглаживая тарелку пальцами.</p><p>Тут они заметили небольшую толпу возле них, которая, вероятней всего, собралась на звуки барабанов и с интересом смотрела за игрой Джоша. Все хлопали, восхищались его игрой, пытались познакомиться.</p><p>Чувство тревоги и страха охватило Тайлера. Здесь столько людей. Столько глаз и все смотрят. Все замечают. Хотелось сжаться в маленький комок, чтобы его не заметили. Но, несмотря на свои желания, Тайлер не мог допустить, чтобы Джош плохо подумал о нем, поэтому, собрав все свои силы, он подошел к нему попрощаться.</p><p>— Уже уходишь? Я подумал, может быть, ты подождешь конца моей смены, и мы могли бы прогуляться, — с надеждой спрашивает Джош.</p><p>— Нет, прости, у меня еще есть дела, — врет Тайлер, ему стыдно за это, но он не может иначе.</p><p>— Хэй, Тайлер, все хорошо? — с беспокойством спрашивает красноволосый, заглядывая в глаза напротив. Тайлер слишком бледный. Джош догадывается о причинах.</p><p>— Да, <em><strong>я в порядке</strong></em>, — говорит Тайлер, — Еще спишемся?</p><p>— Конечно спишемся! Я буду закидывать тебя сообщениями каждую минуту, — Джош не верит его словам. Пытается приободрить.</p><p>— Договорились! И если пропустишь хоть одну минуту, то не быть тебе больше бандитом! — улыбается Тайлер и, махнув рукой на прощание, как можно быстрее покидая магазин.</p><p>Чуть ли не бегом добирается до ближайшей подворотни, заворачивает за угол и прислоняется спиной к стене, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Каждый раз, когда он находится в месте полном людей, <em><strong>его сознание будто истончается</strong></em>. Ему начинают казаться, что их взгляды могут проникнуть куда угодно. Даже в самые темные уголки души Тайлера. Вся <em><strong>его кожа</strong></em> будто горит и <em><strong>распадается на</strong></em> отвратительные <em><strong>куски</strong></em>. В итоге от него не останется ничего. Не останется Тайлера.</p><p>Приступами социофобии он страдал еще с детства. Они отступают иногда. В основном в присутствии Джоша. С ним Тайлеру спокойно. Но в остальное время эти приступы у него случаются все чаще и чаще. Они как будто затягивают его. Тайлер хочет избавиться от них. Очень хочет. Но не знает как.</p><p>Откидывает голову. Легонько стукается затылком. Смотрит на небо. Шепчет.</p><p>— <em><strong>Я не хочу падать</strong></em>. Пожалуйста.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Джош сидит на подоконнике у себя дома и курит, смотря на пробивающийся сквозь тучи свет луны. Телефон лежит рядом. Как и обещал, Джош писал ему сообщение каждую минуту. Тайлер отвечал. Он уже почти привык к Джошу. Не был таким отчужденным, как вначале их знакомства. Красноволосый был очень рад этому. Он только что пожелал Тайлеру спокойной ночи и пообещал, что сам тоже скоро отправится спать.</p><p>Но правда в том, что ему страшно даже ложиться. Он нормально не спал вот уже два дня. Бессонницы. Кошмары. До чего похуже пока не дошло, но Джош твердо уверен, что у него опять начался период без сна.</p><p>Он возникал периодически, потом пропадал на некоторое время. Сколько бы Джош не пытался понять, в чем причина, у него так и не вышло. Врачи только разводили руками и выписывали таблетки. Но становиться зависимым Джош не собирался. Да и не помогали они особо.</p><p>В такие периоды Джош обычно почти не спит. Изматывает себя до крайней усталости, такой, что он уже <em><strong>не может понять, умер он или еще жив</strong></em>. После этого его просто вырубает. Но во сне появляется он. Хорошо, что только во сне. В средней школе все было намного хуже.</p><p>Парень вздрагивает от этих воспоминаний, проводя по едва заметному шраму на правой ладони. Нет, он не должен вспоминать об этом. Особенно на ночь.</p><p>Джош делает последнюю затяжку и тушит сигарету. С сомнением косится на кровать, которая так и манит, своей мягкостью обещая тепло, комфорт и только хорошие сны. На мгновение прикрыв глаза, Джош решается. Вдруг это просто совпадение, а не очередной приступ? Слабая надежда.</p><p>Быстро раздевшись и устроившись поудобнее, Джош заворачивается в одеяло.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, шепчет:</p><p>— Пожалуйста, только не снова, <em><strong>я не хочу падать в это</strong></em> снова.</p><p>«С возвращением, Джоши», — слышит он уже во сне тихий мурлыкающий шепот, — «Соскучился по мне?».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's time you pick your battle, and I promise you this is mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Темно. Слишком темно. Не видно даже собственной руки. Ничего не видно. А ведь только что на небе были видны звезды. Такие красивые, такие близкие и далекие одновременно. Казалось, что если вглядеться, то можно разглядеть в них силуэт человека. Такого же близкого и далекого одновременно.</p><p>Джош очень любил звезды. Они его завораживали. Он мог всю ночь просидеть, смотря на них. Их свет притягивал взгляд, завораживал, заставлял мечтать и верить в чудеса. В детстве он даже мечтал стать космонавтом. И, кажется, те же чувства Джош начинал испытывать к тому человеку, силуэт которого он разглядел в них.</p><p>Но в один момент все небо заволокло тучами. Такими густыми и черными. Их чернота была подобна засасывающей в себя весь свет черной дыре. Вместе со светом эта дыра засасывала в себя звезды.</p><p>Джош очень хотел смотреть на звезды. На того человека. Он бегал, кричал, молил всех известных ему богов, чтобы тучи исчезли. Поднялся на самый высокий холм. Слезы текли по щекам.</p><p>Но он не мог ничего сделать. Не мог бороться с тучами, ведь они там, в небе, а он слишком мал.</p><p>Джош пытается что-то сделать до тех пор, пока эта черная туча не заволокла небо полностью. После этого наступила темнота. Мрак. Вокруг Джоша все было черным. Черная туча поглотила звезды и больше никогда их не отпустит. Черная туча смеется знакомым смехом, тем, которым смеются зеркала.</p><p>Джош падает на колени и кричит.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Джош просыпается от крика. Через пару мгновений понимает — от своего.</p><p>Замолкает и резко садится на кровати. Его трясет. Ему холодно. Но вместе с тем, он весь мокрый от пота. По щекам, так же, как во сне, катятся слезы. Сердце бьется птицей в груди. Птицей, которая просит, чтобы ее выпустили. У Джоша под ребрами птица.</p><p>Он закрывает лицо руками. Сидит неподвижно. Наивный, думал, избавился от этого. Думал, что сможет, наконец, поспать. Но нет, теперь Джош может с уверенностью сказать, что у него снова период без сна.</p><p>Проводит ладонями по лицу, стирая слезы и пот. Встает. Больше он не хочет находиться в кровати. Он больше не верит ее манящим обещаниям тепла и уюта, потому что знает, что его ждут кошмары.</p><p>Джош идет в ванную и засовывает голову под холодную воду, пытаясь освежиться. Это немного приводит его в чувство. Снимает майку, чтобы не намочить ее стекающей по волосам водой. Джош не любит вытираться. Он сам не смог бы объяснить почему. Наверное, ощущение стекающей по коже воды приносит какое-то успокоение, словно его обнимает кто-то не видимый глазу.</p><p>Сделав себе кофе покрепче, Джош берет в руки телефон и садится за стол. Хочет написать Тайлеру. Он даже уже открыл их переписку, но пальцы замирают над экраном. Красноволосый так и сидит несколько минут, вспоминая свой сон.</p><p>Рвано выдохнув, Джош ставит телефон на блокировку и медленно кладет его на стол. Тайлер казался ему таким же, как звезды в его сне: интересным, завораживающим, нуждающимся в помощи. А еще, если долго смотреть на звезды, то можно влюбиться. Джош влюбился в звезды когда-то. Джош, кажется, начал влюбляться в Тайлера.</p><p>Прикрывает глаза и отпивает немного терпкого, с горчинкой, кофе. Нет, он не питал иллюзий насчет своей ориентации, в этом он был солидарен с Бреном: какая разница, какого пола человек, если ты любишь его и хочешь быть с ним. Главное ведь не физическая, а эмоциональная составляющая. Просто Тайлеру нужно не это, ему нужен друг. Ему нужна помощь.</p><p>Теперь же Джошу предстояло решить, что для него важнее: свое, возможно, разбитое в ближайшем будущем сердце, или же забота о Тайлере.</p><p>Из груди Джоша вырвался истеричный смешок. Он ведь уже выбрал давно. Поэтому, тяжело вздохнув, стараясь откинуть ненужные сейчас мысли, парень разблокировал телефон и отправил пожелание доброго утра. Ответ пришел почти мгновенно.</p><p>«Утречка? Ты в курсе, что сейчас пять, чертовых, утра?!».</p><p>Джош почувствовал себя виноватым, что разбудил Тайлера, поэтому быстро напечатал ответ, надеясь, что тот не проснется окончательно.</p><p>«Черт, Тай, прости, я не смотрел на время».</p><p>«Ахаха, поверил? Расслабься, Джиш, я тоже уже не сплю. Но ты в курсе, что ты странный: то ты просыпаешься в два часа дня, то в пять утра:)».</p><p>«Сказал парень, который употребляет редбул ящиками и шляется по ночам непонятно где:)».</p><p>За время, пока они переписывались, красноволосый успел допить свой кофе и размышляя, чем можно заняться сегодня, лег на диван. Так он и лежал, переписываясь с Тайлером, обсуждая их любимые игры, комиксы и музыкальные группы. Последняя тема натолкнула Джоша на мысль — он же обещал Тайлеру сыграть вместе с ним на выходных.</p><p>Он знал подходящее для этого место. Репетиционная точка одного друга Энди — владельца магазина, в котором Джош работал. Но сначала, конечно же, нужно было спросить об этом Тайлера. Он ведь мог и отказаться.</p><p>«Хэй, так как насчет того, чтобы сыграть вместе? :) Ты все еще хочешь этого?».</p><p>Ответ Джош ждал около пяти минут.</p><p>«Я не против, если будем только мы».</p><p>Джош счастливо улыбнулся и вскинул кулак в победном жесте. Спохватившись, он быстро напечатал ответ.</p><p>«Да, конечно, только ты и я, больше никого, обещаю:) Бери свою укулеле. Встречаемся возле магазина, в котором встретились в первый раз».</p><p>Настроение взлетело до невиданных ранее высот, сон вместе с остальными его проблемами забылись. Они всегда забывались с приходом Тайлера. С перепиской с Тайлером. С мыслями о Тайлере.</p><p>Все еще счастливо улыбаясь, Джош поднялся и направился к шкафу. Одно дело, когда тебе просто надо выйти на улицу, а другое — когда ты встречаешься с этим звездным мальчиком. Поэтому Джош волновался. Поэтому Джош очень придирчиво выбирал одежду, в итоге остановившись на черных узких джинсах и клетчатой рубашке без рукавов. Был бы здесь Брен — сказал бы, что Джош слишком горяч, настолько, что об него можно обжечься просто смотря.</p><p>Быстро обувшись, схватив рюкзак и неизменную кепку, Джош чуть ли не вприпрыжку выбежал из квартиры. Утреннее солнце ласково освещало улицу, не раздражая своими назойливыми, слишком яркими лучами, а чуть заметно щекоча губы, гладя щеки и запутываясь в ресницах Джоша. А, может быть, это все чудилось ему из-за хорошего настроения. Кажется, Джош нашел свой антидепрессант.</p><p>Быстро дойдя до того самого магазина, он остановился. Не подумал, что Тайлеру идти дольше, слишком обрадовался, слишком торопился на встречу.</p><p>Сев на ту самую ступеньку, Джош набрал другу Энди, у которого была репетиционная точка, одновременно с этим прикуривая. После долгих гудков ему ответил сонный голос:</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Хэй, привет, чувак, это Джош! Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил? — спросил он, мысленно давая себе подзатыльник — второй раз за утро не посмотреть на время, прежде чем связываться с человеком.</p><p>— А, нет, все в порядке. Я…я не спал, — ответили ему все так же сонно и немного заторможено.</p><p>— Опять писал? — спросил Джош одновременно с сочувствием и интересом, ему нравились песни, которые парень писал.</p><p>— Да, вроде того, — послышался внушительный зевок. — Так ты просто потрещать или по делу?</p><p>— Да, точно, я хотел спросить, могу ли я с одним своим другом сегодня порепетировать у тебя? — спросил Джош, выпуская дым из легких прямиком в небо и наблюдая за тем, в какие забавные узоры он складывается.</p><p>— Да без проблем, Джей! Приезжай — я еще здесь, отдам тебе ключи и пойду отсыпаться, — вот за что Джош любил его — это за понимание. — Так, хм, это тот самый паренек, про которого рассказывал Ури? Тот, который околдовал тебя?</p><p>— Брен — трепло, — проворчал Джош сердито и удивленно — когда только успел. — Да, возможно, это тот самый, про которого рассказывала наша дорогая заноза в заднице. Но вовсе он не околдовал меня!</p><p>Джош и сам не верил этим словам. На другом конце линии — тоже.</p><p>— Ну-ну, — усмехнулись в ответ. — Тогда увидимся, Джоши.</p><p>— Увидимся, Пит, — выдохнул Джош вместе с сигаретным дымом и сбросил вызов.</p><p>Чертов Ури — все растрепал. Джош был немного зол на него, но с другой стороны — это же Брен — он всем все рассказывает, но при этом ничего из того, что Джош бы действительно хотел утаить.</p><p>Вспомнив про него, красноволосый решил, что непременно сегодня встретится с Бреном, ведь в последний раз, когда они разговаривали, все было не слишком хорошо.</p><p>Из грустных мыслей его вырвало нечто твердое, приставленное к его затылку, и голос Тайлера, говорящий:</p><p>— Мы бандитоз, и это ограбление, складывайте в сумку все банки редбула, которые у вас есть!</p><p>— Воу, воу, бандитоз, полегче! — сказал Джош, улыбаясь и поднимая руки в примиряющем жесте. — Сейчас все будет, но о какой сумке вы говорите?</p><p>— Ох, черт, — пробормотал Тайлер себе под нос, на мгновение задумавшись. — Тогда придется мне сразу все выпить.</p><p>На эти слова Джош только рассмеялся и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Тайлера. И так и замер. Если до этого парень думал, что Тайлер самый милый в мире человек, которого он видел, то теперь Джош признал это неоспоримым фактом. На Тайлере было цветочное кимоно. Цветочные вансы. Тайлер стоял и прицеливался в Джоша так, будто укулеле — это винтовка. Джош подумал, что это и есть винтовка. Винтовка, которая выстрелила куда-то в область его сердца.</p><p>— Привет, — смущенно улыбнулся Тайлер, выпрямляясь и опуская свою «винтовку».</p><p>— Привет, — улыбнулся в ответ Джош, выйдя из ступора. — Ну что, готов?</p><p>— Да, я думаю, что готов, — ответил Тайлер, складывая укулеле в чехол. — Так куда именно мы идем?</p><p>— У одного моего знакомого есть репетиционная точка, — сказал Джош, поднимаясь и отряхивая штаны и рюкзак. — Он сделал ее для себя, но позволяет иногда поиграть там друзьям. Кстати, они с Энди — владельцем магазина, в котором я работаю, играют в одной группе.</p><p>— Ох, как все связано, — пробормотал Тайлер, наконец, закидывая чехол с укулеле себе на плечо.</p><p>— Жизнь вообще сложная и непредсказуемая штука, — улыбнулся Джош, направляясь в сторону, противоположную той, откуда пришел Тайлер.</p><p>Идти было не так далеко, поэтому они решили пройтись пешком. Солнце уже почти полностью господствовало в небе, посылая на землю свои лучи для того, чтобы они пропитывали все теплом, не оставляя ни единого холодного уголка. В сердце Джоша они точно ничего не пропустили. По пути они с Тайлером разговаривали об общих интересах: фильмах, книгах, комиксах. Единственными темами, которые они никогда не затрагивали, было прошлое и их проблемы. Уже близки, но недостаточно для такого. Они словно боялись спугнуть друг друга. Им казалось, что при малейшем упоминании, все, что есть у них сейчас — исчезнет, рассыплется прахом, который унесет ветер, словно этого и не было никогда.</p><p>— Вот мы и пришли, — сказал Джош, подходя ко входу в подвал, расположенному возле здания тату-салона.</p><p>Тайлер с сомнением посмотрел на лестницу, ведущую вниз.</p><p>— А вдруг ты какой-нибудь маньяк? — спросил парень, пытаясь сдержать улыбку и делая большие глаза.</p><p>— Где я прокололся? — воскликнул Джош, всплескивая руками.</p><p>Отсмеявшись, парни начали спускаться. В конце лестницы обнаружилась массивная железная дверь со звонком, в который Джош уже начал звонить, как будто отстукивая какую-то, одному ему известную, мелодию. Через пару мгновений этой пытки, дверь резко распахнулась, и в проеме показался молодой парень примерно их возраста.</p><p>— Джошуа, мать твою, Дан! Сколько раз я просил тебя так не делать, — прорычал этот парень. </p><p>Он выглядел взъерошенным, очень не выспавшимся и раздраженным.</p><p>— Ох, Пит, прости, но я не смог сдержаться, — нисколько не раскаиваясь, улыбнулся Джош.</p><p>На эти слова парень только закатил глаза и, наконец, заметил Тайлера. Они с интересом разглядывали друг друга. Только, если Тайлеру захотелось убежать и спрятаться куда-нибудь, то Пит явно горел желанием с ним познакомиться и выяснить — правда ли все то, что растрепал ему Брендон.</p><p>— Так ты и есть тот самый Тайлер, который околдовал нашего Джоши? — протянул он.</p><p>После этих слов у Тайлера на щеках выступил румянец. Как и у Джоша.</p><p>— Никто меня не околдовывал, а тебе не помешало бы поменьше слушать бредни Ури, — возмутился Джош, с мольбой смотря в глаза Пита, надеясь, что тот все поймет.</p><p>На мгновение они так и застыли.</p><p>— Ох, что ж, ладно, в конце концов, это ведь Брендон, — наконец произнес Пит, поняв все по взгляду красноволосого, махнув рукой в приглашающем жесте и скрываясь внутри.</p><p>Парни прошли в довольно уютное, хоть и небольшое, помещение, после чего в удивлении застыли, смотря на стену, расположенную прямо напротив входа. Во всю стену красным по черному была выведена надпись, явно сделанная недавно, потому что парни почувствовали запах свежей краски. От этой надписи по спине у Джоша пробежали мурашки. Он судорожно сглотнул, стараясь унять ускорившееся сердцебиение и отогнать воспоминания. Ему даже показалось, что у себя в мыслях он услышал <em><strong>его</strong></em> смех. Джош вздрогнул.</p><p>Стоящий рядом Тайлер тоже замер, практически не дыша и, как будто, сжавшись, пытаясь, стать незаметней. Также гипнотизируя надпись испуганными глазами.</p><p>С виду в этих словах не было ничего пугающего, но если задуматься, то каждый найдет в ней отражение своих демонов, что мучают его.</p><p>— Эм, Пит, что это? — наконец выдавил Джош, все еще продолжая смотреть на нее.</p><p>— Это то, чем я был занят этой ночью, — негромко и хрипло проговорил парень, тяжело вздохнув после недолгого молчания.</p><p>— Новая песня? — негромко спросил Джош, все-таки сумев оторваться от этой надписи и посмотрев на Пита.</p><p>— Да, только… — Пит замешкался, смущенно потирая затылок, — Только не говори Трику про надпись, ладно? К репетиции я что-нибудь придумаю. В крайнем случае, спрошу Энди, уж он-то точно сообразит, как спрятать ее.</p><p>— Окей, без проблем, — согласился Джош, окончательно приходя в себя.</p><p>Посмотрев на Тайлера, красноволосый заметил, что тот все еще гипнотизировал надпись. Надо было его отвлечь.</p><p>— Так, хм, Пит, это Тайлер. Тайлер, это Пит, — произнес Джош достаточно громко для того, чтобы паренек вынырнул из своих мыслей.</p><p>— Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Тайлер, надеюсь, Джош тебя не обижает? — приветливо, хоть и устало, улыбнулся Пит, махнув Тайлеру рукой.</p><p>— Мне тоже приятно. Эм, нет, разве Джош может обидеть хоть кого-нибудь? — спросил Тайлер, немного улыбнувшись. Определенно, присутствие Джоша успокаивало его, и он мог бороться с желанием избежать новых знакомств.</p><p>— Да ты наш человек, — рассмеялся Пит, в то время как Джош возмущенно вскрикнул. — Как бы мне не хотелось остаться и поболтать с вами еще, но если я в ближайшие полчаса не доберусь до кровати, то вырублюсь прямо на месте. А потом придется иметь дело с обиженным Патриком. Так что, ключи на столе, а я пошел. Удачной репетиции.</p><p>Махнув на прощание рукой, Пит забрал свои вещи и ушел, прикрыв за собой входную дверь.</p><p>— Мне показалось, или у него была подводка? — задумчиво протянул Тайлер спустя пару мгновений.</p><p>— Не показалось, — рассмеялся Джош. — Просто Пит у нас королева эмо.</p><p>Джош, скинув рюкзак на стоящий у стены диванчик, достал из него свои барабанные палочки, направляясь к установке.</p><p>— Ты можешь взять стул, если так будет удобнее. Я так понимаю, что Пит ничего не успел отключить, поэтому микрофон работает, — произнес Джош, садясь за барабанную установку Энди.</p><p>Тайлер достал свою укулеле из чехла и подошел к усилителям, выискивая нужный провод. Джош тем временем проверял звучание барабанов и регулировал высоту стула.<br/>Когда все приготовления были закончены, Тайлер подошел к микрофону, стоящему напротив барабанной установки, и вопросительно уставился на Джоша. Он не знал, как начать.</p><p>— У тебя есть какая-нибудь мелодия или песня на примете? — первым спросил Джош. — Наиграй, а я попробую подстроиться под тебя.</p><p>— Х-хорошо, — произнес Тайлер. — Только, эм, возможно, это будет грустная песня, и она не идеальна и…</p><p>— Хэй, все хорошо, мне нравятся твои песни, я уверен, что все они прекрасны, — перебил его Джош, ободряюще улыбнувшись.</p><p>Паренек, чуть кивнув, прикрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох. И выдохнул, решившись, начиная играть. Он не играл боем, так как обычно играют песни. Он играл отрывисто. Зажать аккорд пальцами. Ударить по струнам один раз. Переставить аккорд, приглушив струны. Ударить снова. При этом он не стоял на месте, а чуть пританцовывал в такт.</p><p>Джош, интуитивно почувствовав, что между этими ударами должен звучать бас, тут же принялся подыгрывать Тайлеру, добавив чуть слышный звук тарелок шестнадцатыми и по одному удару в рабочий барабан для акцента.</p><p>Тайлер, услышав это, чуть улыбнулся, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, чтобы не сбиться. Теперь, с барабанами, песня казалась ему превосходной. Неплохо было бы добавить еще бас-гитару.</p><p>Через некоторое время Тайлер придвинулся к микрофону, опуская укулеле вниз, взглядом показывая Джошу на тарелки. Тот все понял, оставляя только их чуть слышный, почти шипящий звук.</p><p>
  <em>Now is the climax to the story</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That gives the demons and angels purpose</em>
</p><p>Тягучий, как будто пропитанный страданиями, голос Тайлера отдается вибрацией в груди Джоша. Он, не переставая играть, смотрит на парня широко открытыми глазами, пытаясь впитать в себя этот голос, эти слова. Пытаясь уловить всю суть того, о чем поет этот звездный мальчик перед ним.</p><p>Сразу же, как только отзвучало последнее тягучее слово, Тайлер снова начинает играть. Как и Джош, только теперь звук тарелок громче, отчетливее, как бы идя по нарастающей.</p><p>
  <em>I am cold, can you hear?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will fly with no hope, no fear</em>
</p><p>Джош чувствует, что эта песня, как и предыдущие песни Тайлера, пропитана болью и страданиями, через которые он прошел. Он может только надеяться, что паренек не думал о легком выходе. Надеяться на то, что он сможет помочь Тайлеру.</p><p>
  <em>Plummet as I sing, plummet as I sing</em>
</p><p>На последнем слове Тайлер опять перестает играть, давая Джошу знак сделать то же самое. Затем тянет это слово так долго, что у красноволосого перехватывает дыхание. Он сидит с чуть приоткрытым ртом, не дыша и завороженно смотря на Тайлера. Это, определенно, лучшее, что он слышал в своей жизни.</p><p>В то же время, как он тянет это слово, Тайлер начинает играть, опять давая знак Джошу, поэтому получается так, что они вступают одновременно. На какое-то время Тайлер замолкает. Джош наслаждается каждым мгновением игры с ним. Не было никаких фальшивых звуков, никаких непопаданий в такт. Они играли так слаженно, словно репетировали эту песню на протяжении не менее двух лет. Так, словно они были рождены для того чтобы играть. Для того, чтобы играть друг с другом.</p><p>В какой-то момент Тайлер резко придвигается к микрофону, переставая играть на пару мгновений, и начинает читать реп, но при этом все еще пропевая слова. Чтобы не сбиться с такта, в этот момент Джош сделал небольшой переход, состоящий из низких звуков барабанов, отдающихся вибрацией в груди.</p><p>
  <em>All we are is an isle of flightless birds</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We find our worth in giving birth and stuff</em>
</p><p>Джош отключил мысли, давая телу двигаться автоматически. Оно уже привыкло к разным ритмам и поэтому мышечная память у парня была очень хорошо развита. Сейчас он был сосредоточен на Тайлере, на его словах. Он пытался представить, что тот чувствовал, о чем думал, когда писал эту песню. «Мы все — остров бескрылых птиц». Поэтично и так правдиво. Иногда Джош себя так и чувствовал — птицей, которой сломали крылья, не давая летать.</p><p>
  <em>And honestly we're probably more suicidal than ever now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you decide to live by, what you think's wrong and what's right</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Believe me you'll begin to wish you were sleeping</em>
</p><p>На этих строчках сердце Джоша болезненно сжимается, пропуская удар, и он резко вскидывает голову, пристально смотря на Тайлера, но тот опять стоит с закрытыми глазами. Не видя обеспокоенного взгляда Джоша. Что же такого пережил Тайлер? Что так сломало его? Эти мысли не отпускают Джоша с самой их первой встречи. Сейчас они стали появляться все чаще и чаще. Становились более болезненными.</p><p>
  <em>And the ground taunts my wings</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Plummet as I sing, plummet as I…</em>
</p><p>Джош и сам пропитывается той горечью, с которой парень пропевает эти слова. Сам чувствует себя беспомощной птицей со сломанными крыльями, над которой все смеются. Которой не дают летать, не дают быть собой, и все, что ему остается — это падать. Падать в бездну отчаяния, страха, неуверенности. Быть кем угодно, только не собой.</p><p>Please don't think about why you can't sleep in the evening<br/>And please don't be afraid of what your soul is really thinking</p><p>На этих словах Джош чувствует подступающий комок паники в горле. Он знает? Догадался? Он смотрит на Тайлера, пытаясь понять. Пытаясь найти ответ на свой вопрос. Тайлер же смотрит на него, успокаивающе, мягко, заботливо. Его взгляд как будто обещает Джошу защиту от его ночных кошмаров. Защиту от <strong><em>него</em></strong>.</p><p>
  <em>Your soul knows good and evil, your soul knows both sides</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And it's time you pick your battle, and I promise you this is mine</em>
</p><p>Тайлер поет эти строки, смотря прямо в глаза Джошу и Джош понимает — это не про его кошмары. Джош понимает, что Тайлер боится своих мыслей, боится сам себя. А те слова, что он поет в конце, он очень хотел бы услышать сам. Тайлер хотел бы, чтобы его поддержали в борьбе с этими мыслями. Хотел бы, чтобы рядом был кто-то.</p><p>Звук укулеле становится все тише, и Джош понимает, что песня уже заканчивается. Когда Тайлер в последний раз проводит по струнам, Джош с силой ударяет в тарелки, словно ставя точку в этой песне.</p><p>После этого кажется, что все звуки в мире исчезли. Тишина проникает всюду, куда только сможет.</p><p>— Это было потрясающе, — наконец произносит Джош, снова наполняя мир звуками. — Твои песни потрясающи. И голос…черт, Тайлер, твой голос просто потрясающий. Все эмоции переданы так точно. Я…у меня просто нет слов, чтобы описать все то, что я чувствую.</p><p>— Т-ты и правда так думаешь? — несмело улыбается паренек, с надеждой поднимая глаза на Джоша.</p><p>— Да, — отвечает красноволосый как можно более увереннее, а затем улыбается от пришедшей в его голову мысли. — Тай, у меня появилась идея.</p><p>— Ох, мне начинать волноваться? — шутит Тайлер, облегченно вздыхая — Джошу понравилось.</p><p>— Давай не будем бескрылыми птицами. Мы должны отрастить наши крылья заново, — хитро улыбаясь, произносит Джош, тем самым интригуя Тайлера.</p><p>— И что ты предлагаешь? Как нам отрастить эти крылья? — спрашивает паренек, наслаждаясь тем, что Джош использовал фразы из его песни.</p><p>— Давай создадим группу?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It's that we're all battling fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На репетиционной точке почти никогда не бывает тишины, кроме того времени, когда никого из людей на ней нет, но после слов Джоша здесь господствовала именно тишина.</p><p>Сначала лицо Тайлера было удивленное, он смотрел на Джоша широко открытыми глазами и с приоткрытым ртом. Однако через пару мгновений паренек закусил губу, а в его глазах отчетливо проступила боль.</p><p>— Хэй, Тай, все в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает Джош. </p><p>Он уже корит себя за такую несдержанную вспышку эмоций.</p><p>— Я…да…нет…я не знаю, — говорит Тайлер, рвано выдыхая, прикрывая глаза и мотая головой, словно пытаясь отогнать ненужные мысли.</p><p>— Я не настаиваю, если ты не хочешь, можем не создавать, просто мне показалось… — Джош не знает что сказать, он расстроен и смущен своей несдержанностью и эмоциональностью.</p><p>— Прости, просто… — Тайлер не заканчивает, пожимает плечами, не в силах объяснить то, что с ним происходит, не в силах объяснить свои страхи.</p><p>Джош встает из-за барабанной установки и идет к дивану, на котором уже расположился Тайлер. Его руки сцеплены в замок, плечи опущены, он сидит, немного ссутулившись и покачиваясь. Красноволосый, подумав мгновение, садится не на диван, а на пол, рядом с диваном, опираясь спиной на него. Тайлер замирает и поднимает глаза на Джоша. Он хочет узнать, о чем тот думает, заглянуть в глаза, прочесть мысли, но видит только красноволосый затылок.</p><p>Специально или нет, Джош сел настолько близко к Тайлеру, что почти касался плечом его ноги. Настолько, что они даже могли почувствовать тепло друг друга. По мере того как Тайлер вглядывался в Джоша, у него все сильнее возникало желание дотронуться до него, ощутить гладкость его волос, тепло его кожи. Пальцы на его руках начали подрагивать от этих мыслей, но, сцепив их сильнее в замок, Тайлер мог контролировать ситуацию.</p><p>Джош в это время размышлял над реакцией Тайлера на свои слова, но близость к Тайлеру так и манила. Он хотел прикоснуться к нему. Джошу казалось, что тепло, передающееся ему от ноги Тайлера, опаляет его жаром, оставляет на нем ожог, своеобразное клеймо.</p><p>Немного повернув голову и незаметно бросив взгляд на Тайлера, он решился. Действуя плавно, тягуче медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, он немного размял плечи, потянулся, а затем начал так же плавно наклоняться влево. До тех пор, пока его голова не оказалась лежащей на коленях Тайлера. Джошу было немного страшно, что парень его оттолкнет, да даже убежит. Птица в его груди снова билась о прутья своей темницы.</p><p>Тайлер застыл и даже перестал дышать. Его сердце забилось с бешеной скоростью. Это ведь значит, что он может тоже прикоснуться к Джошу? Его пальцы неуверенно дрогнули, ослабляя замок рук. Тайлер прикусывает губу в нерешительности и медленно протягивает руку к волосам Джоша.</p><p>Когда красноволосый чувствует легкое, почти невесомое касание, он не верит своим ощущениям, он думает, что это все ему снится. Когда же рука Тайлера чуть более уверенно зарывается в пряди на его голове, Джош блаженно прикрывает глаза и выдыхает, на его лице довольная улыбка. Птица в груди Джоша довольна.</p><p>Поняв, что Джошу это очень даже нравится, паренек осмелел. Расслаблено откинулся на спинку дивана, чуть прикрыв глаза, перебирая волосы Джоша и мурлыкая какую-то мелодию себе под нос.</p><p>— Когда-то у меня уже была группа, — услышал Джош сквозь пелену уже накатывающего на него сна.</p><p>— Что с ней случилось? — также тихо и хрипло прошептал Джош.</p><p>— Они…они не верили в то, что у нас все получится. Они не верили в группу. Не верили в меня, — на этом моменте, Джош почувствовал, как пальцы в его волосах дрогнули. — Им не нравились мои песни.</p><p>После этого признания красноволосому захотелось как-то поддержать Тайлера, показать ему, что он рядом. Поэтому он положил свою руку на колено парня и легонько сжал.</p><p>— Мне нравятся твои песни, — прошептал Джош.</p><p>— Сначала они тоже так говорили, — через некоторое время произнес паренек. </p><p>По его напряженному голосу было понятно, что эти воспоминания приносят ему одни мучения.</p><p>— Но через некоторое время они стали говорить, что мои песни слишком грустные, — продолжал он. — А потом я услышал, как они втайне смеялись надо мной.</p><p>Джош не знал этих парней, но за одно то, сколько страданий они доставили этому звездному мальчику, он готов был устроить им персональный филиал ада каждому. Как песни Тайлера могли не нравиться? Как они могли не находить отклик в их душах?</p><p>— Я действительно считаю твои песни потрясающими, — выдохнул Джош пытаясь донести до Тайлера свои мысли и чувства. — Когда ты поешь, когда ты играешь, мне кажется, что ты делишься частью себя, делишься своими чувствами и переживаниями. И эти чувства, они находят отклик во мне. В твоих песнях я вижу себя. Это действительно помогает мне держаться. Я…</p><p>Джош замолчал, обдумывая то, что собирается сказать Тайлеру. Действительно ли он хотел рассказать о своих проблемах? Действительно ли он хотел, чтобы кто-то знал? Но, прежде чем Джош решился, Тайлер начинает говорить.</p><p>— Кроме того, ты не мог не заметить моего странного поведения и того, что я не общаюсь с людьми, — тихо произносит паренек, и Джош замирает, чтобы не спугнуть его. — Все дело в том… Все дело в моих фобиях. Я…я боюсь людей. Боюсь того, что они могут мне сделать, боюсь их прикосновений, их взглядов, их слов. Те моменты, когда я <strong><em>у всех на виду все мое существо будто кричит</em></strong> о том, чтобы я скрылся, спрятался, потому что мне кажется, что люди видят меня насквозь. Что они могут прочитать мои мысли, увидеть все мои поступки. Возможно, все это из-за того, что я слишком много думаю. Все эти мысли не дают мне покоя, они постоянно со мной. Но в те моменты, когда я создаю музыку или пою, эти мысли уходят. Еще мне…мне помогаешь ты. Разговоры и переписки с тобой не дают этим мыслям пробраться в мою голову. С тобой мне спокойно, Джиш. Но когда рядом нет ни моей музыки, ни тебя, тогда…тогда <em><strong>мне приходится иметь дело с тем, что я чувствую</strong></em>. И <em><strong>тишина</strong></em> становится для меня <em><strong>насилием</strong></em>. Так как я смогу выступать перед кем-то, если боюсь одних только их взглядов?</p><p>Джош лежал на коленях Тайлера, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Пораженный, удивленный и немного радостный от того, что он хоть немного помогает Тайлеру. То, что он рассказал ему о своих страхах, о своих мыслях и чувствах, очень много значило для Джоша. Он поклялся себе, что не подведет доверие Тайлера к нему.</p><p>Тайлер же, приняв долгое молчание за непонимание или даже осуждение со стороны Джоша, закусил губу от того, что так больно кольнуло в области груди, и убрал руку с головы парня.</p><p>Красноволосый, поняв, что Тайлер не так воспринял его молчание, перехватил его руку и вернул себе на голову, намекая, чтобы тот продолжал, и судорожно соображая, что можно ответить на такое.</p><p>— Но ведь мне ты поешь. Тогда, в переулке, видя меня третий раз в жизни ты спел мне, — начал Джош. — К тому же, ты ведь будешь не один, я буду с тобой. Играть на барабанах, прикрывать тебе спину. А от взглядов можно спрятаться. Например, за темными очками или одевшись в комбинезон, полностью закрывающий тело, а на лицо… Лицо можно спрятать балаклавой. Тогда взгляды точно не проникнут в твои мысли.</p><p>Тайлер ошеломленно смотрел на затылок Джоша, прожигая того взглядом, не веря своим ушам. Тот действительно искал выход из ситуации. Действительно хотел помочь Тайлеру. В груди парня разлилось тепло. Хотелось плакать от счастья и танцевать, но парень только ласково перебирал пальцами мягкие пряди волос.</p><p>— Но что, если все же никому не понравятся мои песни, они слишком грустные, от них только хуже, — спрашивает Тайлер в надежде, что и на эту проблему у Джоша найдется решение.</p><p>После всего того, что только что рассказал ему Тайлер, Джош решается.</p><p>— У меня…у меня проблемы со сном, — выдыхает Джош. — Все это вместе называется патология сна. Просто бывают такие периоды, когда меня мучают бессонницы, кошмары и…и сонный паралич. Это все, скорее, психологическое. Меня постоянно мучают сомнения, неуверенность в себе и в окружающих, и это все выплескивается моим подсознанием в виде таких вот отклонений. Кроме всего этого, в такие периоды навязчивые мысли меня преследуют в виде меня же, но с размытым лицом. Когда сплю, я постоянно вижу <em><strong>его</strong></em>. В основном, в зеркалах. Такой противный и навязчивый, постоянно нашептывает мне терзающие меня мысли. Иногда все заходит настолько далеко, что я перестаю контролировать себя, — в этот момент Джош проводит по глубокому, отвратительному шраму на своей ладони и украдкой кидает взгляд на надпись на стене. — В ту ночь, когда мы встретились, я как раз страдал бессонницей, но, услышав твою песню, я забыл обо всем: о мыслях, о проблемах, обо всем плохом. Когда я слушал тебя, мне казалось, что я не один наедине со своими проблемами. Казалось, что ты понимаешь меня и поддерживаешь. Просишь не сдаваться и продолжать бороться. И тогда я нашел в себе силы бороться с этим, за что очень тебе благодарен, Тай. <em><strong>Все мы боремся со своими страхами</strong></em>, поэтому, я думаю, что твои песни помогут многим людям, так же, как они помогают мне.</p><p>Закончив говорить, Джош облегченно выдохнул. Он сделал это. Он рассказал Тайлеру.<br/>Паренек же сидел, не в силах поверить тому, что только что услышал. До этого Джош казался ему всесильным, не боящимся ничего. Словно викинг. Или панк. Теперь же, когда Тайлер знал о проблеме Джоша, его хотелось оберегать, отогнать все непрошеные мысли, защитить от кошмаров.</p><p>Не только он нуждался в помощи, но и Джош также.</p><p>— Ты сказал, что это бывает периодами, — осторожно, стараясь не сильно тревожить, повисшую в помещении тишину начал Тайлер. — Получается сейчас как раз такой период?</p><p>Джош глубоко вздыхает, и по одному этому вздоху можно понять многое. И Тайлер понимает. Ему хочется обнять Джоша, прижать к себе и никогда больше не отпускать. Защитить от всего этого. Потому что в этот момент красноволосый казался таким хрупким, таким ранимым.</p><p>— Да, — тихо произнес Джош. — Но не переживай, сейчас все не так плохо, как могло бы быть. На всякий случай у меня есть таблетки, помогающие уснуть.</p><p>На самом деле Джош немного кривил душой, и эти таблетки слабо помогали ему, но он не хотел, чтобы Тайлер волновался из-за него. Он справится. Как справлялся всегда.<br/>На этот раз повисшая тишина была наполнена тяжелыми мыслями обоих. Каждый думал о своем: Джош — о Тайлере, о том, как помочь ему, а Тайлер — о Джоше и о том, что будет, если он согласится на его предложение.</p><p>Так в тишине они просидели довольно долгое время, все так же, не меняя позы. Им было комфортно вдвоем. Они были знакомы всего четвертый день, но у обоих сложилось впечатление, что вечность. Тайлер был тем, кто первым нарушил тишину.</p><p>— Я…я думаю, что хотел бы попробовать создать группу. С тобой, — произнес Тайлер неуверенно и смущенно. — Если ты, конечно, еще не передумал.</p><p>Джош встрепенулся от этих слов, поднял голову и повернулся к Тайлеру, чтобы видеть его. В его глазах легко читалось удивление и радость.</p><p>— Конечно, не передумал, я все еще хочу этого! — счастливо улыбаясь, сказал Джош. — Тогда решено?</p><p>— Решено, — улыбнулся в ответ Тайлер.</p><p>— Хм, для группы нам понадобится название, что-то такое, что бы имело смысл. — задумчиво протянул Джош.</p><p>— Ну, нам ведь не обязательно придумывать прямо сейчас, давай каждый из нас подумает, а завтра скажем варианты и выберем что-то одно, — подумав, произнес Тайлер.</p><p>— Звучит разумно, тогда так и поступим, — согласился Джош.</p><p>Они еще некоторое время разговаривали на отвлеченные темы. Так Джош узнал, что Тайлер неплохо играет в баскетбол, а Тайлер узнал, что Джош верит в инопланетян.</p><p>— Я серьезно, Тай! У меня даже есть майка с летающей тарелкой, — всплескивает руками Джош, пытаясь доказать их существование смеющемуся Тайлеру.</p><p>Настроение у обоих парней поднялось, они забыли обо всех проблемах и просто наслаждались обществом друг друга.</p><p>Они засобирались домой, когда на часах уже было около десяти вечера. Джош, как друг владельца, выходил последним, чтобы запереть дверь. Пробежав взглядом по помещению, чтобы проверить, все ли они убрали, парень в который раз зацепился взглядом за надпись на стене, и рефлекторно сжал правую ладонь. Джош отворачивается, выходит и запирает дверь. Тайлер уже поднялся наверх.</p><p>Красноволосый на мгновение прикрывает глаза, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения, но красная на черном надпись отпечаталась на его веках.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>My songs know what you did in the dark.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Джош понимает, что это глупо, так зацикливаться на этой фразе, но ничего не может сделать с воспоминаниями. Особенно, если они имеют физическое воплощение.<br/>Разжав кулак, Джош выдыхает и спешит наверх, к Тайлеру. К Тайлеру, который поможет ему забыть о его тревожных мыслях. Джош не хочет оставаться в тишине.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Так же, как в прошлый раз, Джош проводил Тайлера до дома и договорился о том, что до завтра они придумывают названия для группы, а в понедельник, после универа, идут на первую репетицию их группы.</p><p>Их группа. Джош постоянно произносил это в своей голове. Пытаясь привыкнуть. Пытаясь поверить в то, что этот звездный мальчик все-таки согласился играть с ним. Ему очень повезло оказаться тогда ночью возле магазина. Подумать только, его бессонница принесла пользу.</p><p>Как и обещал Джош, после этого он направился к Брендону. Друг не отвечал на его сообщения примерно с обеда, и парень беспокоился. Зная Брендона, можно было только догадываться, каких глупостей он уже мог успеть натворить.</p><p>Уже подходя к дому Брена, Джош услышал очень громкую музыку. Он огляделся — никаких машин возле дома друга припарковано не было, так что это точно была не вечеринка. Подойдя к двери, парень подумал, что звонить не имело смысла — с такой музыкой его бы вряд ли услышали. Поэтому Джош достал запасной комплект ключей от дома Брена. Тот, как и Джош, отдал другу связку на всякий случай.</p><p>Осторожно зайдя в дом, Джош двинулся по коридору вглубь.</p><p>— Брен, ты здесь? — крикнул парень, пытаясь перекричать орущую музыку.</p><p>Ответа, естественно, не последовало. Дойдя до гостиной, Джош распахнул дверь, и его чуть не снесло волной музыки, хлынувшей оттуда. Музыкальный центр с огромными колонками был включен на полную мощность. Ури же обнаружился танцующем на столе с бутылкой виски в руках. Один.</p><p>Понимая, что музыку ему не перекричать, Джош двинулся по направлению к музыкальному центру, так и оставшись незамеченным. Глаза Брена были закрыты, казалось, что он полностью растворился в музыке. В тот момент, когда красноволосый нажал на «Стоп», тишина звоном резанула по ушам обоим. Парням показалось, что они оглохли.</p><p>От неожиданности Брен распахнул глаза и резко вскинул голову, чуть качнувшись. Джош понял, что тот пьян. Даже догадывался о причине этого.</p><p>— Джоооши, — пьяно протянул Брендон, наконец, фокусируя взгляд на друге.</p><p>— Брен, что происходит? — обеспокоенно спросил парень, даже не надеясь, что тот так легко все расскажет.</p><p>— Как что? Танцы! — воскликнул брюнет, размахивая рукой и тем самым проливая часть содержимого бутылки на пол.</p><p>— Я спрашивал не об этом. Почему ты пьян и танцуешь один на столе с включенными на максимум колонками? — терпеливо спросил Джош, медленно приближаясь к Брендону.</p><p>Парень поморщился, как от зубной боли и посмотрел в глаза Джошу в поисках поддержки. Красноволосый помнил о том, чем закончился их телефонный разговор. Догадывался, что могло привести Брена в такое состояние.</p><p>— Потому что…потому что я больше не могу находиться наедине со своими мыслями, — произнес он хрипло. — Потому что <em><strong>иногда тишина</strong></em> для меня — <em><strong>это насилие</strong></em>.</p><p>— Хэй, Брен, давай спустим тебя отсюда и приведем в порядок, а потом ты мне все расскажешь, — сказал Джош, протягивая руку, чтобы друг мог спуститься со стола.</p><p>— Я слезу только если… — Ури оборвал фразу на полуслове, отведя глаза в сторону.</p><p>— Только если что? — спросил Джош, стараясь всем своим видом внушить уверенность.</p><p>— Только если ты останешься со мной на ночь, — быстро произносит Брендон, с надеждой смотря на Джоша, надеясь, что он поймет.</p><p>— Конечно останусь, — произносит Джош. </p><p>Он все понимает.</p><p>Замерев на пару мгновений, вглядываясь в глаза друга, пытаясь найти там подвох, Брендон вздыхает и протягивает руку в ответ, принимая помощь и спускаясь со стола.</p><p>Первым делом Джош, несмотря на протесты, отбирает у друга бутылку и оставляет на столе. Потом уберет. После чего он думает, что Ури не помешало бы поспать. Зная его, Джош мог с уверенностью сказать, что друг не спал со вчерашнего дня. С того момента, как проснулся у Даллона.</p><p>У Брендона уже бывали такие моменты симпатии к кому-то и следующей за этим паники, но никогда настолько сильно. Видимо, этот Даллон действительно зацепил его. Джош мог только надеяться, что этот парень лучше, чем Росс. Он пообещал себе поговорить с ним при первой же возможности.</p><p>— Брен, тебе нужно переодеться, — сказал Джош, доведя его до спальни.</p><p>— Пффф, если кому и надо переодеться, то это тебе, я же могу спать даже в костюме, — смеется Брендон.</p><p>— Нет, так не пойдет, — говорит Джош, он знает, что для того, чтобы Ури расслабился, ему нужен комфорт. — Хорошо, если ты так считаешь, то я тоже переоденусь.</p><p>— Оххх, ну ладно, мамочка, — вздыхает Брендон, закатывая глаза.</p><p>Он пытается сделать шаг по направлению к гардеробу, но его ноги заплетаются, а мир вокруг вращается с огромной скоростью.</p><p>— Джоооши, — жалобно тянет Брен, чуть выпячивая нижнюю губу в капризном жесте.</p><p>Джош вздыхает и идет искать домашнюю одежду для Брена и себя, раз уж он обещал остаться, попутно прося всех известных богов послать ему больше терпения.</p><p>Найдя пару пижамных штанов и футболок (благо у них с Бреном почти одинаковый размер), Джош возвращается обратно. Друг, видимо окончательно устав от вращения перед глазами, сел на кровать, борясь с тем, чтобы упасть на нее прямо так и уснуть. Джош думает, что сейчас Брендон выглядит, как воробушек, нахохлившийся и сонный.</p><p>Быстро переодевшись сам, Джош помог проделать то же самое Брендону и уложил его, сопротивляющегося, в постель.</p><p>— Ты обещал, что останешься со мной, — сказал Брендон, вцепившись в руку Джоша.</p><p>— Хорошо, тогда двигайся, — сказал Джош со вздохом, после минутной паузы.</p><p>Спать с Брендоном — это автоматически становиться его подушкой, на которую он складывает руки и ноги. Но Джош готов потерпеть ночь ради душевного спокойствия друга.<br/>Как Джош и предполагал, Брендон закинул на него свою руку и положил голову на грудь. Он всегда так делал, когда нуждался в поддержке. Когда его болезнь обострялась. Джош обнял его в ответ. Они часто так спали еще со средней школы. Поддерживая друг друга.</p><p>— Сегодня Даллон приходил на прослушивание, — тихо сказал Брен спустя пару минут тишины.</p><p>— И как он? — осторожно спросил Джош.</p><p>— Он превосходно играет, — все так же тихо произнес Брендон. — Я…я сказал, что он может рассчитывать на место басиста.</p><p>— Вау, это…это здорово? — сказал Джош, пытаясь уловить настроение Брендона и предугадать его реакцию.</p><p>— Да. Здорово. — сказал брюнет без особой радости в голосе. — Джей, я не знаю, что делать. Мне кажется…кажется, мне нравится Даллон. И он…он вроде флиртует со мной, но я не знаю. Я не могу. Ты же понимаешь. Помнишь ведь, как все было… Что если…что если он только притворяется хорошим, а на самом деле…на самом деле…</p><p>— Брен, прекрати, ты <em><strong>слишком далеко зашел, хватит думать</strong></em> об этом, — мягко прерывает его Джош, чуть сжимая в объятиях. — Все люди не могут быть такими, как Росс.</p><p>— Я…я понимаю, но… — Брен вздыхает недоговаривая. </p><p>Ему хочется верить словам Джоша. Хочется верить Даллону. Но та часть его, которую сломал Райан в свое время, кричит о том, что Брендону не нужен никакой Даллон Уикс. Ему нужно бежать, спасаться от него. Однако, в то же самое время, другую часть его тянет к Даллону. Этой его части хочется быть ближе. Брендон запутался в жизни. Брендон запутался в себе. Он считает, что ему несказанно повезло, что у него есть Джош. Джош всегда поддержит, всегда поймет, не даст натворить глупостей. Джош единственный человек, которому Брендон доверяет.</p><p>— Не думай об этом, — шепчет Джош, ероша волосы Брендона, на что он забавно морщит нос. — Пусть все течет своим ходом, мы ведь, к сожалению, не можем контролировать наши чувства. Поэтому, я думаю, что тебе не надо так сильно переживать по этому поводу. Тем более, Даллон не кажется мне плохим парнем. И, Брен, у тебя всегда есть я.</p><p>— Что бы я без тебя делал, Джоши? — спрашивает Ури наконец улыбаясь.</p><p>— Вероятно, валялся бы в какой-нибудь канаве или был продан в рабство в какой-нибудь восточной стране, — посмеивается Джош, вспоминая все их приключения.</p><p>— Ты прав, черт возьми, — смеется Брендон в ответ, а затем, посерьезнев, добавляет. — Ты мне как брат, Джош, и я всегда готов поддержать тебя, ты же знаешь это?</p><p>— Конечно, знаю, Брен. Как и я тебя, — отвечает парень, мягко улыбаясь.</p><p>После этого Брен поудобнее устроился под боком у Джоша и буквально через минуту уже забавно посапывал. У Джоша же сна не было ни в одном глазу. В тишине в голову Джоша стали лезть разные неприятные мысли, сомнения, страхи. Все дошло до того, что он начал <em><strong>размышлять об ужасных вещах</strong></em>, которые, как он надеялся, никогда не произойдут.</p><p>Брен и Тайлер правы: <em><strong>иногда тишина — это насилие</strong></em>.</p><p>Поэтому Джош аккуратно достает из рюкзака наушники и включает музыку, отдаваясь, растворяясь в ней, думая, что в эту ночь ничего плохого не должно случиться. Обычная бессонница. Он привык к ней.</p><p>Насмешливый голос в его голове думает совершенно иначе. Ведь ночь так непредсказуема и полна сюрпризов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A drink for the horror that I'm in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночь так или иначе вступает в свои права, насылает на людей сны. Джош думает, что ночь питается снами. Иначе зачем бы ей это все. Укрывает мир завесой тьмы, чтобы никто не мог увидеть ее деяний, убаюкивает и высасывает сны вместе с их жизненными силами. Единственные защитники людей — это звезды. Собираясь вместе, освещая Землю, они не дают ночи красть сны людей. Питаться ими. Потому что тогда ночь разрастется и затмит собой солнце. Так думает Джош.</p><p>Мерное дыхание, тепло Брендона, музыка в наушниках и ночь сделали свое дело — усыпили Джоша. Он даже не понял, в какой момент заснул. На удивление, не было даже снов.</p><p>Проснулся он все еще ночью, может быть, от неосторожного движения, может быть от того, что Брен что-то бормотал во сне, а может быть от того, что в сердце Джоша закрался ужас.</p><p>Он не мог понять, откуда он взялся. Возможно, из сна, которого он не помнил, а может быть…</p><p>Джош пытается пошевелиться, открыть глаза, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Ничего не получается. Ни единая мышца не двигается. Ему кажется, что его парализовало, он одновременно чувствует и не чувствует свое тело. Очень странное ощущение. Пугающее. Тревожное.</p><p>Ужас продолжал разрастаться. Джошу начало казаться, что в комнате, помимо их с Бреном, кто-то есть. Кто-то невидимый для Джоша, невидимый для спящего Брендона. Музыка в наушниках сменилась. Казалось, что голос на записи передает эмоции Джоша. Он также был объят ужасом.</p><p>
  <em>They’re these terrors and it’s like…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat</em>
</p><p>Красноволосый действительно почувствовал, как будто его схватили за горло, душа, не давая нормально вдохнуть.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что глаза Джоша были закрыты, он четко видел того, кто душил его. Видел склонившуюся над ним костлявую фигуру с четырьмя крыльями за спиной. Кожа ее была иссохшая, обтягивающая кости и череп так плотно, что казалось, ее просто натянули. Вместо глаз и носа только пустые провалы, из которых текла кровь, капая прямо на ковер Брендона. А на голове у нее расцветал кровавый венок, выпуская шипы в разные стороны.</p><p>В одной руке у этого существа его костлявыми, иссушенными пальцами был зажат фонарь. Не обычный современный фонарь, а старый свечной стеклянный фонарь.</p><p>«Зачем ему фонарь? — подумал Джош. — Оно ведь видит в темноте».</p><p>Парень не знал, откуда у него такая уверенность, но он точно знал, что существо прекрасно все видит и не нуждается в свете. Может быть, фонарь нужен для Джоша, чтобы он видел это уродство и проникался ужасом каждой клеточкой своего тела.</p><p>Другой же рукой, обхватив своими костлявыми пальцами шею, существо душило Джоша. Парень чувствовал, как в кожу впиваются страшные длинные пальцы с землей под ногтями. Он даже почувствовал этот земляной запах. Словно это существо только что вылезло из-под земли. Из могилы, вырыв выход наружу собственными руками.</p><p>Тем временем вокалист в наушниках продолжал петь про накрывший его ужас.</p><p>
  <em>Like last night uh they’re not like tremors</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They’re worse than tremors they’re they’re these terrors</em>
</p><p>Ужас сковал и Джоша, он не мог пошевелиться, не мог ослабить эту хватку на горле, не мог крикнуть, чтобы разбудить Брендона. Он ничего не мог.</p><p>Тем временем черный язык этого существа тянулся к Джошу. Парню было не понятно, что этому существу нужно от него. Возможно, это и есть ночь, которая питается снами людей. Возможно, это — существо, питающееся только кошмарами. А может быть, оно просто хочет высосать всю жизнь, что осталась в Джоше.</p><p>
  <em>A drink for the horror that I'm in,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For the good guys, and the bad guys,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For the monsters that I've been</em>
</p><p>Джош уже ощущал тошнотворное дыхание этого существа. Чувствовал могильный холод, идущий от него. Ужас сковал все его тело. Птица в груди замерла, забилась куда-то подальше, под ребра.</p><p>
  <em>The hardest parts</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The awful things that I've seen</em>
</p><p>Существо, наконец, достигает Джоша, опаляя своим тошнотворным дыханием. Черный склизкий язык проходится по его щеке, оставляя за собой дорожку слизи.</p><p>Джошу хочется кричать и плакать, но он не может ни того, ни другого. Грудную клетку сдавило. Дыхания уже перестает хватать. Джош чувствует, что еще мгновение и ему придет конец.</p><p>
  <em>Kiss me goodbye,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And sleep</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just sleep</em>
</p><p>Существо склоняется еще ниже, к уху, все также проводя языком по щеке Джоша.</p><p>— Я — это ты, Джош, — шепчет оно знакомым голосом из зеркала. — Я — это все то отвратительное, что есть в тебе. И я не перестану тебя мучить, даже не мечтай.</p><p>Оно довольно. Оно чувствует страх Джоша, чувствует его ужас. Ведь они с Джошем связаны.</p><p>Осознание достигает Джоша в тот момент, когда воздух окончательно заканчивается, а существо так знакомо смеется: это и есть то, что мучает его, его бессонницы, его кошмары, его сонный паралич. Джош думает, что уже слишком поздно, вот так все и закончится для него. Он успевает пожалеть о том, что оставляет Брендона и Тайлера одних. Как они справятся без него?</p><p>— А нужен ли ты им вообще? — спрашивает существо. — Такой самоуверенный, такой наивный. Ты им не нужен. Без тебя им будет лучше.</p><p>
  <em>Wake up!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wake up!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wake up!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can’t, I can’t ever wake up</em>
</p><p>Ускользающим сознанием Джош чувствует шевеление Брендона рядом. В этот момент парень делает огромное усилие и, наконец, двигается.</p><p>Он резко садится в кровати, судорожно вдыхая в себя воздух. Наушники слетают, плеер падает на пол, и по комнате разносятся последние звуки этой, холодящей кровь, песни.<br/>Джош пытается отдышаться, с хрипом втягивая в себя воздух. Парень весь в холодном поту, его трясет. В сердце засел ужас.</p><p>Насколько бы крепко не спал Брендон, он просыпается, как только Джош подскакивает на кровати. Трет глаза, пытаясь разлепить их.</p><p>— Джош? — хрипло разрывает тишину он.</p><p>Ури слышит хриплые вдохи и видит сгорбившуюся спину. Он сразу все понимает. Также резко подскакивает на кровати, переползает, садится напротив Джоша, закрывшего лицо руками. Сейчас главное — не напугать его еще больше.</p><p>— Джоши, посмотри на меня, — шепчет Брен. — Пожалуйста, Джей. Это всего лишь я, Брендон.</p><p>Он неуверенно тянется к рукам парня, но тот первым отводит их от своего лица. Смотрит на друга с таким отчаянием, Брен может увидеть ужас в его глазах. Джош дезориентирован, оглушен, не может осознать, что происходит.</p><p>— Все хорошо, Джей, ты здесь, со мной, — успокаивающе шепчет Ури, медленно придвигаясь к парню.</p><p>Осознание происходящего вокруг него постепенно накатывает на Джоша. Он прикрывает глаза. Казалось, что черты его лица заострились, стали резкими, грубыми. Джош вдыхает в очередной раз, и из его груди раздается всхлип.</p><p>Брендон, отбросив осторожность, придвигается к Джошу, садится ему на колени и обнимает, прижимает к себе, успокаивающе поглаживая по голове и спине.</p><p>— Все хорошо, это всего лишь сон, — шепчет Брендон в макушку Джоша. — Мы сейчас у меня дома, кроме нас здесь никого. Все хорошо.</p><p>Джош, наконец, дает волю эмоциям, отпускает себя. Обнимает Брена в ответ, всхлипывает и позволяет слезам катиться из глаз.</p><p>— Не позволяй кому бы то ни было управлять тобой, ты это ты, — все также продолжает шептать Брендон, с замирающим сердцем слушая всхлипы лучшего друга. </p><p>Он бы и сам разревелся от того, что не в силах избавить Джоша от всего этого, но нельзя. Тогда Джош может закрыться в себе, чтобы не причинять боли другу.</p><p>— Ты со мной, Джош, я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред, слышишь, — продолжает Брендон.</p><p>— З-зачем, — выдавливает из себя красноволосый сквозь всхлипы.</p><p>— Что зачем? — ласково спрашивает Брен, в очередной раз проводя по волосам парня.</p><p>— За-зачем я н-нужен тебе? Я в-ведь бес-бесполезен, — вырывается у него. </p><p>У Джоша все еще стоит в ушах тот голос, шепчущий, что он никому не нужен.</p><p>— Что значит бесполезен? — возмущается Брендон, но чуть успокаивается, чтобы Джош не подумал, что друг испытывает какие-то негативные эмоции. — Ты мой лучший друг, Джей. Ты всегда поддерживаешь меня, каким бы невыносимым я ни был. Всегда заботишься, всегда вытаскиваешь из передряг. С тобой чертовски здорово и весело. Ты мне как брат. И я люблю тебя так же, как если бы мы были родными братьями. Даже больше, наверное. Ни в одном из существующих миров не существует Брендона без Джоша, я уверен в этом.</p><p>— Н-но, что е-если…</p><p>— Без, «если», Джош. Ты нужен мне. Точка, — прерывает его Брендон. </p><p>Старается звучать убедительно, так чтобы у друга даже сомнений больше не возникало.</p><p>Постепенно Джош начал успокаиваться, его дыхание стало выравниваться. Брендон все так же сидел на Джоше и успокаивающе гладил, шепча всякие глупости.</p><p>Брен очень испугался за друга. Таких приступов он не помнил еще со средней школы, когда они оба переживали самый худший период в их жизни, оставивший на каждом свои шрамы.</p><p>— Спасибо, — едва слышно произнес Джош хриплым от рыданий голосом.</p><p>— Ты не должен благодарить меня за это, ты же знаешь, я всегда рядом, если что, — произносит Брен в ответ. — У меня есть какао, хочешь?</p><p>— Клубничное? — спрашивает Джош с надеждой.</p><p>— Клубничное, такое, как ты любишь, — слабо улыбается в ответ парень.</p><p>— Да, я бы не отказался, — пытается улыбнуться Джош. — Еще я бы не отказался уйти отсюда.</p><p>Он кидает взгляд на кровать. Сейчас она слишком напоминает ему пережитый ужас.</p><p>— Конечно, не вопрос, — говорит Брен, вставая и протягивая Джошу руку. — Можем посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм.</p><p>— Да, что-нибудь веселое, — отвечает Джош, принимая помощь друга, вставая с кровати.</p><p>Они идут сначала на кухню, чтобы сделать себе какао. Даже речи нет о том, чтобы отправить Джоша выбирать фильм, пока Брендон все делает. Нет, он не собирался сейчас оставлять друга одного.</p><p>Итогом стали две горячие кружки ароматного какао, чихающий Брендон, лицо которого все было в какао-порошке, и залитая молоком майка Джоша. Просто они не могут сделать что-то спокойно. Просто они всегда поддаются эмоциям и делают нелогичные вещи. Так Брен хотел засыпать немного какао под майку Джоша, чтобы иметь полное право называть его «сладким мальчиком». Однако же, Джош, выучивший все хитрости Брендона, среагировал первым. Взял горсточку порошка и дунул его прямо в лицо Брена, у которого в руках была кружка с только что налитым молоком. Повезло, что оно еще не было в микроволновке.</p><p>Этот эпизод немного разрядил обстановку и расслабил парней. Брен стряхнул основную часть порошка, но не стал умываться, красуясь теперь розовыми разводами на щеках и на лбу. Джош же просто снял майку и кинул ее куда-то на стул в кухне. Все равно это майка Брена.</p><p>Поудобней устроившись на диване, после долгих споров, они включают Kingsman. Джош смотрел трейлер и ему кажется, что это очередная тупая комедия, но это ведь как раз то, что ему сейчас нужно.</p><p>Джош меняет свое мнение примерно минут через двадцать. Фильм увлекает его, заставляет забыть обо всех мыслях, обо всех проблемах.</p><p>Уютный диван, хороший фильм, любимое клубничное какао и Брендон под боком, все это успокаивает Джоша. В этой идиллии не хватает еще одного человека — Тайлера.</p><p>Но Джош думает, что Тайлер вряд ли согласится прийти сейчас, ночью, к Брену домой. Тем более, если вспомнить его проблемы в общении.</p><p>— Так что там у вас с тем парнем которого ты встретил ночью? — спрашивает Брен после того, как фильм заканчивается.</p><p>Лицо Джоша сразу озарила счастливая от теплых воспоминаний улыбка.</p><p>— Я встретил его в тот вечер, после выступления, и мы встречались еще сегодня, — улыбаясь произнес Джош. — И мы играли на инструментах, и он пел мне, Брен. А еще он согласился создать группу со мной!</p><p>— Ох, черт, Джоши, поздравляю тебя! Правда, чертовски за тебя рад! — воскликнув, бросается Брен с объятиями на Джоша. — Я знал, что у тебя все получится!</p><p>— Ох, ты меня задушишь, — смеется парень, но из объятий не вырывается. — И, ну, пока еще не все понятно с группой, но я чертовски рад. А Тайлер… Тайлер он такой замечательный. Его голос потрясающий, его песни проникают в самую душу.</p><p>— Так его зовут Тайлер? — усмехается Брендон, а потом догадка приходит к нему в голову. — Потрясающий, говоришь? Джош, ты…</p><p>Джош понимает, о чем спрашивает друг. Он закусывает губу и вымучено улыбается, глядя на отстранившегося Брена, воспросительно выгнувшего бровь.</p><p>— Ох, Джоши, — поняв все по взгляду друга, выдыхает брюнет.</p><p>— Я не…не могу ничего с собой поделать, — отводит взгляд Джош.</p><p>Брендон ласково треплет его по голове, выдыхает и чуть улыбается. Он только надеется, что это не сломает Джоша так же, как его когда-то.</p><p>— Хорошо, но я надеюсь с ним познакомиться! — заявляет друг.</p><p>— С этим…могут быть проблемы, но я спрошу его об этом, — замялся Джош, пытаясь представить взрывного, вечно болтающего Брендона и Тайлера рядом.</p><p>— Хорошо, — соглашается Брен, одновременно с этим отползая от Джоша подальше и добавляя с хитрой ухмылкой.  — Надо же мне что-то Питу рассказывать.</p><p>— Что ты ему уже успел рассказать? — вспоминает Джош разговор с Питом. — Хватит рассказывать всем то, чего нет! Пит пересказывал мне это при Тайлере!</p><p>— Что-о? Ты познакомил его сначала с Питом? Не со своим лучшим другом? Как ты мог? — драматично всплеснув руками, воскликнул Брендон.</p><p>— Так…так получилось, — виновато сказал красноволосый. — Прости, Брен, я…</p><p>Не успел Джош закончить, как ему в лицо прилетела подушка.</p><p>— Ах, так?! — воскликнул он, коварно улыбаясь. — Ну все, это война.</p><p>Подушечная драка состоялась бы, если бы в этот момент у Джоша не зазвонил телефон. Он замер с занесенной подушкой и кинул взгляд на экран.</p><p>Для того, чтобы птица в груди Джоша затрепетала, а на его лице расцвела улыбка, достаточно всего одного имени из трех букв. На экране мобильника высветилось такое родное сердцу — «Тай».</p><p>Джош отложил подушку, кинув взгляд на лыбящегося Брендона, и взял телефон.</p><p>— Да? — произнес он отвечая на звонок.</p><p>— Эм, привет, Джиш, это Тайлер, если ты еще не забыл кто это, — неуверенно, но с улыбкой в голосе произнесли на том конце линии.</p><p>— Хммм, Тайлер? — показушно задумался Джош. — Это тот, который восхитительно поет и играет со мной в группе? Забыл ее название, к сожалению.</p><p>— Да, он самый, — смеется Тайлер. — Я…я не разбудил тебя?</p><p>— Нет, совсем нет, — отвечает Джош с тяжелым вздохом. Тайлер все понимает.</p><p>Ему хочется сейчас быть рядом с Джошем. Хочется поддержать, но не знает, как.</p><p>В момент этой небольшой паузы тишину решает разбавить Брен, подобравшийся к Джошу со спины.</p><p>— Хэй, Тайлер, я Брендон — лучший друг Джоша. Он столько о тебе рассказывает, — выкрикивает он в трубку и смеется, когда Джош пытается его отпихнуть.</p><p>— Черт… Эм, Тайлер, прости этого идиота, он просто не в состоянии себя контролировать, — виновато, но со смехом произносит Джош.</p><p>Он кидает на Брена предупреждающий взгляд и уходит на кухню.</p><p>— Это…эм…ничего, — произносит паренек неуверенно и заинтересовано одновременно, — Так ты рассказывал обо мне?</p><p>— Конечно, я рассказывал! Как я мог не рассказать о том, как превосходно ты поешь! — лучший способ скрыть смущение — это сделать вид, что все так и должно быть.</p><p>— О, вау, спасибо, — по голосу слышно, что Тайлер чертовски смущен. — В общем, я звоню, чтобы… Я не дождался утра и решил позвонить тебе, потому что у меня есть вариант с названием.</p><p>— Всего один? — спрашивает Джош, одновременно с этим садясь на барный стул, пододвигая к себе поближе пепельницу и сигареты Брендона.</p><p>— Да, но…но мне кажется он…хм, правильный, как бы странно это не звучало, — Джош думает, что Тайлер нервничает. </p><p>Определенно. Красноволосый закуривает и с наслаждением втягивает в себя дым.</p><p>— Так что это за вариант? — спрашивает он, уверенный, что этот звездный мальчик совершенно точно окажется прав.</p><p>— Я только что прочитал книгу про одного инженера во время войны. Он…перед ним встал очень сложный моральный выбор: либо продавать бракованные детали, чтобы прокормить семью, либо не продавать, потому что тогда могут погибнуть люди на войне. И в итоге он выбрал легкий путь: он продал бракованные детали. И последствием его выбора стала смерть двадцать одного пилота, — рассказывал Тайлер. — И этот выбор делает каждый человек. И даже не раз в жизни. Этот выбор есть всегда. И легкий путь не всегда лучший.</p><p>— Вау, это…это потрясающе, Тай, — в восхищении выдохнул Джош, когда он говорил, что у названия должен быть смысл, он не предполагал, что Тайлер будет копать настолько глубоко. — И как ты предлагаешь назвать группу?</p><p>— Я…я предлагаю назвать ее Twenty one pilots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I'll be holding on to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда так случается, что не можешь подобрать правильные слова как бы ни пытался, как бы ни искал, а иногда — слышишь слово или фразу и сразу понимаешь, что вот оно — так и должно быть.</p><p>Так и Джош, услышав название группы, предложенное Тайлером, замер на мгновение, прислушиваясь, произнес пару раз, пробуя, смакуя на языке звучание.<br/>У него появилось ощущение, что это правильно. Что так и должно быть. Что так было всегда.</p><p>— Мне нравится, — произносит Джош счастливо зажмуриваясь — у него есть своя группа. </p><p>Своя группа с Тайлером.</p><p>— Это определенно самое лучшее название, которое можно было бы придумать, Тай, — произносит Джош, затягиваясь.</p><p>— Ты…ты правда так думаешь? — спрашивает паренек неуверенно.</p><p>— Да, конечно, я готов хоть сейчас написать его на своей футболке маркером, — отвечает Джош, счастливо улыбаясь.</p><p>— Ох, я рад, — выдыхает Тайлер с облегчением. — Сделаешь с моей футболкой то же самое?</p><p>— Ты еще спрашиваешь? Да я готов сам сшить тебе эту футболку, как автору идеи, — смеется в ответ красноволосый.</p><p>— Ловлю тебя на слове, — поддерживает его веселье Тайлер.</p><p>Отсмеявшись, они сидят молча еще некоторое время, слушая дыхание друг друга. Дыхание, проходящее сквозь разряды электрического тока, радиоволн, колебаний воздуха. Оно сталкивается где-то на середине разделяющего их расстояния, перемешивается и продолжает свой путь, в конечном счете достигая собеседника.</p><p>Никто из них не хочет прощаться, но оба они знают, что завтра им в универ и, хотя бы Тайлеру, необходимо выспаться. Джошу, конечно, тоже, очень даже необходимо, но он не может пока.</p><p>Время теряется между этих совместных вдохов и выдохов, они не знают, сколько просидели так. Но в итоге Джош, докурив третью сигарету, тяжело вздыхает и произносит нужные слова.</p><p>— Тай, тебе не пора спать? — спрашивает он мягко, ласково.</p><p>— Я…я могу и не спать, — Тайлер знает, что не выдержит долго без сна, но ему так не хочется класть трубку.</p><p>— Нет, не можешь, — улыбаясь говорит Джош. — Хэй, Тай, я ведь никуда не денусь, мы встретимся завтра в универе, помнишь?</p><p>— Да…да, я помню, — произносит Тайлер, мысленно уже переносясь в будущее, гадая, как же все будет завтра. — Тогда доброй тебе ночи, Джош.</p><p>Он знает, что Джош не собирается спать, поэтому выбирает наиболее нейтральную для прощания фразу. Джош понимает, ценит это.</p><p>— Сладких снов, Тай, — произносит красноволосый в ответ, мысленно представляя, как треплет его наверняка мягкие волосы.</p><p>Положив трубку, Джош мечтательно смотрит на звезды, виднеющиеся через окно, и возвращается к Брендону.</p><p>Весь остаток ночи они смотрят старые смешные комедии и иногда совершают набеги на кухню.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В воздухе, наконец, начал чувствоваться запах осени. Небо заволокло тучами, такими низкими, что казалось они вот-вот упадут на землю, накрыв ее собой, как одеялом. Ветер срывал пышную шапку листвы с деревьев, уносил с собой все что мог — от целлофановых пакетов до газеты, вырванной из рук какого-то пожилого мужчины.</p><p>Тайлер вдыхает воздух полной грудью, наслаждаясь сменой времени года. Очень сложно уловить ту тонкую грань между тем, когда на улице уже не лето, но еще и не осень. Парень думает, что сейчас как раз оно.</p><p>Тайлер поправляет свою красную шапку, боясь, что озорной ветер и ее унесет с собой. Унесет в уходящее уже лето.</p><p>Он пришел в универ раньше, чем нужно. Слишком волновался, предвкушал, замечтавшись, не заметил, что вышел слишком рано. Все его мысли были заняты Джошем.</p><p>Парень не мог понять, почему он так часто думает о красноволосом. Тот был в его мыслях постоянно.</p><p>Зайдя на территорию универа, Тайлер рассеянно огляделся вокруг. Он не представлял, чем можно заняться все то время до начала занятий. До прихода Джоша.</p><p>Досадливо поморщившись и поправив рюкзак, Тайлер направился в главный корпус к вендинговому автомату за соком.</p><p>Купив себе сок, он устроился на подоконнике в коридоре неподалеку от аудитории, в которой у него должна была быть пара.</p><p><em><strong>Вид с подоконника кажется заманчивым</strong></em>. Тайлер <em><strong>задумывается о смысле жизни</strong></em>, глядя на проходящих за окном людей, на плывущие облака.</p><p>Мысли опять настигают его. Обычно <em><strong>это происходит по ночам</strong></em>, но сейчас вокруг Тайлера тишина, поэтому они настигают его. Внезапно. Безжалостно.</p><p>Он пытается осознать все, что случилось. Как из тихого, неприметного мальчика из него вдруг получился вокалист группы. Еще не сформировавшейся полностью, но это не так важно.</p><p>Он не понимал, что такого в нем нашел Джош, что так упорно добивался его внимания. Другой бы на его месте бросил бы эту затею, оставил Тайлера одного, но не Джош. «Почему?» — крутилось в голове Тайлера. Его мысли возвращались в те времена, когда он также доверился людям, думал, что он нужен, что его ценят, что им дорожат. Но в итоге жестокая правда настигла его, как бы он ни пытался спрятаться. Он никому не нужен. Так почему он думает, что с Джошем будет иначе? Почему он думает, что нужен Джошу?</p><p>Но, как бы ни пытался он все это осознать, он не мог найти ответы на свои вопросы. От этого становилось очень тяжело на душе и очень грустно. Осень бушевала за окном ветрами, в душе Тайлера бушевали сомнения.</p><p>Задумавшись, погрузившись в себя, он вздрогнул от того, что кто-то окликнул его. Повернув голову, смотря на окликнувшего его широкими глазами, внутри себя Тайлер почувствовал нарастающую панику.</p><p>С противоположного конца коридора к нему направлялся невысокий брюнет с необычной, но от этого более притягательной внешностью. Он улыбался во все тридцать два и явно был счастлив. И тут паника накрывает Тайлера с головой.</p><p>«Нет, пожалуйста, не подходи ко мне», — думает Тайлер. Его глаза бегают по помещению, ища выход. Но выхода нет.</p><p>«Бежать», — решает он, — «Нужно бежать и прятаться».</p><p>Парень резко соскакивает с подоконника, на секунду замирает, разворачивается в противоположную сторону и срывается с места.</p><p>Он не знает, куда он бежит, в его голове набатом, крутится лишь одна фраза: «Нужно спрятаться. Спрятаться. Спрятаться».</p><p>Он сам не заметил, как ноги принесли его в музыкальный класс. Это тупик. Обратно возвращаться нельзя, иначе он его точно найдет. Тайлер не мог себе объяснить, почему он боится разговора и хоть малейшего присутствия другого человека рядом. Он не хочет, чтобы его видели. Не хочет, чтобы его замечали. Тайлер бы с радостью стал невидимкой. Или бы просто исчез.</p><p>От последней мысли он вздрагивает, по позвоночнику словно полоснули ножом. «Нет», — говорит себе Тайлер, — «Нельзя думать об этом».</p><p>На глаза ему попадается большой платяной шкаф. Отличное место, чтобы спрятаться. Сжаться, стать маленьким и незаметным.</p><p>Тайлер быстро подбегает к нему, распахивает дверцы. В шкафу только пара книг и ничего больше, для Тайлера места достаточно.</p><p>Как можно быстрее Тайлер залез в шкаф и захлопнул дверцы настолько плотно, насколько смог. Подтянул колени к груди, обняв их руками. Свернулся в комок, пытаясь стать как можно меньше, чтобы его никто не нашел, никто не заметил.</p><p>Внутри шкафа уютно. Тайлер отрезан от окружающего мира. Его мир сейчас ограничивается стенами шкафа — никто не может навредить ему. Никто не сможет сделать больно.</p><p>Тайлер не знает, сколько прошло времени: может пару минут, может пару часов или, может быть, вечность. Ему так спокойно, так хорошо, он совсем не думает о мире за стенами шкафа. Разве что о Джоше.</p><p>В последнее время все его мысли так или иначе о Джоше. Тайлеру кажется, что ни о чем другом он и не способен думать. Ему кажется, что этот красноволосый панк проник в его голову и теперь не хочет уходить. Он думает, что у него Джош головного мозга. И сам же тихонько смеется над своей шуткой. Один. В темноте шкафа.</p><p>Тайлер раньше никогда не смеялся так часто. Разве что в далеком детстве с братом. Но потом в жизни Тайлера что-то пошло не так. Он был тихим, спокойным мальчиком, а как известно, таких обычно выбирают хулиганы для своих шуток и насмешек. Вот и Тайлеру не повезло.</p><p>Годы издевательств в школе сделали свое дело, и теперь он не может даже находиться в месте, где много людей. Не может общаться с ними. Вот и от того парня Тайлер убежал, даже не выяснив, что тому от него надо.</p><p>И он ни с кем не мог общаться, даже просто заговорить было проблемой. Но потом в его жизни появился Джош. Джош, так настойчиво добивающийся общения с ним, с Тайлером. К Джошу хотелось подойти, обнять, обвиться всеми конечностями и не отпускать. Потому что Джош теплый, уютный, такой свой. Тайлеру хотелось утонуть в объятиях Джоша, навсегда остаться с ним. Раствориться в нем.</p><p>Каждый раз в присутствии Джоша, сердце в груди Тайлера сходило с ума, начинало бешено биться. Так, что иногда из-за его стука парень не слышал окружающих его звуков. Ладони потели, пальцы начинали дрожать. Тайлер боялся сделать что-то не так в присутствии Джоша. Но, стоило этому милому панку сказать что-нибудь, задать вопрос, пошутить, как Тайлер успокаивался, начинал чувствовать себя нужным.</p><p>Краем сознания он понимал, что с ним происходит. Понимал, почему у него именно такая реакция на Джоша. Не то чтобы он был экспертом в отношениях между людьми, но тем не менее он понимал, что это не просто дружеские чувства.</p><p>Другая же часть сознания, тоже осознав это, кричала, что так неправильно, так не должно быть. Что Тайлер неправильный. Что подумает Джош, если узнает? Вероятно, тогда Тайлера опять поглотит бездна одиночества.</p><p>Со всей силы закусив губу, Тайлер сжался еще сильнее, стараясь успокоить, удержать эту разыгравшуюся бурю в себе. По щеке скатилась слеза. В темноте шкафа, в самом дальнем музыкальном классе, ее никто не увидит.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Джош! Джош, я клянусь, я не сделал ничего плохого. Я не специально. Я не думал, что будет так… — тараторил Брендон, повиснув на руке друга, как только тот появился в его поле зрения. — Я ведь просто… Черт, надо было дождаться тебя! Джош, что теперь делать? Мы можем…</p><p>— Так, стоп! — Джош честно пытался вникнуть в то, что с частотой пулемета лепетал друг, но даже для него это было сложно. — Расскажи медленно и по порядку: что произошло?</p><p>Брендон, прерванный Джошем остановился, сделал глубокий вдох, а потом выдох, успокаиваясь, но все также вцепившись в руку друга.</p><p>— Я шел к своей аудитории и по дороге увидел Тайлера. Я…я решил, что это шанс познакомиться, поэтому окликнул его и пошел на встречу, но…черт, Джош, он выглядел так испугано. Я…я не хотел его пугать, честно, — понимая, что опять начинает сбиваться, он на мгновение остановился, прикрыв глаза, а затем продолжил. — Он убежал. Я пытался его найти, обошел весь универ, но так и не нашел. Я не… Джош, ты ведь можешь позвонить ему!</p><p>Джош тяжело вздохнул и устало провел ладонью по лицу, пытаясь сообразить, куда мог убежать Тайлер. Он нисколько не злится на Брена Он же не знал. Джош думает, что ему следовало предупредить друга. Он винит себя в этом.</p><p>На звонки Тайлер не отвечает, поэтому они с Брендоном решают разделиться и обшарить каждый уголок универа. Почему-то у Джоша стойкое ощущение, что Тайлер все еще где-то здесь. Он не мог объяснить, почему он так думает, он просто был уверен в этом.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Тайлер думает, что, наверное, так и уснул в шкафу, свернувшись в клубок. Соленые дорожки от слез высохли и сейчас неприятно стягивали кожу. Он приподнял голову с колен и сонно потер щеки, шмыгнув носом, пытаясь стереть эти следы.</p><p>Как в замедленной съемке, парень видит открывающуюся дверь шкафа и чей-то силуэт за ней. Он успевает не на шутку перепугаться до того, как замечает, что это Джош. Паренек сначала вздыхает от осознания этого, а затем опускает голову, думая, что он, наверное, не в лучшем виде сейчас. Заспанный, с солеными дорожками на щеках и, наверняка, красными глазами.</p><p>Но Джош все равно успевает заметить. Птица в его груди тоскливо скребет когтями, раздирая грудную клетку Джоша.</p><p>Он присаживается на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с пареньком.</p><p>— Тай, — шепчет Джош. — Ты как?</p><p>— Я… — Тайлер пытается что-то сказать, он сам не знает, что говорить, но его голос хриплый от слез и долгого молчания.</p><p>Поэтому он пожимает плечом и закусывает губу от досады.</p><p>Джош понимает. Он все понимает.</p><p>— Не хочешь вылезать? — все так же тихо и мягко спрашивает Джош.</p><p>Тайлер мотает головой и сжимается еще больше. Он хотел бы вылезти из этого темного, пыльного шкафа, но он еще не чувствует себя достаточно хорошо для этого. Комок опять подкатывает к горлу. Что подумает о нем Джош?</p><p>Джош чуть хмурится, он понимает, пробегается глазами по Тайлеру, по шкафу, а затем ему в голову приходит идея.</p><p>Красноволосый встает, разминая затекшие ноги, и осторожно, медленно, чтобы не напугать Тайлера, залезает к нему в шкаф.</p><p>Устроившись настолько удобно, насколько это возможно, он прикрывает за собой дверцы. Теперь они с Тайлером уж точно одни. В темноте шкафа. Узкая полоска света падает на их переплетенные ноги, проходится от подбородка, по чуть приоткрытым от удивления губам, по щеке Тайлера и запутывается где-то в его волосах.</p><p>Тайлер ведь ожидал, что теперь-то Джош точно уйдет. Увидит, насколько Тайлер жалок и беспомощен, развернется и уйдет. И больше никогда не вернется.</p><p>— Почему? — шепчет Тайлер. </p><p>Его дыхание смешивается с дыханием Джоша. Теперь не через электрический ток и радиосигналы.</p><p>— Что почему, Тай? — спрашивает Джош тихо-тихо, чтобы никто, кроме них, не услышал.</p><p>И все равно, что в аудитории никого нет. Джошу кажется, что одним громким словом он может разрушить эту хрупкую магию между ними.</p><p>— Почему ты общаешься со мной? Почему не бросаешь? Почему сейчас здесь? — спрашивает Тайлер, наконец озвучивая свои мысли, так же, как Джош, говоря на грани слышимости. — Я…я раньше всегда был один, никто не хотел даже просто поговорить со мной, а те, кто пытались завязать дружбу, очень быстро уходили из-за моей социофобии. <em><strong>Я много с этим боролся</strong></em>, но у меня ничего не получилось. А ты...ты не ушел. Сейчас <em><strong>ты — мое окружение, всё, что меня окружает</strong></em>. И я…я уже подпустил тебя близко к себе, но что если…если ты уйдешь? Уйдешь как все остальные? Я…я знаю, что это слишком громкие слова и…и что мы слишком мало знакомы, но, Джош, без тебя я скорее всего сломаюсь. Окончательно сломаюсь, Джош.</p><p>Тайлер говорил быстро, но все так же тихо. Начав говорить, он уже не мог остановиться. Он подумал, что, возможно, у него истерика.</p><p>— <em><strong>Ты забрал мою жизнь, ты забрал мою душу</strong></em>, Джош, — продолжал он. — Даже не так — я сам отдал их тебе. Потому что без тебя уже не будет меня.</p><p>Тайлер зажмурился, рвано выдыхая, пытаясь проглотить этот застрявший в горле комок.<br/>Джош сидел, приоткрыв рот, перестав дышать и смотря на своего звездного мальчика с таким обожанием, которое не видели в его глазах даже звезды.</p><p>— Тай, посмотри на меня, — мягко просит он.</p><p>Тайлер мотает головой, отказываясь открывать глаза, боясь снова расплакаться. Боясь реакции Джоша. Вот сейчас он точно встанет и уйдет.</p><p>У Джоша в груди щемит от нежности к этому звездному созданию. Он протягивает руку и аккуратно касается щеки Тайлера, проводя по ней, лаская, успокаивая.</p><p>Тайлер не может поверить своим ощущениям. Он открывает глаза и натыкается на теплый, обожающий взгляд карих глаз. В этом шкафу так тесно, а Джош так близко. Паренек выдыхает, своим дыханием, сам того не подозревая, касаясь губ Джоша. Отчего у того по позвоночнику проходит электрический разряд.</p><p>— Потому что я действительно считаю тебя потрясающим, Тай, — произносит Джош все также не убирая руки с щеки Тайлера. — Мне нравится общаться с тобой, нравится проводить время с тобой, шутить и играть музыку. С тобой мне нравится все. До встречи с тобой я не задумывался о многих вещах. <em><strong>Ты крутишь калейдоскоп моего сознания</strong></em>, и чтобы не упасть, <em><strong>я буду держаться за тебя</strong></em>. Поэтому я сейчас здесь, с тобой. И поэтому я никуда не уйду. И ты никуда не уйдешь от меня, потому, что <em><strong>я буду держаться за тебя</strong></em> так сильно, насколько смогу.</p><p>Дыхание Тайлера перехватывает от этих слов. Почему-то именно теперь он верит. Окончательно и безоговорочно верит Джошу. Верит его словам. Он счастливо зажмуривается, и одна слезинка все же скатывается из уголка глаза. Джош стирает ее с щеки Тайлера.</p><p>Они оба чувствуют что, наконец-то открылись друг другу, не всего лишь на мгновение, а теперь уже навсегда.</p><p>Они настолько близко, что чувствуют тепло друг друга, ощущают дыхание. Губы Тайлера покалывает, потому что они сейчас так непозволительно близко к губам Джоша. Он гипнотизирует их, наблюдает, как Джош их нервно облизывает.</p><p>Он не замечает, что Джош тоже уже давно прикипел глазами к губам Тайлера, представляя, какие они на вкус.</p><p>Тайлер слишком счастлив, слишком загипнотизирован, чтобы думать о чем-то.<br/>Поэтому, качнувшись чуть вперед, он чувствует своими губами губы Джоша. Просто легкое, почти невесомое прикосновение, но Тайлер приходит в себя от него и резко распахивает глаза, отстраняясь.</p><p>— Джош, я…я просто…это… — быстро шепчет Тайлер, пытаясь оправдаться. </p><p>Ему кажется, что он только что все испортил. Как всегда.</p><p>Джош же понял, что остановить этот поток слов и показать, что он очень даже не против такого, можно одним способом. Поэтому, подавшись вперед, он накрывает губы Тайлера своими. Настойчиво, но не грубо, мягко, легко касаясь. Чуть отстраняется, проводит своими губами по губам звездного мальчика в легкой, такой нежной ласке.</p><p>Тайлер выдыхает набранный в легкие воздух, расслабляется и позволяет себе раствориться в этих прикосновениях.</p><p>Тайлер, все еще неуверенно, но уже более смело, преодолевает разделяющие их миллиметры. Накрывает губы Джоша. Верхнюю, потом нижнюю. У Джоша губы обветренные, щетина вокруг них колется. У Джоша губы со вкусом сигарет и кофе.</p><p>Птица в груди Джоша торжествует, хлопает своими крыльями, летает по своей клетке. Джош целует Тайлера аккуратно, будто тот в любой момент может разбиться. У Тайлера губы мягкие, теплые. У Тайлера губы со вкусом бабл гам. Джош обожает бабл гам.</p><p>Чуть отстранившись, Джош шепчет в самые губы Тайлера, едва касаясь их:</p><p>— <em><strong>Я буду держаться за тебя.</strong></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. But I can't help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В шкафу темно. Посторонние звуки не проникают сюда. Кажется, что весь мир сжался до размеров шкафа. Весь мир Джоша и Тайлера сейчас — этот шкаф.</p><p>Джош чувствует себя как никогда счастливым. В его груди разливается приятное тепло, щемит от нежности к человеку, сидящему сейчас напротив, делящему с ним одно дыхание на двоих. Джош не может не улыбаться, мышцы как будто не подчиняются ему и сами расплываются в счастливую улыбку. Он прислоняется своим лбом ко лбу Тайлера. Теперь его Тайлера. Джош никому его не отдаст.</p><p>Тайлер закусывает губу и прикрывает глаза. Он чертовски счастлив сейчас, но сомнения словно прогрызают в сердце дыру.</p><p>— Джиш, — тянет он тихо, — Что мы делаем? Это ведь…это ведь неправильно.</p><p>Тайлер всем сердцем, всей своей сущностью хочет быть с Джошем. Во всех смыслах. Он хочет быть ему другом и одновременно кем-то большим.</p><p>— Почему ты думаешь, что это неправильно, Тай? — спрашивает Джош, смотря на него из-под ресниц.</p><p>— Потому что…потому что мы оба парни, — выдыхает Тайлер.</p><p>— Только поэтому? — спрашивает Джош мягко. — Кто сказал тебе это?</p><p>— Я…все говорят, — Тайлер замялся на мгновение, пытаясь понять, к чему клонит Джош. — Это…это ведь грех, ты знаешь?</p><p>— Тай, — со смешком выдыхает Джош, — почему ты думаешь, что чувства к кому-то это грех? Потому что все вокруг говорят об этом?</p><p>Тайлер открывает глаза, смотря на Джоша. Так хочет верить его словам. Хочет быть с ним. Но с детства им всем твердили, что чувства к своему полу это грех, это неправильно. Стереотипы, навязанные системой, так просто не исчезают.</p><p>— Но, Джиш, это не правильно, — мученически смотрит на него Тайлер, в нем как будто борются две сущности. — Я неправильный, потому что испытываю к тебе чувства, которые испытывать не должен.</p><p>— Тогда давай будем неправильными вместе, Тай, — говорит Джош, поднимая руку, проходясь легкой лаской по щеке Тайлера. — <em><strong>Грех ли это, если я не могу не влюбиться в тебя?</strong></em></p><p>Паренек потрясенно выдыхает. Что только что сказал Джош?</p><p>— Ты… — Тайлер не знает, как спросить, он, кажется, забыл все слова.</p><p>— Знаешь, Тай, <em><strong>мудрые люди говорят: только глупцы спешат, но я не могу не влюбиться в тебя</strong></em>. Потому что ты потрясающий. С тобой мне так хорошо, как ни с кем. С тобой даже молчание кажется прекрасным, — медленно произносит Джош, наслаждаясь их близостью. — Я понимаю, что ты не сможешь сейчас это принять, но просто знай, что я никогда не оставлю тебя, если ты сам этого не захочешь. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, Тай. И не сделаю ничего, что ты не захочешь.</p><p>Джош отстраняется, последний раз проводя по щеке Тайлера. Опирается спиной на стенку шкафа, роняет руку себе на колено. Тайлер потрясен словами Джоша. Он никогда не думал, что будет испытывать чувства к кому-то его же пола, к парню, но вот он сейчас: сидит в шкафу с Джошем, целуется и объясняется в чувствах. Он чувствует себя счастливым и неправильным одновременно. Он не может принять решение. Сейчас точно нет. Он благодарен Джошу за то, что тот понимает. Не давит. Джош делает Тайлера счастливым.</p><p>— Ты уже готов выйти в мир, Тай? — спрашивает Джош через некоторое время.</p><p>В шкафу уже стало достаточно душно. Тайлер забыл о своих переживаниях, о своей панике. Он думает, что уже достаточно успокоился. Он думает, что ему помог не шкаф, ему помог Джош.</p><p>— Д-да, я думаю, что готов выйти из шкафа, — кивает Тайлер.</p><p>Джош улыбается ему и осторожно, медленно, открывает дверцу шкафа. Прохладный воздух быстро проникает внутрь. Тайлер ежится от такого контраста.</p><p>Они сидели так близко, почти сплелись руками и ногами, и теперь Джош пытается аккуратно встать. Он наконец встает в полный рост, с наслаждением распрямляется, Тайлер слышит хруст позвоночника. У Джоша все затекло, но он думает, что оно того стоило. Затекшие конечности ничто по сравнению с чувствами Тайлера.</p><p>Красноволосый оборачивается и протягивает пареньку руку, чтобы помочь выбраться. Тайлер, благодарно улыбнувшись, берет руку Джоша, позволяя помочь себе.</p><p>Парень просидел в этом шкафу гораздо дольше, поэтому он нетвердо стоит на ногах. Джош помогает ему дойти до стула, который стоит рядом с фортепиано.</p><p>Тайлер пытается размять затекшие мышцы, как вдруг его осенило.</p><p>— Джиш, — тянет он, улыбаясь и подозрительно прищуриваясь, — ты что, цитировал мне Элвиса?</p><p>Джош, который до этого с любопытством обходил класс, разглядывая его, останавливается и оборачивается к Тайлеру. Он смеется и смущенно проводит по переносице.</p><p>— Эм…возможно…я…да, — бормочет он смущаясь еще больше. </p><p>В темноте шкафа все не было таким смущающим.</p><p>Тайлер заливисто смеется. Смущенный Джош выглядит мило. Кажется, смущать Джоша теперь будет любимым занятием Тайлера.</p><p>— Все в порядке, Джиш, — улыбается он. — Я люблю эту песню.</p><p>Джош облегченно выдыхает, улыбаясь. Он думает, что Тайлер просто идеален.</p><p>— А как…как ты нашел меня? — спрашивает паренек.</p><p>— Ох, точно, — вспоминает Джош. — Брендон, мой друг, сказал мне, что ты убежал, и мы искали тебя везде. Он не хотел тебя напугать. Хотя, признаюсь, мне самому кажется, что Брен бывает пугающим иногда.</p><p>— Так это…это был твой друг? — спросил Тайлер, опустив глаза и закусив губу, чувствуя себя глупо из-за приступа паники.</p><p>— Да, это был он, — улыбнувшись, сказал Джош, подойдя к Тайлеру и ероша его волосы. — Он, кстати, волнуется и уже ждет нас. Я…я бы хотел тебя с ним познакомить. Если ты, конечно, сам этого хочешь.</p><p>Тайлер на мгновение задумывается, страх снова подкатывает к нему от мысли о том, что ему придется с кем-то общаться. Но так же быстро он отступает от мысли, что Джош будет все время рядом. Джош не даст его в обиду.</p><p>— Да, — говорит Тайлер. — Я бы хотел познакомиться с твоим другом.</p><p>Джош улыбается ему. Он бы хотел, чтобы Тайлер преодолел свои страхи, и он готов помочь ему в этом.</p><p>— Тогда идем, — улыбается Джош. </p><p>Он бы хотел взять парня за руку, но понимает, что на людях Тайлер точно будет ужасно себя чувствовать в таком случае.</p><p>Они выходят из класса и направляются в курилку, где уже должен ждать их Брен. Джош успел отправить ему сообщение, что он нашел Тайлера.</p><p>Красноволосый не выдерживает и будто случайно касается тыльной стороной ладони руки Тайлера. На что тот смущенно краснеет. Тоже борется с желанием взять Джоша за руку. Второй раз, когда Джош проделывает тот же трюк, Тайлер косится на него. Джош в ответ хитро улыбается, смотря на Тайлера. Паренек понимает, что он делает это специально. Отворачивается, весело фыркнув, в груди разливается тепло.</p><p>Так они и доходят до курилки, делая вид, что совершенно случайно касаются рук друг друга.</p><p>Еще издалека они замечают Брендона, рассказывающего что-то высокому парню с чехлом от гитары за спиной.</p><p>Джош замечает, что Даллон смотрит на его друга теплым взглядом, полным нежности и боли одновременно. Замечает ли это Брен?</p><p>Джош делает пометку в своей голове о том, что нужно поговорить с Даллоном. И с Брендоном.</p><p>Как только Брендон замечает подходящих парней, он прерывается и хочет сам уже подойти, подбежать к ним, но останавливается, сдерживая себя, нервно заламывая пальцы. Он помнит, чем его резкий порыв закончился в прошлый раз.</p><p>— Он переживал, — тихо, так, чтобы их не услышали, говорит Джош Тайлеру.</p><p>Тайлер удивленно смотрит на Брендона. Тот не выглядит взволновано, он выглядит веселым, открытым, выглядящим так, как будто прямо сейчас готов идти отрываться на вечеринку.</p><p>— Хэй, Брен, это Тайлер. Тайлер — это Брен, мой друг, — представляет их Джош. </p><p>Он понимает, что они уже знают друг друга, но чтобы все выглядело более официально, представляет их.</p><p>— Ох, приятно наконец-то встретиться с тобой, герой всех историй Джоша, — улыбается Брендон. — А это Даллон. Он…мой басист.</p><p>— Хм, ну хоть где-то ты употребляешь слово «мой» по отношению ко мне, — хмыкает Даллон. — Рад познакомиться, Тайлер. Привет, Джош.</p><p>— Привет, Даллон, — говорит Джош, перехватывая все внимание на себя, а не на Тайлера. — А ты здесь какими судьбами?</p><p>Тайлер облегченно выдыхает. Теперь, когда все внимание направлено на Джоша, ему становится немного легче. Есть время изучить этих людей, привыкнуть к ним.</p><p>— Мы с Брендоном хотели порепетировать, к тому же у нас сегодня прослушивание гитариста и барабанщика, — улыбается Даллон. — Если повезет, то уже к вечеру у нас будет полностью сформированная группа.</p><p>— О, вау, поздравляю вас, — говорит Джош, действительно искренне радуясь за друга.</p><p>— Вот видишь, Джоши, я же говорил, что то выступление полностью изменит наши жизни, — счастливо улыбается Брендон.</p><p>— Ты прав, ведь именно тогда вы с Даллоном познакомились, да и мы… — Джош смотрит на Тайлера и улыбается ему, солнечно, искренне, получая такую же улыбку в ответ.</p><p>Брендон смотрит на них и все понимает. Немного завидует их счастью. Знает, конечно, что оно не без проблем. Знает, сколько страданий испытывают оба. Но, несмотря на все это, они счастливы друг с другом. Но, тем не менее, он чертовски рад за друга. Надеется, что Джош наконец-то обрел свое счастье.</p><p>Украдкой смотрит на Даллона, видит в его глазах отражение своих эмоций и быстро отворачивается. Все, что он может — это просто быть рядом, играть в одной группе. Но он не может подпустить его близко. Он не может не испытывать дикий страх перед отношениями. И все же он, кажется, <em><strong>не может не влюбиться</strong></em> в Даллона.</p><p>— Хм, как бы мне не хотелось остаться и познакомиться с тобой получше, Тайлер, — прервал раздумья Брендон, — но нам с Даллоном уже пора идти на прослушивание. Я…я хочу извиниться за то, что напугал тебя там, в коридоре. Я…я не хотел, правда. Извини, — в это момент кажется, что Брен приподнимает свою маску вечно веселого, энергичного парня. </p><p>В этот момент Брен искренен и Тайлер думает, что с таким Брендоном он смог бы общаться.</p><p>— Н-ничего, ты не виноват в этом, — говорит Тайлер. </p><p>Он не хочет, чтобы Брендон винил себя.</p><p>— Кажется нам пора, дорогой мой Брендон, — прерывает их Даллон, косясь на часы. — Мы ведь не хотим упустить свой шанс? Где мы потом найдем барабанщика?</p><p>— Я тебе не «дорогой» и уж тем более не «твой», — ворчит Брендон, хмурясь и закусывая губу, он сам себе не может признаться, что ему нравится это.</p><p>— Ох, <em><strong>дорогой, некоторым вещам суждено быть</strong></em>, — тянет Даллон, улыбаясь, но в глазах его Джош улавливает отголоски боли.</p><p>— Увидимся, Брен, — быстро произносит Джош, пока друг не успел еще ничего ответить Даллону. </p><p>Ему жалко их обоих, но он не знает, может ли сделать что-то в этой ситуации.</p><p>— Окей, Джоши, созвонимся, — Брендон посмотрел на Джоша, и тот понял, что другу не терпелось расспросить его о том, что произошло в отсутствие парней. — Пока, Тайлер, очень надеюсь еще увидеться с тобой.</p><p>— Пока Брендон, — прощается Тайлер неловко. — Я…я был бы рад как-нибудь поболтать.</p><p>Услышав эти слова, Брендон просиял. Он очень хотел познакомиться с тем, кто так очаровал Джоша.</p><p>Даллон на прощание кивнул Джошу и Тайлеру, а затем они оба направились на репетицию.</p><p>Так как Тайлер практически все занятия просидел в шкафу, было решено отправиться сначала к Джошу, а затем в музыкальный магазин, на работу к красноволосому.</p><p>По пути они придумывали образы и забавные фишки для их группы. Оба были счастливы, что наконец смогут играть и создавать нечто большее.</p><p>Когда до дома Джоша оставалось совсем немного, небо разразилось дождем. Холодные капли, срываясь с неба, попадали на парней, пропитывали их одежду, забирались за шиворот, сделали шапку Тайлера темно-красной.</p><p>Джош стоит, запрокинув голову, улыбаясь небу и ловя губами эти холодные капли. Тайлер рядом, как загипнотизированный, смотрит на Джоша. Он кажется ему особенно красивым сейчас, таким живым, таким счастливым. Капли воды, попадая ему на лицо, скатываются ниже, пробегают по шее и теряются за воротом майки. Тайлер завидует этим каплям. Тайлер тоже хочет прикасаться так к Джошу.</p><p>Красноволосый наконец открывает глаза, смотрит на Тайлера, улыбается. Улыбается Тайлеру. У Тайлера в голове заевшая пластинка с одной песней. Она крутится в его мыслях, пока он смотрит на Джоша.</p><p>«<em>Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you</em>», — поет Элвис в голове у Тайлера.</p><p>Джош щурится, потому что капли воды попадают ему на ресницы, цепляясь за них, оставаясь там.</p><p>— Побежали, — кричит Джош и смеется, хватая Тайлера за руку, срываясь с ним с места в сторону своего дома.</p><p>Сейчас Джошу хочется поддаться моменту, быть непредсказуемым, счастливым, творить безумные вещи. Вместе с Тайлером. Тайлеру хочется того же. Он поддается настроению Джоша, перенимает его, крепко держит за руку и бежит следом. Под дождем их никто не заметит. Дождь скроет все от чужих взглядов. Поэтому сейчас можно.</p><p>Когда они добегают до дома Джоша, они уже полностью мокрые, запыхавшиеся и такие счастливые. Тайлер пытается отдышаться, привалившись к двери, почти мешая Джошу открыть ее, оставляя ему доступным только пространство с замочной скважиной.</p><p>«<em>Shall I stay, would it be a sin?</em>» — продолжает играть в голове Тайлера.</p><p>Джош, наконец, нашаривает в своем рюкзаке ключи и пытается вставить их в замок. Тайлер, все еще задыхаясь от бега, весело смотрит на Джоша, который пытается отодвинуть его, чтобы открыть дверь. Но паренек смеется и не сдвигается с места. Тогда Джошу приходится придвинуться почти вплотную к Тайлеру, чтобы нашарить ключом замок. Дыхание у обоих перехватывает Тайлер раскрасневшийся от бега и смущения за свою же наглость, но сейчас ему можно, потому что дождь все скроет.</p><p>Джош близко, слишком близко к Тайлеру. С его волос все еще стекают дорожки воды, некоторые из них капают на Тайлера. Время будто замерло. Каждый из них хочет сократить сейчас эти жалкие миллиметры, разделяющие их, но они оба не делают этого, просто смотрят, просто наслаждаются близостью, теплом. Дразнят друг друга. Просто рады, что они сейчас рядом. Что оба испытывают одно и то же чувство.</p><p>Наконец Джош нашаривает замок и вставляет ключ. Он тянет дверь на себя и одновременно с этим медленно отходит, все также находясь в нескольких миллиметрах от Тайлера. В конце концов, им приходится отстраниться друг от друга, чтобы зайти в дом.</p><p>«<em>Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be</em>», — продолжает крутиться в голове Тайлера, пока он заходит в дом Джоша.</p><p>Они скидывают обувь, с одежды на паркет течет вода. Джош машет рукой Тайлеру, чтобы тот следовал за ним.</p><p>— Чтобы не простудиться нужно в душ, — говорит он, ведя Тайлера в ванну. — Сначала иди ты, а потом я. Снимай мокрые вещи, я повешу их сушиться, а пока поищу что-нибудь, что бы ты мог надеть. Хорошо, что у нас почти один размер.</p><p>Джош оставляет Тайлера в ванной, а сам идет за вещами. Тайлеру становится еще более неловко. Но хуже этого — находиться в мокрой одежде, неприятно прилипающей к телу. Поэтому, преодолевая смущение, он раздевается и залезает в душ. Струи горячие, обжигающие, то что нужно сейчас, после холодных капель.</p><p>Когда Тайлер выходит из душа, отогревшись так, что все стеклянные поверхности запотели, он видит на тумбочке чистую одежду. Одежду Джоша. В ней Тайлер ощущает себя как будто в объятиях красноволосого. Тайлер теперь пахнет Джошем.</p><p>Парень выходит из ванной и идет на звуки, доносящиеся из кухни. Джош колдует над двумя кружками, от одной из которых идет пар.</p><p>— О, ты уже все, — поднимает голову Джош, замечая Тайлера. — Держи, я сделал тебе какао, оно клубничное. Можешь пока посмотреть телевизор или можешь не смотреть. Чувствуй себя как дома. Я в душ.</p><p>Тайлер с благодарностью принимает горячую кружку с какао, греет об нее руки. Парень с интересом рассматривает дом Джоша. Он небольшой, но уютный, и все в нем пропитано духом его владельца. Барабанные палочки валяются на журнальном столике, на стенах иногда встречаются плакаты с музыкальными группами.</p><p>На шкафу Тайлер обнаруживает коллекцию дисков, а рядом, на тумбочке, виниловый проигрыватель и сборник пластинок. Парень впечатлен, ему нравятся виниловые пластинки. Он думает, что обязательно попросит Джоша послушать что-нибудь. На тумбочке рядом с диваном Тайлер замечает укулеле. Джош играет на укулеле?</p><p>Тайлер садится на диван, ставя уже полупустую кружку на журнальный столик, аккуратно сдвигая палочки, пытаясь не засадить об них занозу. Рядом с палочками он видит фотографию пожилого мужчины, с которым обнимается Джош. Джош на фотографии выглядит намного младше, чем сейчас. Его волосы голубые. Тайлеру нравится. Фотография выглядит потрепанной, с водяными разводами в верхнем углу. Как будто на нее что-то капало. От догадки Тайлеру становится не по себе. Ему кажется, что он заглянул во что-то слишком личное.</p><p>Парень берет укулеле, настраивает ее на слух и начинает медленно, неспешно перебирать струны, пытаясь подобрать мелодию.</p><p>Когда Джош выходит из душа и садится рядом с Тайлером на диван, аккорды под песню уже подобраны.</p><p>Джош без майки, он мокрый, с него течет вода. У Тайлера ощущение, что Джош только что опять был под дождем.</p><p>— Почему ты не вытерся, Джиш? — спрашивает Тайлер, завороженно рассматривая его татуировку. </p><p>Ему хочется провести по ней пальцами.</p><p>— Потому что я не люблю вытираться, — ухмыляется тот.</p><p>— Не знал, что ты играешь на укулеле, — Тайлер еле заставляет себя оторваться от рисунка на теле парня.</p><p>— Пробовал как-то, но понял, что моя единственная любовь — это барабаны, — красноволосый отпивает какао, наслаждаясь тем, как горячий напиток разливается внутри. — Сыграешь мне что-нибудь?</p><p>— Я…да, я бы хотел сыграть тебе кое-что, — говорит Тайлер, прикусывая губу от волнения.</p><p>Джош не торопит. Терпеливо ждет. Тайлер делает глубокий вдох, он все еще боится, сомнения все еще грызут его, но он уверен в одном. Он уверен в Джоше. В том, что тот его не оставит, что он заботится о Тайлере, что не даст его в обиду. В том, что он не может не влюбиться в Джоша. В том, что он уже влюбился в Джоша. Поэтому он решается. Решается сказать все, что он чувствует песней.</p><p>На первых же аккордах Джош удивленно поднимает голову, глядя на Тайлера с надеждой и теплотой. А Тайлер самозабвенно играет то, что так давно крутилось заевшей пластинкой в его голове.</p><p>
  <em>Take my hand, take my whole life too</em>
</p><p>На этих словах паренек открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на Джоша.</p><p>
  <em>For I can't help falling in love with you</em>
</p><p>Джош растворяется в голосе Тайлера, в его словах, он наслаждается каждым звуком, каждым мгновением. Он понимает все то, что Тайлер хочет сказать ему. Поэтому последнюю фразу он поет вместе с Тайлером. Пусть даже он и не умеет петь. Джош чувствует, что ему надо как-то показать, что он ощущает все то же самое, что и Тайлер.</p><p>— <em>For I can't help falling in love with you</em>, — сливаются их голоса в эту тихую фразу, которую не может услышать никто, кроме двоих, укрытых в доме за пеленой дождя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cold and alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тишина может быть разной: напряженная тишина, словно ножом режущая нервы отсутствием звуков, звенящая тишина, наступающая после громких звуков и фраз, многозначительная тишина, несущая в себе столько смысла, сколько его нет в некоторых произведениях современного «искусства». А еще, самая приятная, уютная тишина. Обычно она устанавливается между двумя людьми, которым не нужны слова, чтобы понимать друг друга, чтобы быть рядом, разговаривая взглядами, жестами, прикосновениями.</p><p>Взаимное признание повисло в воздухе между Джошем и Тайлером. Растворилось в уютной тишине, расплылось вокруг них, укрывая, словно пуховым одеялом.</p><p>Парни поудобнее устроились на диване. До работы Джоша было еще три часа. Тайлер откинулся на спинку, все еще мурлыча что-то на укулеле Джоша, который вытянулся на диване, положив голову Тайлеру на колени и слушая убаюкивающие звуки музыки, переплетающиеся с тихим голосом Тайлера. Все прошлые ночи давали знать о себе, поэтому сон накрыл его почти мгновенно.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Зима. Вокруг, куда ни кинь взгляд, все белое. Облачко пара вырывается изо рта Джоша. Он пытается вспомнить, как тут очутился. Ему немного холодно, но в целом терпимо. Он стоит возле замерзшего озера. Лед на нем выглядит достаточно толстым, плотным и прозрачным. Джош думает о том, что мог бы увидеть сквозь него кита. Он знает о том, что в озерах киты не водятся, но почему-то ему кажется, что в этом должен быть обязательно.</p><p>Постепенно Джош начинает чувствовать, как холод проникает сквозь его одежду, проникает сквозь кожу, стремится прямо к сердцу. Но, прежде, чем он успевает опутать сердце Джоша своими колючими лапками, парень чувствует теплую ладонь в своей руке.</p><p>Рядом появляется Тайлер. Он улыбается настолько тепло, что растапливает успевший проникнуть холод. Джош улыбается уму в ответ. Не может не улыбнуться.</p><p>— Идем же, — говорит Тайлер и тянет его за собой на лед.</p><p>Только теперь Джош замечает, что на них обоих коньки. Он, вслед за Тайлером, ступает на лед. На удивление никакого хруста не раздается. Лед все также лежит на озере, прикрывая его, охраняя единым монолитом.</p><p>Джош, на самом деле, не умеет кататься, о чем и признается Тайлеру. Но для паренька это не проблема. Он берет Джоша за руки и тянет за собой.</p><p>Постепенно красноволосый привыкает к необычным ощущениям и катается уже сам, с удовольствием. Это не значит, что он отпускает руку Тайлера.</p><p>В один момент лед под ногами Тайлера идет трещинами. От страха паренек не успевает ничего сделать, просто замирает и смотрит на эту трещину широко открытыми глазами.</p><p>Джош реагирует первым. Он отталкивает Тайлера в сторону твердой земли. Тот валится в сугроб.</p><p>Джош облегченно вздыхает и хочет уже и сам аккуратно объехать эту трещину. Его планы прерывает внезапно вылезшая из подо льда рука, раскидывая вокруг осколки, схватившая Джоша за ногу.</p><p>Трещина продолжает расти. Джош пытается вырваться из хватки этой руки, но та вцепилась в него так сильно, что не разжать. Нога Джоша как будто в тисках.</p><p>Тайлер пытается подняться, но что-то мешает ему, удерживает. Джош думает, что так даже лучше, так Тайлер не пострадает.</p><p>В тот момент, когда кусок льда под ногами Джоша проваливается, Тайлер вскакивает на ноги и подбегает к трещине во льду. Падает на колени, засовывает руки в воду, пытаясь на ощупь найти Джоша. Но его там нет. Тайлер кричит.</p><p>Тем временем рука утаскивает Джоша все дальше и дальше в пучину вод. Вода ледяная. Джош моментально промерзает до костей. Холод сковывает мышцы, словно опутывает их стальными веревками.</p><p>Ледяная вода затекает в рот, нос, уши, глаза. Она везде. Холод уже подбирается к сердцу Джоша.</p><p>Он пытается сопротивляться, но все напрасно. Мышцы уже сводит судорогой.</p><p>Что-то заставляет Джоша открыть глаза. В бескрайней темноте вод перед Джошем замерло огромное зеркало, из которого на него смотрит он.</p><p>Уши Джоша забивает его смех. Он слышит его сквозь толщу воды и в своей голове одновременно. Противный. Мерзкий. Липкий. С ледяными нотками.</p><p>Джош чувствует, что задыхается. Сквозь леденящий смех в сознание Джоша проникает взволнованный голос Тайлера.</p><p>— Джош! Джош, очнись!</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Джош резко втягивает в себя воздух и закашливается. Пытается сесть, но не может из-за того, что дезориентирован. Чьи-то теплые руки помогают ему, усаживают, гладят по спине.</p><p>Наконец, откашлявшись и начиная вновь ориентироваться в пространстве, он поднимает голову и видит не на шутку перепуганного Тайлера.</p><p>— Джош? — говорит паренек негромко.</p><p>— Я… , — Джош хочет сказать, что он в порядке, но правда как раз в том, что он не в порядке. </p><p>Далеко не в порядке.</p><p>Поэтому Джош теряется, из его груди раздается едва слышный всхлип, но Тайлер улавливает, различает его.</p><p>Паренек медленно придвигается к Джошу, обнимает его, гладит успокаивающе по спине и волосам.</p><p>— Все хорошо, это всего лишь сон, — бормочет он в затылок красноволосого. — Ничего этого не было на самом деле. Все в порядке.</p><p>Джош на мгновение замирает, а потом обнимает Тайлера в ответ. Греется в его объятиях. В объятиях Тайлера, таких теплых, проще забыть о леденящей пучине вод и мертвой хватке на ноге.</p><p>Джош мелко дрожит, его трясет, ему холодно. Тайлер чувствует это. Дотягивается до пледа на самом краю дивана и накрывает их обоих, укутывая Джоша. Тот до сих пор без майки. Его кожа кажется Тайлеру ледяной. Поэтому он старается побыстрее согреть его.</p><p>Тайлер помнит про то, что Джош говорил о своих кошмарах. Паренек хочет помочь ему. Но не знает, как. Все что он может — это просто быть рядом, показывать свою поддержку, не давать упасть. Тайлер не спрашивает ничего, все, что Джош захочет ему рассказать, он выслушает, но сам не будет лишний раз напоминать ему о кошмарах.</p><p>— Я опять видел <em><strong>его</strong></em>, — бормочет Джош через некоторое время куда-то в шею Тайлера. — Он постоянно смеется, постоянно подвергает сомнению все, что я делаю. Иногда… Тай, иногда мне кажется, что это и есть я. Ну, знаешь, настоящий я. Что то, что ты видишь — всего лишь маска. Что на самом деле я люблю только себя. Что я все делаю ради себя. Что на самом деле я никому не нужен. Наверное…наверное без меня было бы лучше.</p><p>— Нет, Джош, нет, — мотает головой Тайлер, крепче обнимая Джоша. — Ты не такой. Я знаю, что ты не такой. Иначе ты бы не стал помогать мне. И ты нужен мне. Без тебя я бы все также утопал в своей бездне одиночества, пока окончательно бы не сошел с ума. И ты нужен Брендону. Он ведь считает тебя своим лучшим другом. И…я думаю, что Брендон переживает за тебя. Хоть я и видел его всего один раз.</p><p>— Я…но ведь там, во снах, в зеркале — это ведь я, — говорит Джош.</p><p>— Он — не ты, — говорит Тайлер, осторожно проводя по красным волосам. — Он — не ты. А чтобы бороться с ним, нужно дать ему имя. Ммм…ты говоришь, что его лицо всегда размыто?</p><p>— Да, всегда, — чуть кивает Джош.</p><p>— Тогда, его зовут Блури. Блурифэйс. И ты должен бороться с ним, слышишь? — говорит Тайлер уверенно, так, что Джош начинает верить ему.</p><p>— Но как, Тай? — спрашивает красноволосый, по-прежнему греясь в объятиях парня. — Как мне бороться с ним, если он — часть меня?</p><p>— Не слушай его, — говорит Тайлер, немного подумав. — Просто не думай, что он — это ты. То, что он говорит — это все не правда. И если что помни, что я всегда готов поддержать тебя.</p><p>— Я…спасибо тебе, — говорит Джош, оставляя невесомый, благодарный поцелуй на шее Тайлера. </p><p>Так они и сидят еще некоторое время, наслаждаясь спокойствием и близостью друг друга.</p><p>— Джииш, — тянет Тайлер, — Нам пора.</p><p>Джош вздыхает, в последний раз трется носом о шею своего звездного мальчика и отстраняется. Сев, он упирает локти в колени и трет руками лицо. Тайлер снова натыкается взглядом на ту фотографию. Хочет спросить, но не может — понимает, что слишком личное.</p><p>Джош перехватывает его взгляд и грустно улыбается.</p><p>— Это человек, который научил меня играть на барабанах, — парень хмурится и Тайлер видит в этих складках, рассекающих кожу, столько боли, столько страданий и выплаканных слез, почти сам чувствует все это. — Его уже больше нет.</p><p>Кончиками пальцев красноволосый проводит по фотографии, едва касаясь ее. Он не позволяет воспоминаниям снова поглотить его, поэтому отдергивает руку, на мгновение зажмурившись, и старается думать о том, что происходит сейчас. Сейчас ему надо собираться на работу.</p><p>Они с Тайлером перекусывают, а затем паренек ждет, пока Джош переоденется. Одежда Тайлера не успела высохнуть, поэтому он все еще в джинсах и футболке Джоша. Не то чтобы он возражал. Совсем нет. Ему было уютно, комфортно в ней.</p><p>В музыкальном магазине посетителей особо не было, так что парни могли спокойно общаться, строить планы на будущее.</p><p>За час до закрытия Джошу позвонил Брендон. Тайлер, услышав мелодию звонка, удивленно уставился на Джоша, на что тот, рассмеявшись, обещал объяснить все позже.</p><p>— Хэй, чувак, у меня теперь есть группа! — сходу заорал в трубку Брен, Джошу даже пришлось отодвинуть телефон от уха, чтобы не оглохнуть. — Теперь полный комплект! Гитарист и барабанщик классные ребята, не понимаю, как я раньше их не нашел.</p><p>— Воу, поздравляю, Брен, — рассмеялся Джош, искренне радуясь за друга.</p><p>— Спасибо, Джей, — Брендон немного успокоился, судя по голосу, все еще улыбаясь, как ненормальный. — Так вот, зачем я тебе звоню…</p><p>— А разве не затем, чтобы сообщить радостную новость другу? — прерывает его Джош, хитро улыбаясь.</p><p>— Конечно за этим! — возмущается Брен. — Но еще к этой радостной новости прибавь то, что мы сегодня отмечаем это событие! Вы приглашены! И под «вы» я имею в виду ты и Тайлер! Тот бар, где мы были в прошлый раз, приходите сразу после твоей работы!</p><p>— Хорошо, Брен, я понял, — хмыкает Джош. — Мы подумаем.</p><p>— Что значит подумаем? — возмущается Брендон, — Никаких возражений не…</p><p>— Ой, кажется у меня покупатели. Пока, Брен, — быстро прерывает Джош разошедшегося друга, скидывая вызов.</p><p>— У Брена теперь тоже есть группа, — все еще посмеиваясь говорит Джош, поворачиваясь к Тайлеру. — И он приглашает нас с тобой сегодня отметить это. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь, все-таки это бар, и там много людей и…</p><p>— Я-я не против, — прерывает его Тайлер, застенчиво улыбаясь.</p><p>— Правда? — удивленно смотрит на него красноволосый.</p><p>— Да, ты ведь будешь со мной, — говорит Тайлер опуская глаза. — Да и к тому же я уже знаком с Брендоном и Даллоном. Это…облегчает ситуацию.</p><p>Джош удивлен, он думал, что Тайлер откажется, ведь в баре, полном народу, его страхи могут взять верх над ним. Джош решает, что если Тайлер может бороться со своими страхами, то и он сможет бороться с ним. С Блурри.</p><p>Джош улыбается Тайлеру, прикасается пальцами к его пальцам, проходясь легкой лаской. Тайлер краснеет, но руку не отдергивает. Потому что за прилавком не видно. А когда никто не смотрит, когда чужие взгляды не могут проникнуть, заглянуть в душу Тайлера, то можно все. Особенно с Джошем.</p><p>Птица в груди Джоша трепещет каждый раз, когда Тайлер рядом, когда он улыбается ему, когда они касаются друг друга. Джош бы хотел стиснуть Тайлера в объятиях и не отпускать, но он на работе и их уютная тишина прерывается звоном дверных колокольчиков.</p><p>Тайлер отдергивает руку и еще сильнее заливается краской. Джош посмеивается на это и отвлекается на посетителя.</p><p>Когда Джош заканчивает работу и парни уже подходят к тому самому бару, Джош останавливается и заглядывает Тайлеру в глаза.</p><p>— Тай, ты уверен в этом? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Джош. — Еще не поздно развернуться и уйти отсюда.</p><p>— Да, все будет хорошо, — насмело улыбается ему Тайлер. </p><p>Он чертовски волнуется, но старается не показать этого Джошу. Он действительно хочет побороть свои страхи. Тем более, ему не так страшно, когда рядом Джош.</p><p>— Точно? — спрашивает Джош еще раз, пытаясь убедить самого себя, что с его звездным мальчиком все будет в порядке.</p><p>— Джош, — укоризненно тянет Тайлер. — Я справлюсь, правда.</p><p>Для убедительности и для того, чтобы показать, что все хорошо, Тайлер сам берет Джоша за руку и ободряюще сжимает.</p><p>Почти все страхи сразу улетучиваются из головы красноволосого. Он слегка кивает и улыбается пареньку, сжимая в ответ его ладонь.</p><p>Как это всегда бывает в барах, как только они входят, их накрывает волной звуков. Громко играет музыка, звенят в баре бокалы, люди пытаются перекричать музыку, чтобы поговорить друг с другом. Джош проталкивается через толпу, все так же, не отпуская руки Тайлера, ища шевелюру Брена или, вероятней всего, Даллона, как самого высокого.</p><p>Наконец, заметив их в толпе у сцены, Джош проталкивается к ним. Он замечает инструменты и энергично передвигающегося от одного музыканта к другому Брендона. Джош сразу понимает, что задумал друг. Он впечатлен.</p><p>— Что, только собрались и уже выступаете? — спрашивает Джош у Даллона.</p><p>— Брен решил, что это неплохая проверка, да и вообще «такой шанс упускать нельзя» и еще что-то дальше было, — умехнулся Даллон, поворачиваясь к подошедшим парням. — Ну, ты же знаешь Брендона.</p><p>— А ты? — спрашивает Джош, прищурившись. — Ты знаешь Брендона?</p><p>Даллон на мгновение удивленно замирает, а потом начинает смеяться.</p><p>— Честно — нет. Не полностью, — отсмеявшись, говорит он, слегка качая головой и с горечью смотря в сторону их личного урагана. — Но я бы хотел узнать. Если бы…</p><p>Даллон не договаривает, но Джош понимает, что он хотел сказать. «Если бы он позволил узнать себя». Но Брен не позволяет, хочет сам, но боится, отталкивает.</p><p>— Просто…просто дай ему время, — говорит Джош, смотря в ту же сторону, что и басист. — Ему нужно время для того, чтобы привыкнуть к тебе, довериться.</p><p>— Я… , — Даллон оборачивается, смотрит на Джоша, выдыхает и слегка улыбается. — Спасибо, Джош. Я постараюсь позаботиться о нем. Защитить. От самого себя в том числе.</p><p>Джош понимающе усмехается и слегка кивает. Он понимает, что с Даллоном Брен в надежных руках.</p><p>В этот момент Джош боковым зрением замечает движение, но не успевает среагировать. На него опять набрасывается ураган. На этот раз хоть просто обнимает, а не валит на пол, за что Джош уже благодарен.</p><p>— Джоши, мы сделали это! — кричит Брен ему в ухо, оглушая. — Мы собрали группы! Прямо так, как всегда мечтали! Мы станем самыми известными! Самыми крутыми музыкантами современности! Будем участвовать в крупнейших фестивалях, ездить в туры, устраивать такие концерты, как никто и никогда не устраивал! Ты можешь в это поверить?</p><p>Джош со смехом обнимает Брендона, даже не пытаясь прервать его поток слов. Смотрит на Тайлера. Тот тоже смеется. Тогда Джош окончательно успокаивается и верит, что у Тайлера все получится. Получится преодолеть свои страхи.</p><p>— Я тоже очень рад этому, Брен, — тепло произносит Джош, после того, как у друга заканчивается воздух и он прерывается. — Я смотрю, вы решили начать в первый же день?</p><p>— О да, — отстраняясь, говорит Ури. — Я подумал, что это отличная возможность проявить себя и вообще такой шанс…</p><p>На этих словах Джош весело переглядывается с Даллоном. Брендон прерывается и подозрительно смотрит сначала на одного, потом на второго.</p><p>— Спелись, — констатирует он.</p><p>Затем Брендон переводит взгляд на Тайлера и улыбается ему тепло и искренне.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты пришел, — говорит он. — Это наше первое выступление, а потом, я надеюсь, мы все же сможем, наконец, нормально поговорить.</p><p>— Да, мы с Джошем будем здесь, — говорит Тайлер, улыбаясь в ответ, но все еще нервничая, крутя в пальцах края рукавов толстовки Джоша.</p><p>— Отлично, — просиял Брен. — Тогда еще увидимся.</p><p>Джош с Тайлером, нашли места рядом со сценой, с правого края, чтобы не быть в самой толпе. Джош предусмотрительно оставил место в углу для Тайлера, а сам встал сбоку и чуть позади, защищая от чужих взглядов, чужих прикосновений. Паренек понял это, и в его груди, теплой волной, разлилась нежность к Джошу. Он оглянулся по сторонам и, увидев, что никто не смотрит, осторожно взял Джоша за руку. Почувствовав, что парень сжал его руку в ответ, Тайлер переплел их пальцы. Он наслаждался каждым мгновением.</p><p>Тем временем группа уже была на сцене, гитаристы настраивали свои инструменты, подключали гитары к усилителям, барабанщик регулировал местоположение барабанов. Брендон же, казалось, был везде и сразу. В один момент он помогал Даллону найти провод для его баса, в другой приносил гитаристу запасные медиаторы, в следующий момент он передвигает стойку с крэшем по просьбе барабанщика.</p><p>Когда все было готово. Брендон совершает последний обход, проверяет, что все готовы, что все в порядке. На вид он весел, бодр, полон энергии, на деле же в нем все кипит. Кипит от предвкушения, от волнения, от страха не справиться. Но он не показывает этого, не подает виду.</p><p>Когда он подходит к Даллону, чтобы спросить, все ли у него в порядке, то не успевает произнести ни слова. Даллон кладет руку ему на плечо, легонько сжимая. Наклоняется к Брендону. Шепчет ему в самое ухо, нарушая личное пространство, почти касаясь губами мочки. Брен тает от этого фантомного прикосновения. По спине пробегает табун мурашек.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, Брен, — шепчет Даллон. — Не волнуйся, мы справимся.</p><p>Брендон удивленно замирает: как он смог разглядеть в нем эмоции, спрятанные глубоко под маской? На мгновение, Брендону становится страшно, ведь если Даллон знает это, то он знает и то, что брюнет чувствует к нему. Но Брен не успевает додумать эту мысль.</p><p>— <em><strong>Давай сразим всех наповал сегодня вечером!</strong></em> — говорит Уикс, распрямляясь и улыбаясь Брендону.</p><p>Брендон закусывает губу. Потому что от улыбки Даллона печет где-то в груди. Предположительно там, где находится сердце. Брендон просто не уверен, что оно у него там еще есть. Там не менее он улыбается в ответ. Не может не улыбнуться.</p><p>Он делает глубокий вдох, беря себя в руки, и подходит к микрофону.</p><p>— Всем привет! — кричит он в микрофон.</p><p> Снова весел. Снова бодр. Чувствует стук в висках и каплю холодного пота между лопаток.</p><p>— Возможно, вы уже видели меня здесь в прошлую пятницу, — кричит Брендон и слышит в ответ рев одобрения. </p><p>Народу набралось не то чтобы много, но достаточно, чтобы называть это толпой.</p><p>— Сегодня я пришел сюда не один, мы все, — говорит Брендон, указывая рукой на парней за его спиной, чувствуя на себе их поддерживающие взгляды, — пришли сюда вместе сегодня. Потому что сегодня первый официальный день нашей группы! Дамы и господа, я хочу представить вам…Panic! At the disco! Давайте оторвемся сегодня!</p><p>Те люди, которые, вероятно, были на прошлом выступлении Брендона, восторженно приветствуют парней. С последними словами Брена вступают барабаны и бас. Они играют вместе первый день, но видно, что каждый из них имеет за плечами опыт, они быстро подстраиваются друг под друга.</p><p>Брендон выдыхает и начинает петь, медленно отходя к барабанному парапету.</p><p>
  <em>If I retreat,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Words, wars, and symphonies</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Make room we're taking over, here</em>
</p><p>Запрыгивает на парапет. Теперь он возвышается над всеми. Видит всех и все видят его. Волнение все еще растекается расплавленным металлом по жилам, но немного отступает. Сейчас главное петь. Сосредоточиться на музыке. Он слышит все вместе и, в то же время, каждый инструмент по отдельности.</p><p>
  <em>You're the galantine,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cold and alone, it suits you well</em>
</p><p>Никто, кроме Брендона не знает, что он поет про себя. Холодный. Одинокий. Никого к себе не подпускающий. У него дома бар, полный алкоголя, который постоянно пополняется. Брен выпивает его один. Потому что у него слишком много мыслей в голове, которые ни с кем не разделить.</p><p>
  <em>Won't find me perching here again</em>
</p><p>И, как бы в подтверждение своих слов, он спрыгивает с парапета, в полете делая поворот вокруг своей оси. Приземляется и сразу же начинает петь. Ловит на себе восхищенный взгляд Кенни и взволнованный — Даллона.</p><p>
  <em>Cold hearts brew colder songs</em>
</p><p>Брендон думает, что хоть музыка в его песнях быстрая, драйвовая, танцевальная, но тексты его песен также холодны и отстраненны, как и он сам. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. Что-то внутри него как будто заледенело, сломалось и уже никогда не будет исправным. Брендон отпускает себя, полностью отдается музыке, начинает танцевать.</p><p>
  <em>Fate will play us out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With a song of pure romance.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So stomp your feet and clap your hands</em>
</p><p>В его голосе проскальзывают хрипящие нотки, добавляет совсем немного расщепления. Это звучит мощно. Толпа заводится. Брендон двигается по сцене, ходит от одного музыканта к другому. Перед припевом останавливается. Останавливается рядом с Даллоном.</p><p>
  <em>Let's kill, tonight.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Kill tonight.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Show them all you're not the ordinary type</em>
</p><p>И снова отпускает себя, танцует, притопывает, качает бедрами, трясет головой. Толпа в восторге. Тоже танцует. Брендон замечает, что Даллон на время, когда нужно играть без медиатора, приклеивает тот себе на лоб. Но времени думать об этом нет. Брендон ставит в голове галочку попозже над этим посмеяться. Высокие и низкие частоты проходят сквозь все тело. Заставляют двигаться, заставляют чувствовать себя живым.</p><p>
  <em>Let's kill, tonight</em>
</p><p>На проигрыше отворачивается к барабанам, улыбается Спенсеру. Начинает качать бедрами в такт. Он уверен, что выглядит сейчас чертовски горячо. Убеждается в этом, поворачиваясь, ловя на себе голодный взгляд Даллона.</p><p>Брендона сразу начинает мучить совесть за то, что он дразнит его. Но другая часть его сознания довольна. Свернулась в груди в теплый шерстяной комок и мурлычет: он не безразличен басисту.</p><p>
  <em>May your feet serve you well,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the rest be sent to Hell</em>
</p><p>В этот момент Даллон отходит от своего микрофона, все также играя. Подходит к Брендону. Слишком близко, но все еще не нарушая личного пространства. Брендон напряжен. Даллон наклоняется и начинает петь вместе с Брендоном в один микрофон, но с противоположной стороны. Брюнет думает, что если бы не инструмент, то это был бы почти поцелуй.</p><p>«<em><strong>Пошло оно к черту</strong></em>», — думает Брендон, — «Может все-таки стоит довериться?»</p><p>У Даллона зрачки расширены настолько, что почти не видно радужки. Брендон думает, что у него сейчас, наверное, такие же.</p><p>
  <em>Fate will play us out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With a song of pure romance</em>
</p><p>Даллон усмехается, отходит обратно. Волнение Брендона окончательно прошло. Толпа танцует, пытается подпевать, краем глаза Брен замечает Джоша с Тайлером. Улыбается им. Продолжает петь, танцевать, отрываться.</p><p>
  <em>Let's kill, tonight</em>
</p><p>Выкрикивает последнюю фразу, подбегает к барабанной установке, вытаскивает запасные палки и начинает барабанить в напольный том, пока Спенсер занят тарелками и рабочим барабаном. Даллон и Кенни на бэк-вокале звучат потрясающе. Так как должно быть. Их высокие голоса гармонично сливаются с низкими звуками тома.</p><p>Все прерывается так же резко, как и началось. В воздухе повисают последние звуки барабанов и высоких голосов гитаристов. Мгновение, и зал взрывается аплодисментами.</p><p>Группа усталая, но довольная. Кланяются, посылают воздушные поцелуи, смеются, подначивают друг друга. Брендон в восторге. В нем сейчас огромный запас энергии. Ему хочется еще. Больше. Громче. Но у них с организаторами договоренность только на одну песню. Брюнет думает, что это не страшно, потому что они определенно произвели успех.</p><p>Теперь нужно найти Тайлера и Джоша в этой толпе. Но перед этим, у Брендона есть еще одно дело. Если он не сделает этого прямо сейчас, то не сделает никогда.</p><p>Он молча подходит к Даллону, уже сложившему свой бас в чехол, взволнованно хмурится и тянет за рукав. Зовет за собой. Даллон не сопротивляется.</p><p>Брендон заводит его за неприметный угол в коридоре и обнаруживает одну проблему, которая мешает ему сделать то, что он задумал.</p><p>Он прикусывает щеку с внутренней стороны, соображая. Но, кажется, Даллон и в правду читает мысли, потому что в следующий момент он притягивает Брендона ближе к себе. Наклоняется так, что их лица теперь на одном уровне. Почти касаются губами. Брендон сглатывает комок, застрявший в горле. Даллон сейчас так близко, что можно рассмотреть каждую его ресничку, утонуть в голубизне его глаз. Что брюнет и делает.</p><p>Брендон выдыхает, проходясь языком по своим пересохшим губам, задевая губы Даллона. Оба втягивают воздух, замирают от этого случайного прикосновения. Обоим хочется больше.</p><p>Брендон закидывает руки на шею Даллона, проходится по его волосам, ероша, создавая беспорядок. Наконец решается.</p><p>— Только не спрашивай пока ничего, я потом сам расскажу, — шепчет Брендон, прямо в губы Даллона. </p><p>Затем, наконец, целует.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Oh, my agony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Обычно шумный бар становится еще громче после окончания мини-концерта. Шум нарастает, а затем идет на спад. Все постепенно успокаиваются. Делятся своими эмоциями, впечатлениями. Они словно уносят с собой частичку группы. Частичку их песни, их музыки.<br/>Джош проталкивается через толпу, ища глазами свободный столик, пока еще люди не разбрелись по разным углам бара. Тайлер крепко держит его за руку, пытаясь не отстать, не потеряться в этом людском потоке. Сейчас ему не страшно. Потому что Джош рядом.</p><p>Парни находят свободный столик в самом углу. Там любопытные взгляды их точно не достанут. Тайлер садится в самый угол дивана, облегченно вздыхая. Джош занимает свое место рядом, настолько близко, что они соприкасаются коленями.</p><p>Джош видел, как Брендон тащил Даллона за рукав в коридор. Он думает, что их отношения наконец-то сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Красноволосый чертовски рад за них обоих. Он надеется, что Даллон станет для Брендона тем человеком, на которого можно положиться. Который не будет давать ему влипать в неприятности. Который поддержит его в тяжелые периоды.</p><p>— Джиш? — тянет Тайлер, чуть наклоняясь, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.</p><p>— Ммм? — вопросительно поднимает бровь красноволосый.</p><p>— Чему ты так улыбаешься? — спрашивает Тайлер. — Как будто тебе сказали, что вышла новая часть Супер Марио Карт.</p><p>Джош смеется, легонько качает головой и указывает глазами на выходящих из темного, неприметного коридора Брендона и Даллона. Вид у них потрепанный и смущенный. Губы Брендона припухшие и красные, а на его шее ярко-алое пятно, которое, Джош уверен, позже станет синим. Даллон, оказывается, собственник.</p><p>Сбоку от себя он слышит тихое «Ох». Поворачивает голову и видит застенчиво улыбающегося Тайлера, смотрящего на парней, идущих к их столику. На щеках паренька выступил румянец смущения. Джошу так хорошо и тепло сейчас, что он забывает даже про усталость, вызванную бессонными ночами.</p><p>Брендон занимает место по другую сторону от Тайлера, а Даллон садится рядом с Джошем, напротив. Парень смотрит сначала на одного, затем на второго и хмыкает, заставляя Брендона покраснеть и отвести взгляд, а Даллона счастливо усмехнуться.</p><p>Даллон оказался интересным собеседником. Они с Брендоном были такие разные, но такие похожие одновременно. Дополняющие друг друга. Брендон был энергичным, импульсивным, говорил быстро, жестикулируя, пытаясь передать все свои эмоции. Даллон же, казалось, был сдержан, говорил размеренно, взвешивая каждое слово. Но, несмотря на все это, они были «на одной волне». Веселились, шутили, смеялись.</p><p>Тайлер же, поначалу только наблюдающий, постепенно втянулся в разговор. Забыл про свои страхи и сомнения. Джош откидывается на спинку дивана, смотрит на него. Тайлер пытается убедить Брендона в реальности инопланетян, пусть даже сам он не слишком в них верит. Брен слушает его внимательно, с серьезным лицом. У Тайлера в глазах пляшут чертята. Он не выдерживает, смеется. Говорит, что Джош живое доказательство существования внеземной цивилизации. Брендон сначала не понимает, рассеяно смотрит на Джоша. Потом, когда до него доходит, что Тайлер шутил над ним, смеется, легонько толкает. Паренек заваливается на плечо Джоша и смеется еще громче.</p><p>Так и проходит весь их вечер и большая часть ночи. Они сближаются, узнают друг друга, становятся кем-то больше, чем «знакомый моего друга». Джош рад, что Тайлер общается в компании и чувствует себя при этом хорошо. Видно, что расслабился, отпустил страхи. Он также рад, что Брен приоткрыл все свои маски перед Тайлером. Тоже доверился, расслабился.</p><p>Джош чувствует, как его уносит на волнах накатывающей усталости и недосыпа. Дыхание у него глубокое, как во сне, но сознание еще держится где-то на плаву, между сном и явью. Парень чувствует, что с каждым размеренным стуком сердца, с каждым глубоким вдохом, он погружается все глубже в воды сна. Его опутывают невидимые водоросли и щупальца осьминога, утаскивающие его вниз.</p><p>— Джиш, — слышит он знакомый, такой родной голос, — Джиииш, просыпайся.</p><p>Красноволосый чувствует, что его вытягивает наверх, снова в реальный мир. Чувствует теплую руку на своем плече, слышит голос совсем рядом, чувствует коленом прикосновение к чужой ноге. Джош разлепляет глаза и видит перед собой Тайлера, который будит его, слегка обеспокоенное лицо Брендона и спокойное, с мягкой улыбкой — Даллона.</p><p>— Ммм, что? — бормочет Джош, пытаясь разлепить такие тяжелые веки.</p><p>— Поглядите, наша спящая красавица наконец проснулась, — тут же пришел в себя Брендон, поняв, что с другом все хорошо. — Даже поцелуя принца не понадобилось.</p><p>Джош хмыкает и краем глаза наблюдает за Тайлером. Паренек краснеет и закусывает губу. На фоне красноволосый слышит смех Брендона и Даллона.</p><p>— Брен! — возмущается Тайлер, со смешинками в голосе. </p><p>Просто не может быть серьезным.</p><p>Они еще немного сидят, а потом, когда Джош начинает засыпать во второй раз, компания решает, что пора расходиться. Брендон и Даллон уходят в противоположную от дома Джоша сторону. Вдвоем. Парень же, как и все прошлые разы, провожает Тайлера до дома.</p><p>— Я…я хотел сказать, что… — начинает говорить Тайлер, когда они подходят к его дому и останавливаются чуть в стороне, так, чтобы их было не видно за раскидистым деревом. — Сегодня был лучший день в моей жизни.</p><p>— Как и в моей, — тихо произносит Джош, проходясь самыми кончиками пальцев по костяшкам Тайлера.</p><p>Он улыбается этому звездному мальчику тепло и нежно. Он не требует объяснений, не спрашивает, кто они теперь друг другу. Он знает, что они просто есть. Просто рядом. Так тесно, что, кажется, у них одно на двоих сердце.</p><p>Тайлер благодарен Джошу за то, что тот не торопит его, не требует ничего здесь и сейчас. Тайлер считает Джоша идеальным.</p><p>Им не хочется прощаться, поэтому они стоят так, наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга и мимолетными, будто случайными, прикосновениями.</p><p>— Увидимся завтра? — спрашивает Тайлер, и Джош вспоминает, что им еще на пары с утра.</p><p>— Да, обязательно, — говорит Джош, как будто и речи не могло быть о том, что будет иначе, — Я могу зайти за тобой с утра.</p><p>— Я-я был бы рад этому, — счастливо улыбается в ответ Тайлер.</p><p>Он оглядывается по сторонам, убеждаясь, что никого нет, никто не смотрит, придвигается к Джошу и целует в самый уголок губ, задержавшись на мгновение.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Джош, — шепчет Тайлер, отстранившись на жалкие миллиметры.</p><p>Затем, также неожиданно, паренек отходит, застенчиво улыбается и чуть ли не бегом идет к дому. Джош успевает заметить румянец на щеках Тайлера. Джош думает, что это самая милая вещь на свете.</p><p>Добравшись до дома, впитав в себя прохладный ночной воздух, свежий после пролитого на землю дождя, Джош понимает, что щупальца сна окончательно отступили. Выпустили его из своей хватки, передавая холодным, но цепким пальцам бессонницы.</p><p>Поэтому, набрав короткое смс Тайлеру о том, что он дома, и пожелав ему приятных снов, Джош отправляется в гостиную, где диван с брошенным на нем пледом теперь напоминали ему о Тайлере.</p><p>Парень садится, откидывается на спинку, расслабляется и проводит рукой по мягкому пледу.</p><p>Кто бы мог представить то, что его чувства окажутся взаимными? Какова была вероятность, что, узнав о влюбленности Джоша, этот паренек не только не убежит, но еще и ответит взаимностью? Красноволосому кажется, что он выиграл Джекпот.</p><p>Джош достает с нижней полочки журнального столика пепельницу и сигареты. Закуривает и блаженно затягивается. Не то чтобы у него была зависимость, нет. Просто иногда Джош курил. Когда надо было расслабиться или просто хотелось. У него никогда не было ломки из-за этого.</p><p>Взгляд парня, блуждающий по комнате, ищущий, за что зацепиться, натыкается на фотографию. Ту самую, что рассматривал Тайлер.</p><p>Парень прищуривается, решая: смотреть или не смотреть. И в то время, пока мозг еще думает, в глубине души он уже знает, что выберет.</p><p>Рука медленно, словно давая себе время одуматься, тянется к фотографии. Перед тем как взять проходится пальцами по потертым, помятым и порванным местами углам.</p><p>Кое-где бумага деформировалась от влаги, но Джош делал все, чтобы защитить эту фотографию от повреждений. Потому что она дорога ему. В этой фотографии запечатаны самые счастливые и самые ужасные моменты жизни Джоша. Эта фотография помогает ему не забывать. Как будто он смог бы забыть. Но она является напоминанием для него. Напоминанием того, что за то, что ты любишь, всегда приходится бороться, и не всегда на твоей стороне будут люди, готовые тебя поддержать.</p><p>Джош берет фотографию в руки и снова откидывается на спинку дивана. Смотрит. Затягивается, впускает в легкие столько дыма, сколько сможет. На мгновение замирает и расслабляет горло, позволяя дыму самостоятельно выветриться, улетучится, раствориться в воздухе. Мысленно снова уносится в те года, когда его волосы были синими, он не умел играть на барабанах, а человек, стоящий рядом с ним на фотографии был жив.</p><p>*7 лет назад*</p><p> </p><p>— Нет, Джошуа Дан, никакой музыки! Тебе нужно думать о поступлении в колледж, а не о развлечениях! — громко, почти срываясь на крик, произносит его мама.</p><p>Видно, что ей уже надоел этот разговор. Как, впрочем, и Джошу. Но он готов пытаться снова и снова. Потому что это его мечта — играть музыку. Если точнее — играть на барабанах. Его родители были консерваторами и не поддерживали никаких других альтернатив, кроме поступления в колледж.</p><p>Джош постоянно протестовал. Он протестовал своим видом — тоннели в ушах, кольцо в носу, голубые волосы, вечно рваные джинсы. Он протестовал своими мыслями — не хотел жить так, как ему говорят, хотел найти свой путь, не оглядываясь ни на кого.</p><p>— К черту ваш колледж! — протестует Джош, выведенный из себя этой несправедливостью. — Я стану музыкантом! Причем таким, которого будет знать весь мир! На которого все будут равняться! И вы мне не помешаете!</p><p>В порыве чувств он разворачивается, стремительно вылетает за дверь, успев прихватить свой скейт и рюкзак, и с силой хлопает входной дверью. Джош сбегает. Катится по пустым улицам подальше отсюда. В горле ком, который он старается проглотить. Глаза жжет, но он держится, он не будет плакать.</p><p>Парень сам не знает, куда он едет, но тело автоматически приводит его к музыкальному магазину, в который он частенько заглядывал, чтобы полюбоваться на барабаны. Да, он любил все музыкальные инструменты, но барабаны прочно заняли место в его сердце.</p><p>Дверной колокольчик на двери звучит красиво и мелодично. Джош сейчас даже представить не мог, что в будущем заберет его с собой и будет устанавливать во всех местах, где будет работать, а позже — в своем доме.</p><p>Продавец здоровается и вежливо улыбается. Сегодня это пожилой мужчина, тем не менее выглядящий достаточно солидно — в хорошо сидящей на нем рубашке поло и джинсах. Встретишь его на улице — и не скажешь, что работает продавцом.</p><p>Джош неспешным шагом проходит вдоль полок с дисками и пластинками. Смотрит новинки, отмечает у себя в голове, что стоит послушать. Так, не спеша, он доходит до отдела с барабанными установками. От самых простых ученических TAMA и YAMAHA до Zildjian и SJC.</p><p>Джош подходит к каждой установке, разглядывает, запоминает. Останавливается рядом с SJC, вздыхает. Мысленно парень представляет, как он сидит за ней, как играет, отдается этой музыке.</p><p>— А у вас хороший вкус, молодой человек, — слышит он голос того мужчины рядом с собой. — Могу я вам что-нибудь подсказать?</p><p>— Н-нет, — отвечает Джош. — Я просто смотрел.</p><p>— Понимаю, — сочувствующе протягивает мужчина. — Ничего, я уверен, что если постараться, то и у вас такие будут.</p><p>— Я ведь даже играть не умею, — словно в трансе шепчет Джош, все еще смотря на барабаны. — Я…извините, я пойду.</p><p>Он, поняв, что сказал лишнего незнакомому человеку, разворачивается и как можно быстрее уходит из магазина. Отходит немного и садится прямо на ступеньки. Достает сигареты и закуривает.</p><p>Что он сейчас может сделать? У него нет денег, он мог бы найти работу, но тогда все свободное время у него будет уходить именно на нее. Тогда уж точно будет не до музыки. Просить у родителей нет смысла — они не согласятся.</p><p>Джош не знает, что ему делать дальше. Дым от сигареты попадает в глаза, жжет их, но Джош не дает слезам пролиться. Он курит, пытаясь избавиться от чертового комка в горле.<br/>Через время к нему подсаживается тот самый мужчина и тоже закуривает. Некоторое время они молча курят.</p><p>— Родители против музыки? — спрашивает он негромко.</p><p>— Да, не желают даже слышать о ней, — говорит Джош. </p><p>Он не знает, почему еще не ушел отсюда. Что-то останавливает.</p><p>— Знаешь, из моего магазина недавно уволился сотрудник, и я ищу ему замену, — говорит мужчина задумчиво. — Работа не пыльная: ухаживай за инструментами, держи магазин в порядке, обслуживай иногда покупателей. А некоторые инструменты иногда, хм, требуют настройки. Ну, ты знаешь, поиграть, проверить, что они хорошо звучат.</p><p>Джош не верит тому, что только что услышал. Джош думает, что у него слуховые галлюцинации.</p><p>— Я предлагаю тебе работу в моем музыкальном магазине, — усмехается мужчина, кивая в сторону здания, из которого они только что вышли. — И я неплохо умею играть на барабанах, поэтому мог бы научить тебя кое-чему. Ну, так что, согласен?</p><p>— Я…я…да, конечно, я согласен! — выдавливает из себя Джош, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями, нахлынувшими на него.</p><p>— Отлично, тогда приходи завтра после школы, я объясню тебе все, — усмехается мужчина. — Как хоть тебя зовут?</p><p>— Джош. Джош Дан, — представляется парень. </p><p>Пытаясь прочитать, что написано на бейджике у мужчины.</p><p>— Зови меня Роб, — улыбается тот, заметив взгляд Джоша.</p><p>— Приятно познакомиться, Роб.</p><p>Так и начались занятия музыкой у Джоша. После школы он работал в магазине, учился всему, узнавал многое об инструментах, о музыкантах, а, иногда, приходил Роб и учил Джоша играть на барабанах. У парня отлично получалось, определенно, у него был талант.</p><p>Они с Робом достаточно часто и близко общались. Джош считал Роба самым близким для него человеком, тем, кто всегда поддержит, у кого можно спросить совета, кто не прогонит. Тем, кто всегда переживал за Джоша, интересовался, как у него дела, наставлял, сочувствовал, помогал.</p><p>Так прошло четыре года. Казалось, что это большой срок, но сейчас, в воспоминаниях, Джошу кажется, что это время пролетело незаметно, он бы все отдал, чтобы продлить его хоть немного. Забрать у жизни еще хотя бы пару мгновений.</p><p>Джош стал замечать, что Роб часто кашлял. Тот списывал все на простуду, но что-то в этом кашле не давало парню покоя. Висело тяжелым камнем на сердце. Это было похоже на оставшуюся после войны бомбу: держит всех в напряжении, а потом, в определенный момент, взрывается, принося облегчение и, вместе с тем, невообразимую боль.</p><p>В один из вечеров Роб признается ему в том, что ходил в больницу. В этот же вечер он признается Джошу в том, что у него рак. Джош не может воспринять это. Вроде слова знакомые, но разум отказывается понимать, о чем говорит мужчина. Всего Джоша как будто наполняет пустота. Он не чувствует ничего.</p><p>Осознание приходит уже потом. Бомба взрывается. Когда он один в своей комнате, пытается уснуть. Все прокручивает в голове разговор и слова Роба. А потом его накрывает.</p><p>В груди словно огромная зияющая дыра, из которой в такт сердцебиению толчками вытекает кровь. Эта дыра чертовски болит. Хочется вскрыть себе грудную клетку и вытащить то, что причиняет эту боль. Вся подушка пропитана слезами Джоша, он не может остановиться, его окутала боль и ужас от того, что будет дальше. С силой проводит короткими, остриженными ногтями по ребрам, царапая, оставляя красные дорожки. Они пульсируют, причиняя физическую боль, которая притупляет моральную.</p><p>Джош засыпает под утро, вымотанный, с опухшими глазами и красными полосами от ногтей на ребрах.</p><p>Следующие полгода кажутся для Джоша адом. Собственные страдания ничто по сравнению со страданиями близкого человека и осознанием того, что ты ничем не можешь помочь. Парню оставалось только помогать и поддерживать. Тогда Джош начал частенько страдать бессонницами. Тогда же у него было пару кошмаров.</p><p>Робу назначили химиотерапию. От нее плохо, но, говорят, она помогает. За эти полгода Роб словно истаял. Он сильно похудел, его <em><strong>волосы начали выпадать</strong></em>, кожа четко очерчивала скулы, кожа была бледной. Джошу было больно смотреть на страдания Роба. Пусть тот и скрывал это, старался не показывать, но Джоша не проведешь.</p><p>И все же, несмотря на все свои проблемы, Роб все также интересовался,  как дела у Джоша, помогал ему советами, поддерживал.</p><p>Джош как сейчас помнит тот последний разговор.</p><p>Он, как обычно, пришел к Робу вечером, после работы, чтобы проведать его. У Джоша теперь было не так много свободного времени, поэтому их встречи стали реже.</p><p>Парню казалось, что химиотерапия не дает результатов, делает все только хуже, давая нагрузку на печень и остальные органы.</p><p>Зайдя в комнату, где лежал Роб, он отметил про себя, что состояние мужчины ухудшилось. Гора баночек, в основном обезболивающих, на тумбочке говорила сама за себя.</p><p>Джош подошел ближе к кровати и сел рядом на кресло, пододвинув его на максимально возможное расстояние.</p><p>— <em><strong>Отвернись</strong></em>, — тихо, но с усмешкой, проговорил Роб, — <em><strong>Я представляю собой ужасное зрелище</strong></em>.</p><p>— Нет, — твердо и также тихо, произносит Джош. — Я никогда не отвернусь от тебя, насколько бы ужасно все не было! Хотя я все-таки надеюсь, что ты пойдешь на поправку.</p><p>— Брось, — усмехается Роб, — <em><strong>Я уже считаю дни до того, как мне предстоит уйти</strong></em>. Не спорь, лучше <em><strong>подай мне стакан воды</strong></em>.</p><p>Джош недовольно выдыхает. Ничего не может поделать с его скептицизмом. Вода чуть смягчает <em><strong>губы Роба, потрескавшиеся и побелевшие</strong></em>.</p><p>— По правде говоря, — произносит Роб, после. — Я так устал, Джош. <em><strong>Я так устал от этой химиотерапии</strong></em>, от этой болезни. <em><strong>Это не жизнь</strong></em>, Джош. Я знаю, что скоро меня не станет. Могу я попросить тебя <em><strong>помочь собрать мои вещи</strong></em>?</p><p>— Я…да, конечно, — говорит Джош, пытаясь проглотить, вставший в горле комок и не показывать этого. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь на меня положиться?</p><p>— Что бы я без тебя делал? — слабо улыбается Роб. — Тогда еще кое-что: хочу, чтобы меня <em><strong>похоронили в одежде моих любимых цветов</strong></em>. И никаких рубашек под горло и галстуков, слышишь?</p><p>— Что, хочешь, чтобы все было красным? — усмехается Джош.</p><p>— Именно так, — весело подтверждает Роб, после чего заходится приступом кашля.</p><p>— <em><strong>Самое тяжелое в этом то, что я покину тебя</strong></em>, Джош, — на грани слышимости говорит Роб. — Не позволяй никому распоряжаться твоей жизнью, понял? Я уверен, что ты достигнешь своей цели — станешь барабанщиком. Самым лучшим в мире. Для меня ты уже самый лучший.</p><p>— Это все потому, что у меня был лучший учитель, — говорит Джош, пытаясь держаться.</p><p>Через неделю, когда Джош сидит на уроках, он видит входящий вызов и сердце его гулко ухает и уходит куда-то в пятки. Язык немеет. В голове все шумит. Он словно чувствует то, что сейчас услышит.</p><p>Джош выходит из класса и принимает входящий вызов. А дальше все, как в тумане. Вот чей-то голос сообщает ему о смерти Роба. В следующий момент он осознает, что стоит на школьной лестнице, прижимая пальцы к губам, пытаясь заглушить всхлипы. Затем он помнит кучу успокоительных.</p><p>Джош не помнит, что спал в ту ночь. Следующее, что он помнит это похороны. Такой безжизненный Роб, лежит в гробу. Его лицо не испещрено мучениями, оно разгладилось, стало спокойней. У парня ощущение, что Роб просто спит. Он отмечает, что на Робе костюм с рубашкой, застегнутой на все пуговицы и галстуком. Мысленно он проклинает того, кто сделал это.</p><p>Джош помнит последнее прикосновение к холодной руке. Дальше все размыто. Потому что дальше начался его персональный ад с бессонницей и кошмарами. Потому что дальше в его жизнь вместо Роба пришел Блурри.</p><p>*Настоящее*</p><p> </p><p>Джош прикрывает глаза и, наконец, откладывает фотографию. Пепельница полна окурков, на улице еще не светает, но небо уже готовится стать светлым. Джош, пытаясь избавиться от вернувшейся боли, проводит короткими ногтями по руке, так же, как и тогда, оставляя красные пульсирующие полосы. Какой идиот сказал, что время лечит? Прошло три года, а ему все так же больно.</p><p>Джош чувствует себя вымотанным, опустошенным этими, вновь пережитыми, эмоциями. Он чувствует себя сонным. Ему все равно на кошмары и на Блурри сейчас. Он хочет поспать. Поэтому, прихватив с собой плед, он отправляется в спальню. Раздевается и падает на кровать.</p><p>Сворачивается в комок, пытаясь удержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции. На ребрах прибавляется красных следов. Единственная слеза скатывается на подушку прежде, чем он проваливается в сон.</p><p>«Надеюсь, что ты больше не мучаешься, где бы ты ни был», — успевает подумать Джош.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The dark's not taking prisoners tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Черная рубашка сидит на нем идеально. Облегает где надо. Подчеркивает все, что надо. Идеально гармонирует с его красными волосами. Выглядит торжественно, но печально. Как раз то, что нужно для похорон.</p><p>Подойти к гробу и посмотреть внутрь. Джош уже знает, что увидит там, но он не может ничего изменить и все равно смотрит.</p><p>Но вместо обычной тупой боли в груди он чувствует удивление, потрясение и всепоглощающую, накрывающую его волну ужаса — внутри другой человек, не тот, который был всегда. Внутри гроба ОН.</p><p>«Нет, нет, нет, этого не может быть».</p><p>Слезы сами начинают катиться из глаз. Он стоит с ничего не выражающим лицом, болью в глазах и бегущими по щекам слезами, которые, в конечном счете, заливаются ему за воротник рубашки. Его тело оцепенело точно так же, как у того, кто в гробу.</p><p>Люди проходят мимо, не смотрят на него, словно не замечают. Толкают плечами, будто он пустое место. Он уже и сам начинает думать, что он — это чистая боль, ничего больше, никаких примесей.</p><p>— Никакого Джоша, — шепчет Блурри.</p><p>А в голове мантрой крутится:</p><p>«Это все из-за меня. Я мог бы быть рядом, я мог бы защитить, мог бы хотя бы подарить еще пару счастливых моментов. Мог бы уделять больше внимания. Почему я этого не сделал? Почему был далеко? Должен был быть рядом. Должен был. Должен был…»</p><p>Колени подгибаются, он падает рядом с гробом прямо на гравий, его не заботит ни то, что его брюки замараются, ни то, что камушки будут больно впиваться в колени. Потому что он не чувствует этого. Это не имеет значения.</p><p>«<em><strong>Почему все должно быть так?</strong></em>» — шепчет Джош.</p><p>«Почему? Почему? Почему? — крутится в его голове заевшей пластинкой.</p><p>— Потому что тебе было все равно. Потому что ты любишь только себя, — шепчет Блурри прямо в ухо.</p><p>В следующий момент мир дрогнул и все вокруг заволокло тьмой. Не успел он испугаться, как снова появились очертания, и вот Джош уже сидит на полу какой-то комнаты, а на его коленях покоится голова парня.</p><p>Он тянется к руке Джоша, его хватка слишком слаба.</p><p>Джош снова плачет. Хочет что-то сказать, попросить прощения, сделать хоть что-нибудь. В груди, дробя ребра, гигантское чувство вины. Но губы не двигаются, он не может произнести ни звука. Оцепенел.</p><p>— Прости меня, — слышит Джош. </p><p>На мгновение, он пытается понять, как он смог говорить, но потом осознание накрывает его.</p><p>Это ОН произнес. Просит прощения у Джоша.</p><p>«За что?», — хочет спросить Джош, но оцепенение не спадает.</p><p>Ответ на этот вопрос было так и не суждено получить, потому что в следующий момент все вокруг опять поглощает чернота.</p><p>Теперь Джош видит зеркало. В отражении он сам, но его лицо размыто, можно разглядеть лишь очертания. Размытый. Отвратительный. Сеющий сомнения. Иногда Джош думает, что он такой и есть.</p><p>— Видишь, что ты наделал? Это все твоя вина. Ты не был рядом, — говорит ему отражение.</p><p>Джош кричит и…просыпается.</p><p>Он сидит на кровати, его трясет, лицо все в слезах, как и подушка. Раскачивается вперед-назад. Ужас от увиденного сковал его, он не может остановиться. Шепчет.</p><p>— За что? За что я должен простить тебя, Тайлер?</p><p>Не глядя на время срывается за телефоном, только бы услышать его голос, только бы знать, что с ним все хорошо.</p><p>Споткнувшись, падает с кровати. Как будто не замечая, поднимается, бежит к телефону, выдергивает его с зарядки. Трясущиеся пальцы еле попадают по клавишам.</p><p>Быстрее. Быстрее. Нужно услышать.</p><p>Гудки, кажется, идут целую вечность, за которую у Джоша в голове проносятся миллиарды мыслей. Он успевает мысленно умереть, когда в трубке раздается хриплое:</p><p>— Джош? Сейчас четыре утра. Что-то случилось?</p><p>И с этими словами он снова воскресает, чувствует огромную волну облегчения, смывающую собой ужас, который оставил после себя лишь усталость, камнем навалившуюся на Джоша.</p><p>— Н-нет, ничего, — выдыхает Джош, сползая по стене на пол, запрокидывая голову, упираясь в нее затылком. — Прости, что разбудил, Тай.</p><p>Он понимает, что сейчас должен попрощаться, положить трубку, дать парню поспать, но не может. Не может заставить себя не слышать его голос, не быть точно уверенным, что с Тайлером сейчас все в порядке, что ему ничего не угрожает.</p><p>— Джиииш, — обеспокоенно тянет Тайлер, — Э-это опять они? Кошмары?</p><p>Джош зажмуривается, он не хочет, чтобы Тайлер переживал за него, не хочет нагружать своими проблемами. Потому что Джош справится, как и всегда справлялся.</p><p>— Я… — он хочет соврать, хочет сказать, что все в порядке, но язык словно прилип к небу и не слушается, а в горле застрял ком. </p><p>Джош не может произнести ни слова.</p><p>Тайлер все понимает. Джош слышит шорох откидываемого одеяла и тихое «Подожди минуту». Затем негромкие шаги, скрип половиц и шорох одежды. Джош жадно прислушивается к этим звукам. Любое доказательство того, что Тайлер жив и в полном порядке, разливается лекарством на сердце Джоша.</p><p>— Расскажешь? — негромко спрашивает Тайлер, когда звуки затихают.</p><p>Джош задумывается, стоит ли рассказывать ему все, но потом вспоминает, что тот доверился ему, открылся, рассказал обо всех своих страхах.</p><p>Красноволосый начинает рассказывать. Он рассказывает про Роба, о том, как познакомился с ним, о счастливых моментах, о болезни, смерти Роба, о том, что после этого у него начались проблемы со сном. Рассказывает обо всем, кроме того периода жизни, о котором он старался забыть, как о страшном сне. Собственно, это и был один сплошной кошмар.</p><p>Джош задумывается об этом, но не позволяя себе окунуться в воспоминания. Лишь проводит пальцами по глубокому шраму на ладони.</p><p>— И каждый раз я просыпаюсь живым и здоровым, — тихо говорит Джош, — но потом понимаю, что лучше всего разорвать сердце на части. Потому что то, что мучает меня, не уйдет и на следующую ночь, и на следующую.</p><p>— Ты говорил, что у тебя уже бывали такие периоды, — говорит Тайлер<br/> после минутной тишины. — Как ты избавился от них в прошлые разы?</p><p>— Обычно они заканчивались…хм…какими-то событиями, — осторожно произносит Джош, он не хочет еще больше пугать Тайлера. — Эмоционально очень сильными.</p><p>— Поможет, если я позову тебя замуж? — спрашивает Тайлер в надежде разрядить обстановку. </p><p>У него получается.</p><p>— Я, конечно, буду до безумия рад, но не думаю, — смеется Джош. — Обычно это что-то вроде шока или выброса адреналина.</p><p>— Ммм, как насчет прыжка с парашюта? — пытается придумать Тайлер.</p><p>— Пробовал — это не помогает, — говорит Джош. </p><p>Ему уже лучше. После общения с Тайлером всегда лучше.</p><p>— Что? Ты прыгал с парашютом? Почему ты не говорил мне, Джош? — шутливо возмущается Тайлер. </p><p>Однако в его голосе все равно проскальзывают нотки удивления.</p><p>— Это было так давно, что я уже и сам об этом забыл, — усмехается Джош. — Не волнуйся, я уверен, что это рано или поздно пройдет.</p><p>— И все будут жить долго и счастливо, как в сказке? — хмыкает Тайлер.</p><p>— Да, именно так, — говорит Джош, улыбаясь и представляя счастливое будущее. — Мы станем известными музыкантами и будем жить в большом доме. Вместе. Никак иначе и быть не может.</p><p>— Уверен, что так и будет, — мечтательно вздыхает Тайлер в трубку. — И у нас обязательно будет собака. Потому что как можно быть счастливым в большом доме без собаки.</p><p>— Определенно, без собаки никак, — улыбается Джош. — А когда мы будем куда-нибудь отлучаться, за домом и собакой будут присматривать Брен с Даллоном.</p><p>— Скорей уж Даллон будет присматривать за всем, в том числе и за Брендоном, — негромко смеется Тайлер, пытаясь не разбудить никого. </p><p>Джош смеется в ответ.</p><p>Так и проходит остаток ночи. Парни разговаривают о будущем. Доверяют свои мечты телефонным линиям и электрическим разрядам. Солнце уже начинает вступать в свои права. Джош с облегчением думает, что пережил эту ночь. Блурри не добрался до него окончательно. Возможно, все же стоит начать принимать таблетки.</p><p>— С утром тебя, Тай, — шепчет Джош в трубку, боясь спугнуть первые солнечные лучики.</p><p>— С добрым утром, Джиш, — отвечает ему парень немного уставшим голосом.</p><p>— Я…прости, что я разбудил тебя, — красноволосого мучает совесть за то, что Тайлер не смог поспать нормально.</p><p>— Нет, ничего, — быстро произносит он. — Ты можешь положиться на меня. В любое время, когда бы я тебе не понадобился — звони.</p><p>— Спасибо, Тай, — шепчет Джош, улыбаясь новому дню. — Это многое значит для меня.</p><p>Несмотря на практически бессонную ночь, парни все равно решают идти в универ. Джош, как и обещал, заходит за Тайлером. Паренек хмурится, проводит самыми кончиками пальцев по синякам под глазами Джоша. Сколько он нормально не спал?</p><p>На парах они, не сговариваясь, занимают самую последнюю парту. От монотонного голоса профессора, от сливающегося воедино шепота одногруппников, от бессонной ночи парней начинает клонить в сон. Они пытаются держаться, не уснуть, разговаривают друг с другом. В какой-то момент Тайлер ложится на парту, подкладывая свою руку, как подушку. Смотрит на Джоша затуманенными сном глазами из-под полуопущенных ресниц.</p><p>В таком положении на него падают солнечные лучи. Проходятся по его щекам, скулам, по чуть приоткрытым губам. Джош смотрит и думает. Думает о том, греют ли эти лучи кожу Тайлера. О том, что ответ на этот вопрос можно узнать прикоснувшись своими губами к его. Но ведь вокруг люди.</p><p>В один момент солнечный луч попадает на нос Тайлера. Он чуть морщится от щекотных ощущений фантомного прикосновения. Выглядит слишком мило. Настолько, что птица в груди счастливо поет.</p><p>Джош закусывает губу и внимательно оглядывается по сторонам. Их никто не видит и никто не замечает. Джош думает, что сама вселенная на его стороне сейчас.</p><p>Медленно наклоняется к Тайлеру, прижимается своими губами к его губам, сцеловывает тепло, оставленное солнечными лучами. Губы Тайлера мягкие, теплые, уютные. Губы Джоша прохладные из-за недосыпов. Джош не хочет отстраняться, но он помнит, что они до сих пор на паре.</p><p>Тайлер, до этого почти спавший, широко распахивает глаза в удивлении. Быстро оглядывается по сторонам, проверяя, не смотрит ли кто. Но всем все равно на парней на задней парте.</p><p>Щеки Тайлера заливает яркий румянец. Он смотрит на Джоша. Встревоженный, удивленный и довольный.</p><p>— Джиииш, — возмущенным шепотом тянет он. — А если бы кто-то увидел?</p><p>— Не волнуйся, я все предусмотрел, — улыбается ему в ответ красноволосый. — Никто на нас даже не смотрел.</p><p>Тайлер прищуривается, смотрит на него. У Джоша все силы уходят на то, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он откидывается на спинку стула, сползает вниз так, что теперь его голова упирается в нее, и протягивает Тайлеру руку под партой.</p><p>Паренек прекращает щуриться, смущенно улыбается и берет Джоша за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Снова ложится на парту. Смотрит на профиль Джоша, который одной рукой что-то царапает на листе, вырванном из тетради. Через некоторое время Тайлер засыпает, так и не отпустив руку Джоша.</p><p>Красноволосый на мгновение останавливается, рассматривает спящего парня. Солнечные лучики все еще попадают на него, рассыпаясь звездами по лицу. Даже при свете дня он все еще остается звездным мальчиком.</p><p>Джош улыбается и продолжает заниматься тем, что делал. Тайлер приносит в его жизнь тепло и уют, которых до этого он нигде не находил.</p><p>Когда звенит звонок, Джош сидит довольный собой. Рассматривает листок над которым работал всю пару.</p><p>— Тааай, — шепчет Джош ласково. — Давай, Тай, просыпайся, пара закончилась.</p><p>Ресницы парня трепещут перед тем, как позволить глазам открыться. Он глубоко вздыхает, трет пальцами глаза. Выглядит растрепанно и заспанно. Джош смотрит на него и умиляется. Джош думает, что Тайлер похож на маленького сонного котенка.</p><p>— Ммм, ты что-то рисовал? — спрашивает Тайлер, пытаясь проморгаться.</p><p>— Да, — говорит Джош, хитро улыбнувшись и придвигая листочек к Тайлеру.</p><p>Паренек замер, чуть приоткрыв рот. У него вмиг улетучились все слова. На вырванном из тетради листке был нарисован он, Тайлер, сидящий в позе лотоса с укулеле в руках и в цветочном кимоно. В цветочном кимоно из которого прорастали настоящие цветы. В углу паренек заметил подпись «Звездный мальчик».</p><p>— Джош это…это так красиво, — прошептал Тайлер, все еще загипнотизированно смотря на картинку.</p><p>— Так я вижу тебя, — говорит Джош, уже собрав сумку и смотря на парня.</p><p>Тайлер поворачивается к Джошу. Он сейчас очень хочет выразить то, что чувствует. Выразить так, чтобы Джош понял. В аудитории все собираются, в дверях толпа, спешащая быстрее выйти, уйти отсюда.</p><p>От мысли о том, что он собирается сделать, в висках Тайлера начинает стучать, сердце бьется с бешеной скоростью, он чувствует, что его щеки покраснели.</p><p>Паренек наклоняется вперед и целует Джоша. Всего мгновение, но для барабанщика этого достаточно, чтобы понять все, что чувствует сейчас Тайлер. Потому что он только что поцеловал его. В универе. В аудитории полной учеников.</p><p>Джош счастливо улыбается ему.</p><p>— Пойдем, толпа почти разошлась, — говорит Джош и за руку тянет Тайлера к выходу.</p><p>Остаток дня пары у парней не совпадают, поэтому они сидят, переписываясь друг с другом. Брендон, не выспавшись после вчерашнего, решил не ходить на пары. Джош подозревал, что он проводит свой день в компании Даллона. Слишком уж счастливым звучал его голос по телефону.</p><p>После занятий Джош провожает Тайлера до дома, а сам идет на работу. Парень думает, что теперь надо носить с собой зарядку, потому что батарея его телефона садится еще до конца рабочего дня.</p><p>Тот период времени, проведенный без телефона, без связи с Тайлером, кажется Джошу непривычным, странным, пустым. Поэтому, как только он оказывается дома, то он сразу ставит телефон заряжаться.</p><p>Джош не уверен, какой сюрприз преподнесет его организм сегодня: бессонница, кошмар или что похуже.</p><p>От воспоминаний о последнем сне кожа покрывается мурашками, а по спине пробегает неприятный холодок. Липкий страх хватает его за горло. Джош решает, что лучше не спать вообще, чем спать так. У него еще остались энергетики и кофе. Джош <em><strong>бодрствует</strong></em>, потому что знает, что <em><strong>тьма сегодня ночью не берёт пленных.</strong></em></p><p>Пожелав Тайлеру спокойной ночи, он бездумно щелкает каналы, не находя ничего интересного, с чем можно было бы скоротать эту ночь. Пролистав все каналы, Джош откидывается на спинку дивана, издавая измученный вздох.</p><p>Он устал. Чертовски устал. Джош мечтал о сне. Спокойном сне без сновидений, <em><strong>без голосов, которые зовут его</strong></em>. Он чувствовал, что находится словно на поверхности воды. Реальность казалась ему размытой, нечеткой, но он все еще мог определять ее границы.</p><p>Почувствовав, что засыпает, парень резко садится, пытаясь избавиться от появившихся от этого черных точек перед глазами. Джошу определенно нужен еще кофе.</p><p>Свет на кухне он не включает. Мягкого света звезд достаточно. Электрический кажется ему нереальным, режущим глаза, проникающим всюду, до куда может дотянуться.</p><p>Джош делает себе кофе и садится на подоконник там же, на кухне. Смотрит на звезды и вспоминает о звездном мальчике. Вспоминает о Тайлере. Даже от воспоминаний о нем на душе становится теплее. Или это просто горячий кофе? Джош не знает. Он уже ничего не знает.</p><p>Пальцы слабые, едва держат кружку. Измучен. Сколько он уже не спал? Отставляет кружку и тянется за сигаретами. Думает, что, может, от них полегчает. Но в глубине души знает, что они не помогут.</p><p>Накопившаяся усталость дает о себе знать. Тело кажется тяжелым. Но в голове слишком много мыслей, все слишком хаотично. Джоша накрывает апатия. Он знает, что теперь просидит на этом жестком, неудобном подоконнике до утра. Просто уже нет сил двигаться.</p><p>Джош рассматривает шрам на своей ладони. В прошлый раз именно он послужил прекращением этого кошмара. Парень даже не хочет думать о том, что будет, если в этот раз все зайдет дальше.</p><p>Красноволосый закрыл эти воспоминания глубоко в своей памяти, но отголоски все еще долетают, прорываются через барьеры. Он не хочет вспоминать. Не будет этого делать. То, что было в прошлом… Джош все бы отдал, чтобы этого больше никогда не было. Он не уверен, что пережил бы такое еще раз.</p><p>Джош зажмуривается, старается отогнать эти мысли, подумать о чем-то хорошем, но плохие воспоминания, словно сами пытаются выплыть на поверхность. В этот момент в голове Джоша будто рвется цепь. Цепь, которая закрывала те самые воспоминания. Вместе с этими воспоминаниями приходит <em><strong>он</strong></em>.</p><p>«Давно не виделись Джоши, помнишь нашу последнюю встречу?» — с издевкой произносит Блурри в его голове.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Anathema</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джош не помнит, сколько он тогда не спал. Месяц? Два? Воспоминания слились, смазались у него в голове в один сплошной период.</p><p>Сначала пришли кошмары. Страшные, жуткие, заставляющие сердце леденеть от одного только воспоминания о них. Тогда впервые появился Блурри.</p><p>Затем была бессонница. Она выматывала Джоша, путала его мысли, заволакивала сознание туманом.</p><p>После этого у него было несколько приступов сонного паралича. Джош боялся даже подойти к кровати. Боялся спать.</p><p>Он сходил к врачу, но тот только развел руками и выписал ему какие-то таблетки. Они практически не помогали. Джош спал, но кошмары не уходили.</p><p>За все это время Джош очень сильно похудел. Синяки под глазами выглядели как очень густая подводка. Сами глаза были воспаленными и красными.</p><p>После очередных бессонных ночей, когда сознание Джоша уже начинало окончательно уплывать, а думать стало тяжело, у него начались галлюцинации. Он видел демонов, прятавшихся по углам, пришедших за ним. Он слышал голос. Голос Блурри.</p><p>Он сводил его с ума, шептал такие вещи, от которых Джоша передергивало. Он практически перестал есть, много курил и не общался ни с кем. Только Брендон иногда мог втянуть его в разговор.</p><p>Тогда же он выкрасил волосы в красный, потому что красный для него стал цветом, помогающим скрыть все страхи и сомнения. Потому что красные волосы были у Блурри. Потому что Роб любил красный.</p><p>Джош отчетливо помнит лишь один день. День, когда исчез Блурри. Второй самый страшный день в его жизни. Первый — день смерти Роба.</p><p>— Ты не думал закончить все это, Джоши? — шепчет Блурри в самое его ухо.</p><p>Джош сидит на полу в своей комнате, привалившись к стене. Минут десять назад ему опять приснился кошмар. У Джоша истерика. Он переворачивает все, до чего может дотянуться.</p><p>Комната выглядит как после обыска: все, что может быть перевернуто — перевернуто, вещи валяются повсюду. Разбитая лампа покоится на полу. Осколки разлетелись по всей комнате.</p><p>— <em><strong>Почему бы тебе не терзать по ночам кого-то ещё?</strong></em> — шепчет Джош, измученно прикрывая глаза. — <em><strong>Почему бы тебе не начать посещать сны других людей? Почему бы тебе не поселиться в мыслях кого-то ещё?</strong></em></p><p>Джош чувствует, что начинает проигрывать эту битву, что готов уже сдаться. Он изнурен, та вспышка отчаяния забрала у Джоша последние силы. На него, с удвоенной силой навалилась апатия.</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, почему, — смеется Блурри.</p><p>— Не знаю, — выдыхает Джош.</p><p>Трясущимися пальцами он вытягивает из кармана пачку сигарет. Курит прямо так. Сидя на полу в своей комнате. Ему сейчас все равно. Джошу сейчас ни до чего нет дела. Он устал.</p><p>— Потому что я — это ты, Джоши, — хохочет противный надоевший голос. — Ты избавишься от меня только вместе с собой.</p><p><em><strong>Слезы текут сильнее, и страхи только множатся.</strong></em> Джош не хотел заканчивать вот так. Он слишком любит жизнь, слишком сильно хочет добиться чего-то. Хочет стать музыкантом. Неужели этому не суждено сбыться? Сколько человек вообще может прожить без сна?</p><p>На краю сознания Джоша мысль о том, что физическая боль может отвлечь от душевной. Может это поможет?</p><p>Задумывается на мгновение. Взгляд падает на окурок, зажатый между пальцев. Джош медленно подносит недокуренную сигарету к своей ладони. Чувствует жжение и слышит неприятное, противное шипение. После этого приходит тупая, пульсирующая боль. Блурри от этого только сильнее смеется. Джош думает, что нужно что-то более действенное.</p><p>Парень поворачивает голову немного влево и видит лежащий рядом с ним осколок от лампы. Берет его и задумчиво крутит в руке, рассматривая.</p><p>Кусочек стекла так завораживающе переливается в свете фонарей, попадающих в комнату из окна. Как будто манит. Гипнотизирует. А в голове, как заевшая пластинка, голос Блурри.</p><p>— Давай же, — шепчет он. — Давай, сделай это.</p><p>У Джоша такое ощущение, что он не управляет собой. Ему кажется, что он видит все сквозь туман. Наблюдает за тем, как его рука с зажатым в ней осколком медленно приближается к другой. Осколок проходится по ладони с еще пульсирующим ожогом от окурка. Разрезает его напополам. Разделяет на две неровные половины.</p><p>Вдавливает осколок в ладонь. Как можно глубже. Чем больнее, тем больше вероятность, что Блурри исчезнет. Но Джош почти не чувствует боли. Краем сознания понимает, что ему нужно остановиться. Прямо сейчас. Но он не может.</p><p>Разрез уже достаточно глубокий. Алая кровь вытекает из него. Пульсирует. Жжется. Рука Джоша в крови. Кровь капает на пол и на джинсы Джоша, пропитывая их, растекаясь грязными пятнами.</p><p>Парень не знает, сколько он так просидел, глядя на свою стекающую по ладони кровь. Он чувствовал только холод и головокружение. Боли практически не было. Шум в ушах заглушал все остальные звуки. Но самое главное — он заглушил голос Блурри.<br/>В голове Джоша наконец-то была тишина.</p><p>Перед глазами поплыло еще больше, но Джош все сидит и смотрит. В какой-то момент в его уши врывается посторонний шум. Звук открываемой двери и судорожный вдох.</p><p>— Джош, что… — слышит он знакомый низкий голос. — Блять, Джош!</p><p>После этого парень медленно поднимает голову и смотрит затуманенным взглядом. Он видит друга, который падает перед ним на колени, который берет его руки и отрывает ту, что с осколком от другой.</p><p>— Брен, — шепчет Джош посиневшими губами. — Брен, я больше не слышу <em><strong>его</strong></em>.</p><p>— Джош, блять, зачем? — спрашивает Брендон, и Джош не может разобрать, отчаяние ли написано на его лице или страх, а может и то, и другое. — Зачем ты это сделал?</p><p>— Чтобы не слышать <em><strong>его</strong></em>, — шепчет Джош, слабо улыбаясь, откидывая голову назад, опираясь затылком о стену.</p><p>— Джош, не смей отключаться, слышишь! — пугается Брендон. — Поговори со мной, пожалуйста. Говори, о чем угодно.</p><p>И Джош начинает говорить. Он рассказывает обо всем, что его мучило. Рассказывает о смерти Роба, хоть Брен и так в курсе. Рассказывает о своих кошмарах, бессонницах, о сонных параличах. Рассказывает о демонах и Блурри. О том, как ему тяжело. Обо всех страхах и сомнениях, что его мучают. О том, что внушил ему Блурри.</p><p>Тем временем Брендон ищет, чем бы промыть и перевязать рану Джоша. Так много крови. Очень кстати в его рюкзаке оказывается бутылка с водой и перекись, что лежали у него с того момента, как они с Джошем начали кататься на скейтах.</p><p>Сейчас Брендону все равно, что они сидят на полу в комнате Джоша, здесь и так уже везде кровь. Поэтому он сначала промывает рану водой. Поливает ее на ладонь. Смывает кровь. Руки Брендона дрожат, но он пытается не паниковать. Пытается оставить мысли на потом, а сейчас, с ясной головой, обработать порез и успокоить Джоша.</p><p>Когда Брендон поливает порез перекисью, то старается быть аккуратным. Тем не менее в этот момент Джош прерывает свой рассказ и стонет от боли, которая, как ему кажется, доходит до самых костей. Пробирается внутрь. Разливается по всему телу.</p><p>— Тшшш, — говорит Брендон мягко. — Потерпи немного, сейчас все пройдет.</p><p>Когда перекись уже подействовала и Джош снова начинает говорить, брюнет пытается придумать, чем перевязать рану. У него в рюкзаке только пластыри. Вряд ли они помогут.</p><p>Закусив губу и нахмурившись, он оглядывается по сторонам. Не находит ничего подходящего. Потом в его голову приходит идея. Он стягивает с себя футболку и отрывает полоску ткани. Обрабатывает ее перекисью и перевязывает ладонь Джоша. Ткань сразу пропитывается красным.</p><p>— Джей...столько крови. Может, в больницу? — осторожно спрашивает Брендон.</p><p>— Н-нет, Брен я… — Джош не знает, что сказать, до его сознания только начало доходить, <em><strong>что</strong></em> он сделал.</p><p>По щекам сами начинают катиться слезы, парень не может себя контролировать. Сил на то, чтобы поднять руки, закрыть ими лицо, тоже не остается. Поэтому он зажмуривается, пытаясь успокоиться, но все чувства, до этого отошедшие на второй план, скрытые в сознании за завесу недосыпа, как будто вырвались на свободу.</p><p>Брендон подается вперед. Обнимает. Прижимает к себе крепко. Успокаивающе гладит, чуть покачиваясь. Шепчет всякий бред про то, что все будет хорошо. Сам старается не думать. Отключить сознание.</p><p>Джош хочет верить ему. Он верит Брендону. Постепенно успокаивается, всхлипывая все реже. Его начинает клонить в сон. Страх, въевшийся в него за это время, все еще не отступил.</p><p>— Тебе нужно поспать, Джей, — шепчет Брендон, когда парень окончательно успокаивается.</p><p>— Брен, я…мне страшно, — честно признается парень. Ему все равно, что он выставил свои слабости на показ. Он знает, что может положиться на Брендона и тот его никогда не осудит.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, Джош, — успокаивающе шепчет Брендон. — Я буду рядом. Я никуда не уйду. Не оставлю тебя.</p><p>— Х-хорошо, — соглашается парень, чуть кивая.</p><p>Брендон отстраняется и помогает другу дойти до кровати, стянуть с себя грязную, запачканную кровью и воспоминаниями одежду. Брюнет думает, что позже он сожжет ее. Уничтожит любые воспоминания об этой ночи, чтобы они не мучили Джоша.</p><p>Он ложится вместе с ним, крепко обнимая, прижимая к себе. Джош расслабляется в его объятиях, чувствует себя под защитой. Ему не так страшно спать, когда Брендон охраняет. Потому что он его лучший и единственный друг.</p><p>Джоша отрубает практически сразу. И, конечно же, он не может знать, что после того, как засыпает, Брендона трясет от той бури эмоций, что разыгралась у него внутри. Трясет от сдерживаемых рыданий. От осознания того, что не приди он сегодня или приди он на пару часов позже, то не было бы больше человека, которого он считал лучшим другом. Не было бы того, кто вечно удерживал его от неприятностей или влипал в них вместе с брюнетом. Не было бы того, кто успокаивал Брена во время его приступов гиперактивности или тревожности. Не было бы того, кому он доверял на все сто процентов. Не было бы Джоша.</p><p>В ту ночь Джош спал спокойно, под присмотром Брендона, который после этого поселился у друга еще на месяц.</p><p>Приступы кошмаров и бессонниц еще периодически мучили его, но с тех пор никогда не доходили до галлюцинаций.</p><p>*настоящее*</p><p> </p><p>— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, — шепчет Джош, прикрывая рот руками, пытаясь остановить себя. — Это просто не может быть правдой.</p><p>Он по-прежнему сидит на подоконнике на кухне. Воспоминания прошлого пронеслись у него в голове за несколько мгновений и больше не желали уходить.</p><p>— Но тем не менее это так, — шепчет Блурри. — Сколько бы ты это не отрицал. Подумай только, если бы тогда твой друг не пришел, тебя бы уже не было, и ты бы так не мучился сейчас. Обрел бы покой. Тишину.</p><p>— <em><strong>Почему бы тебе не терзать по ночам кого-то ещё?</strong></em> — произносит Джош со стоном такие знакомые слова. То, что он говорил тогда.</p><p>— Ты уже знаешь ответ, Джоши. — хохочет Блурри, словно только что услышал самую смешную на свете вещь.</p><p>Джош не выдерживает этого смеха, собирает остатки своей силы воли, срывается с подоконника, бежит в гостиную.</p><p>Под аккомпанемент смеха своего отражения падает на колени перед тумбочкой, распахивает дверки и начинает шарить руками в поисках заветной баночки.</p><p>Наконец нашаривает. Откручивает крышку и закидывает в себя сразу две таблетки<br/>Откидывается назад на пол и закрывает глаза руками. Последние его силы ушли на этот рывок.</p><p>Через пару минут хохот прекращается.</p><p>— Мы еще увидимся, Джоши, — произносит Блурри. — Причем очень, очень скоро.</p><p>В голове Джоша снова тишина. Он ушел. Но хватит ли действия таблеток надолго? Джош не знает. Ему страшно. Чертовски страшно. Что будет, если он вернется? Что будет, если Джош не сможет прогнать его?</p><p>Парень внутренне опустошен. У него нет сил на то, чтобы подняться. Нет сил даже на то, чтобы поспать. Он просто лежит на полу и размышляет.</p><p>Так и проходит остаток ночи. Каждая ночь для Джоша подобна агонии. Каждое утро приносит ему опустошение.</p><p>Сегодня только среда, поэтому Джошу надо будет идти на пары. Надо будет делать вид, что все в порядке. Делать вид, что его подсознание не убивает его изнутри.</p><p>Среди этого мрачного мира, мрачных мыслей в сознании Джоша только один источник света — его звездный мальчик. Тайлер.</p><p>Почему, почти достигнув желаемого, почти став счастливым, он оказывается на грани пропасти?</p><p>Джош обещал защитить Тайлера, а сам не может сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме себя и своих проблем. Потому что кошмары и Блурри словно белым шумом отгораживают Джоша ото всех остальных. Неужели так будет всегда? Неужели жизнь будет забирать у Джоша все самое дорогое?</p><p>Парень слышит звонок мобильного. Пересиливает себя, тянется за ним в карман брюк.</p><p>— Да? — выдыхает он в трубку.</p><p>— Утра, Джиш, — начинает Тайлер, но, услышав его усталый голос, замирает на мгновение. — Как ты?</p><p>— Я… — начинает Джош и думает, что он может сказать Тайлеру. — Все так же.</p><p>Красноволосый не хочет, чтобы Тайлер видел его в таком состоянии. Не хочет, чтобы Тайлер знал о том, что у него галлюцинации. О том, что он слышит голос Блурри не только во сне. Потому что он хочет оградить Тайлера от этого. Джош помнит состояние Брендона после того случая, помнит его нервно дрожащие пальцы, напряженный взгляд, помнит те литры алкоголя, что он заливал в себя, чтобы успокоиться.</p><p>— Совсем не лучше? — спрашивает Тайлер тихо. </p><p>Джош понимает, что тем не менее не сможет без него.</p><p>— Честно — нет, — говорит Джош. — Но я…эм, начал пить таблетки.</p><p>— Как думаешь, они помогут? — спрашивает паренек с надеждой в голосе.</p><p>— Я надеюсь на это, Тай, — выдыхает Джош, прикрывая глаза, в глубине души зная, что обманывает не только себя, но и Тайлера. — Не пойду сегодня на пары. Сил нет.</p><p>— Ладно, — соглашается Тайлер. — Могу я…ммм…могу я зайти к тебе после пар?</p><p>Сердце в груди Джоша снова начинает биться. Он снова чувствует эмоции. Если Тайлер — не лекарство для его израненного сознания, то этот мир вообще не должен существовать. Джош улыбается. Устало, измученно, но искренне.</p><p>— Конечно, можешь, — говорит Джош. — Ты ведь помнишь адрес?</p><p>— Никогда его не забуду, — судя по голосу, улыбается Тайлер. — Приду сразу после пар.</p><p>— Я буду ждать, — говорит Джош. </p><p>В его груди начинает теплиться надежда, что все будет хорошо.</p><p>— Тогда до встречи, — говорит Тайлер.</p><p>— До встречи, Тай, — шепчет Джош. Как бы он желал сейчас оказаться рядом. Просто обнять и не отпускать уже больше никогда.</p><p>Сбросив вызов, Джош закрывает рукой глаза. Ему надо собраться. Надо встать, навести порядок до прихода Тайлера. Чтобы Тайлер не видел следов его внутренней борьбы.</p><p>Но он не может, силы покинули его. Джош засыпает, погружаясь в пучину кошмаров. <em><strong>Все его надежды рушатся, и он падает дальше вниз.</strong></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fall through a bleeding trapdoor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пасмурно-хмурое утро с низкими серыми тучами прорезается яркими, теплыми лучами солнца. Пролетев сотни миллионов километров, они пробивают себе путь на землю, своими прикосновениями согревая все, что могут согреть. Им не нравятся занавешенные шторами окна. Через щели они пробиваются в квартиры, любопытно шарят вокруг.</p><p>В квартиру Джоша они тоже пробиваются. Скользят осторожно по паркету, заглядывают в открытую тумбу и сразу же отступают. Гладят щеку парня, осторожно, мягко. Щекочут нос, запутываются в ресницах.</p><p>Джош морщится и выныривает из своих тревожных снов. Смотрит на циферблат наручных часов. Он проспал всего два часа. Чертовски мало, чтобы выспаться, но в голове немного проясняется.</p><p>Вспоминает, что через пару часов должен прийти Тайлер. Улыбается тому теплу в груди, которое появляется всякий раз от воспоминаний о звездном мальчике.</p><p>Еще какое-то время Джош лежит на полу, наслаждаясь теплыми прикосновениями солнца, пришедшего к нему сквозь несколько световых лет. Жмурится, подставляя лицо теплым, ласкающим прикосновениям.</p><p>Тяжело вздыхает, поднимаясь. Все тело ноет. Сон на жестком полу никогда не приводил ни к чему хорошему. Но для Джоша сейчас любой сон без Блурри в радость. Поэтому он не сильно расстроен ноющей спиной.</p><p>Собирает разбросанные ночью вещи и засовывает их обратно в тумбочку, особо не заботясь о порядке. Закрывает дверки и поднимает с пола укатившуюся баночку с шуршащими белыми шайбами внутри.</p><p>Идет на кухню, оценивая масштабы бедствия. Пепельница на подоконнике забита под завязку. Там же лежат пустые пачки сигарет. Грязные кружки, пустой холодильник, в котором лежал только кусочек сыра и острый соус. Молоко и хлопья закончились еще позавчера.</p><p>Джошу не хочется сейчас убираться здесь. Поэтому, задумчиво почесав кончик носа, он оставляет баночку с таблетками на столе и направляется в ванну.</p><p>Прохладный душ — это как раз то, что нужно ему сейчас, чтобы очнуться от тех тревожащих вещей, которые ему снились. Капли воды, холодящие кожу, стекают по его телу, принося с собой обещание уюта после и смывая остатки вчерашних воспоминаний.</p><p>Закончив умываться, Джош слышит дверной звонок. Проверяет время — занятия у Тайлера еще не закончились. Кто это мог быть?</p><p>На пороге, застенчиво и счастливо улыбаясь своей невероятной улыбкой, теребя лямку рюкзака, стоит Тайлер.</p><p>— Тай? — удивляется Джош, тем не менее, растягивая губы в улыбке. — Но ты ведь должен быть на занятиях сейчас?</p><p>— Я…эм, — паренек опускает глаза в пол, к его щекам приливает кровь, поэтому он, проклиная свой организм, трет их холодными пальцами и продолжает почти шепотом, на грани слышимости. — Я не мог больше ждать.</p><p>Джош закусывает щеку изнутри, пытаясь обуздать тот неконтролируемый поток счастья, что накрыл его от этих слов. Он думает, что это чертовски мило. Он думает, что Тайлер милый.</p><p>— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Тай, — говорит Джош, улыбаясь ему, когда Тайлер поднимает голову.</p><p>Джош отстраняется, приглашая парня зайти. Пока он закрывает входную дверь, Тайлер уже на кухне. Красноволосый вспоминает, в каком она сейчас состоянии, и дает себе мысленный подзатыльник.</p><p>— Я, эм, не успел прибраться, — говорит Джош, входя на кухню. — Думал, у меня будет больше времени.</p><p>Тайлер рассматривает кухню, гору окурков, смятых пустых пачек сигарет. Задерживает взгляд на баночке с таблетками, но ничего не говорит, только сочувственно и вместе с тем ободряюще улыбается Джошу.</p><p>— На самом деле, я бы поел чего-нибудь, — говорит Тайлер наконец переводя взгляд на Джоша.</p><p>— Ммм, у меня из съедобного только сыр, — неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу произносит Джош.</p><p>— Что? И больше совсем ничего? — удивляется Тайлер, подозрительно смотря на парня, отмечая про себя его синяки под глазами и скулы, выделяющиеся на лице сильнее, чем раньше.</p><p>— Возможно, что-то есть в шкафчиках, — Джош указывает рукой на навесные кухонные шкафы. — Но я не умею готовить. Настолько, что могу что-нибудь взорвать.</p><p>— Как ты выживал до сих пор? — спрашивает Тайлер, качая головой и скидывая свой рюкзак на рядом стоящий стул.</p><p>— Нуу, — тянет Джош. — Всегда есть доставка и еда из магазина.</p><p>На это паренек лишь фыркает и решительно открывает первый шкафчик. Джош сначала растерянно наблюдает за его действиями, а затем присоединяется. Так, в четыре руки, они исследуют шкафчики. Итогами их небольшой ревизии становятся отсыревшие крупы, мука, макароны и пачка попкорна, который нужно разогревать в микроволновке.</p><p>Тайлер, как единственный в этой комнате, кто умеет готовить, руководит действиями Джоша. Красноволосый набирает воду в кастрюлю, сливает, потому что оказывается много, так говорит Тайлер, и ставит на плиту.</p><p>Затем они облокачиваются на стол и смотрят на кастрюлю в ожидании, пока вода закипит. Джош не выдерживает и минуту, спрашивает, когда уже, на что Тайлер только смеется, качая головой и боковым зрением наблюдая за Джошем.</p><p>Они стоят так близко, что чувствуют тепло друг друга. Каждый из них хочет прикоснуться, но в тоже время каждый из них поддерживает молчаливую борьбу. Косятся друг на друга, ждут, пока другой не выдержит.</p><p>Тайлер сдается первым. Громко выдыхает, отворачивает голову, смотрит на холодильник, который находится с обратной от Джоша стороны, и облокачивается своим плечом на плечо парня. Делает вид, что ничего не произошло, но красноволосый видит красные кончики ушей. Думает, что, должно быть, щеки парня такие же красные сейчас.</p><p>Джош отбрасывает мысли о своей маленькой победе и просто наслаждается. Опускает руку, нашаривает холодные пальцы Тайлера. Хитро улыбается и вместо того, чтобы просто взять за руку, как задумал изначально, проводит самыми подушечками вверх по пальцам, переключаясь на тыльную сторону ладони, лаская невесомыми прикосновениями.</p><p>Слышит судорожный вздох паренька. Улыбка Джоша становится еще шире. Джошу нравится эта нежность, растекающаяся в нем, нравится реакция парня. Джошу нравится Тайлер. Поэтому он продолжает свои действия, выводя на тыльной стороне ладони одному ему известные круги и символы. Пишет ледяными пальцами свое имя. Тайлер, видимо, разгадал, весело хмыкает, но все так же стоит, отвернув голову, не смотря. Только периодически кидая из-под ресниц взгляд вниз на свою руку.</p><p>Джош поворачивается к Тайлеру лицом, полубоком садится прямо на стол, одной ногой все так же упираясь в пол, чтобы было удобней. Медленно, очень медленно ведет пальцами вверх по руке Тайлера, прослеживая дорожки виднеющихся вен. Улыбается, когда видит мурашки на руке парня.</p><p>Джош не останавливается. Немного задерживается на сгибе локтя, слыша короткий вздох. Кажется, нашел чувствительное место. Ведет пальцами дальше. Тайлер в футболке, поэтому Джошу практически ничего не мешает.</p><p>Доходит до плеча и плавно возвращает руку обратно к пальцам Тайлера. Накрывает его ладонь своей. Наклоняется и целует в плечо, в то место, где у парня заканчивается короткий рукав.</p><p>Все так же хитро бросив взгляд на Тайлера, Джош слегка улыбается и невесомо проводит самым кончиком носа, щекоча мягкую кожу. Утыкается лбом, ластится к пареньку, словно большой довольный кот.</p><p>Тайлер не выдерживает. Его сердце, и так уже заходящееся в громком стуке, сейчас тянется к Джошу. Требует его внимания. Требует тепла его глаз. Требует бархатного голоса. Требует Джоша.</p><p>Паренек осторожно оборачивается. Джош кажется сейчас таким милым, таким домашним, таким уютным, что Тайлер больше не выдерживает. Поворачивается полностью, беря, наконец, Джоша за руку, переплетая пальцы, другую руку запускает в красные волосы, гладя, массируя кожу головы. Ему кажется, что Джош даже замурлыкал.</p><p>Красноволосый поднимает голову, счастливо щурясь, смотря на Тайлера. Притягивает его еще ближе, так, что Тайлер оказывается между разведенных ног Джоша. Практически прижимаются. Джош теперь ведет губами по шее Тайлера, слыша очередной тихий вздох. Проводит по щеке, целует в самый уголок губ. Глаза Тайлера полуприкрыты, он наблюдает из-под ресниц. Джош ведет губами дальше.</p><p>Губы друг напротив друга. Одно на двоих дыхание. Одно на двоих тепло. Жалкие миллиметры разделяют их. На этот раз не выдерживает Джош. Шепчет прямо в губы короткое, но сказанное с таким обожанием «Тай», а затем целует.</p><p>Поцелуй нежный, с постепенно примешивающейся к нежности страстью. Оба плавятся в нем. Плавятся в объятьях друг друга. У губ Тайлера все тот же вкус бабл гама. Розового бабл гама. Джошу нравится. Нравится все в Тайлере. От чертовски милой застенчивости, которая вызывает волны нежности в Джоше, до его гениальных и безумных идей.</p><p>Постепенно Джош выпрямляется и в один момент оказывается полностью сидящим на столе, а Тайлер прижимается так близко, что они могут почувствовать, как бьются сердца друг друга. Паренек перемещает одну руку на талию Джоша, а другой опирается на его бедро, чтобы быть еще ближе. Джош запускает пальцы в волосы своего звездного мальчика.</p><p>Они оба сейчас наслаждаются близостью, весь остальной мир как будто испарился. Есть только Тайлер и Джош. Джош и Тайлер.</p><p>Парней отрезвляет посторонний звук, похожий на шипение. Похожий на сбежавшую на плиту воду.</p><p>Тайлер отстраняется, смотря на Джоша все еще рассеянным взглядом, пытаясь понять, что является источником звука. Постепенно на парней накатывает осознание.</p><p>— Черт, вода, — выдыхает Тайлер, окончательно отходя от парня, открывая крышку кастрюли и убавляя огонь.</p><p>Когда макароны закинуты в кастрюлю, посолены и помешаны, парни переглядываются и начинают смеяться.</p><p>— Вот почему ты не умеешь готовить, — сквозь смех произносит Тайлер.</p><p>— Видимо, это заразно, — подтверждает Джош.</p><p>После того, как все готово, они натирают сыр и садятся за стол. Джош понимает, что это обычные макароны с сыром, но сейчас, здесь, с Тайлером, они кажутся ему самой вкусной едой на свете.</p><p>До работы Джоша еще пара часов, поэтому парни решают посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Красноволосый греет в микроволновке попкорн, после чего они устраиваются на диване в гостиной.</p><p>Фильм выбирает Тайлер, поэтому они смотрят Стартрек, фразы из которого оба уже знают наизусть. Джошу не важно, ему тепло, комфортно и уютно.</p><p>В начале фильма они просто сидели рядом, а потом, Джош даже не сможет вспомнить, в какой момент, они плавно переместились. Теперь красноволосый оказался лежащим на боку, с одной стороны прижатым к спинке дивана, а с другой — Тайлером, который уместил свою голову у парня на руке, использовав ее как подушку.</p><p>Ближе к концу фильма Джош услышал тихое сопение. Опустив взгляд на паренька, барабанщик умилился представшему ему зрелищу: Тайлер спал, положив голову на руку Джоша, прижавшись к нему и прижимая к груди уголок пледа. Его лицо было таким умиротворенным, спокойным, губы были чуть приоткрыты, а дыхание щекотало руку Джоша. В этот момент парень поверил, что все у него будет хорошо. Что у них все будет хорошо.</p><p>Парень, пожалев о том, что не может точно так же спокойно уснуть, продолжил смотреть фильм. Но как бы Джош не оттягивал этот момент, ему все равно пришлось разбудить паренька, потому что до работы оставалось совсем немного.</p><p>Наклоняется, проводит кончиком носа по шее.</p><p>— Тааай, — шепчет он в самое ухо. — Просыпайся, Тай, мне надо идти.</p><p>Тайлер сонный, что-то мычит, трет глаза, пытаясь проморгаться. Поворачивает голову и улыбается Джошу.</p><p>— Кажется, я уснул, — также шепчет паренек, все еще сонно щурясь.</p><p>— Ага, — улыбается Джош, проводя кончиками пальцев по его щеке. — Ты похож на котенка, когда спишь.</p><p>— Джооош, — смущенно и чуть укоризненно тянет Тайлер, заливаясь румянцем.</p><p>— Я серьезно, — смеется красноволосый в ответ на это.</p><p>Как бы ни хотелось парням остаться подольше, валяться вот так перед телевизором, смотря любимые фильмы, засыпать в объятьях друг друга, всегда есть что-то, что помешает. В этот раз это работа Джоша.</p><p>Сегодня Тайлер не мог остаться с Джошем на весь день, поэтому они попрощались, договорившись о том, что будут писать друг другу.</p><p>Джош пришел на работу в приподнятом настроении. Энди, вернувшийся из отпуска, сразу начал подкалывать парня на этот счет. Подколки Энди никогда не были злыми, скорее приятельскими и дружелюбными, наверное, потому что сам Энди был такой. Поэтому Джош на это только отшучивался, обходя магазин, приводя все в порядок.</p><p>Благодаря этому клиенты, заглянувшие в течение дня, всегда уходили довольными и с легкой улыбкой на лице.</p><p>Ближе к вечеру, за полчаса до закрытия, когда никого уже не было, Энди разрешил Джошу немного поиграть на барабанах. Казалось, что этот день уже ничего не сможет испортить, но Джош забыл о кое-чем очень важном. Он не брал с собой таблеток.</p><p>— <em><strong>Делаешь вид, что все в порядке, Джоши?</strong> </em>— слышит он голос, въевшийся в его подсознание. Промахивается мимо тарелки, сбивается с ритма.</p><p>— Нет, нет, нет, — шепчет парень, зажмуриваясь и сжимая пальцами переносицу.</p><p>— Ну что же ты остановился? — ехидно спрашивает Блурри, — Давай же, <em><strong>все здесь собрались ради шоу!</strong></em> Хотя…ты можешь устроить им другое шоу, ведь так? Просто продолжай разговаривать сам с собой.</p><p>Джош пытается отдалиться, не слышать этого, уже надоевшего ему хохота в своей голове. Он понимает, что ему нужно продолжить, <em><strong>сделать вид, что все в порядке.</strong></em></p><p>— Джош, с тобой все хорошо? — словно сквозь туман слышит он голос Энди.</p><p>— Я…да, просто… — красноволосый теряется, не зная, что сказать, пытаясь не обращать внимания на веселящегося Блурри. — Просто голова болит.</p><p>— «Просто голова болит», — передразнивает Блурри, — Ох, чувак, <em><strong>тебе стоит увидеть его в постели поздно ночью — он в таком оцепенении.</strong></em></p><p>От этих слов Джош вздрагивает, вспоминая все те кошмары, которые у него были. Надеется, что никто не заметил.</p><p>— Ты слишком бледный, точно все хорошо? — с беспокойством спрашивает Энди, заглядывая в глаза парню.</p><p>— Я…я не знаю, — говорит Джош, хмурясь.</p><p>— Знаешь, я думаю, что тебе стоит пойти домой, — заботливо говорит старший барабанщик, ободряюще сжимая плечо парня. — Можешь взять выходные на этой неделе.</p><p>— Ох, да, я думаю, так будет лучше, — говорит Джош, все еще безуспешно пытаясь игнорировать Блурри. — Спасибо тебе, Энди.</p><p>Парень встает из-за установки, как можно быстрее собирает свои вещи и спешит домой. Его голова и правда раскалывается. Кажется, что Блурри не затыкается ни на секунду. Джош думает, что <em><strong>ничто не убивает человека быстрее, чем его собственные мысли.</strong></em></p><p>Наконец, добравшись до дома, он первым делом бросается на кухню, откручивает крышку на баночке и выпивает сразу две таблетки. Садится на подоконник и закуривает. Ждет, пока лекарство подействует. Джош думает, что <em><strong>давно потерял веру</strong></em>, но сейчас он молится всем известным богам, чтобы таблетки подействовали, чтобы Блурри ушел, чтобы голова перестала раскалываться.</p><p>В мыслях Джоша полный хаос, там поселился Блурри. Спустя примерно час и пять выкуренных сигарет парень понимает, что легче не становится. Он понимает, что теперь его так просто не выгнать. Понимает, что так быстро и так просто он не уйдет.</p><p>Отправляет Тайлеру СМС о том, что завтра встретиться не получится. Надеется, что он поймет. Тайлер всегда понимает. Джош думает, что просто не может загружать человека, являющегося единственным солнцем в его жизни, своими проблемами. Особенно такими.</p><p>Отчаяние накрывает Джоша с головой. Трясущимися пальцами он достает новую сигарету, закуривает и так и сидит, смотря расфокусированным взглядом на последние лучи скрывающегося за горизонтом солнца.</p><p>Для кого-то ночь приносит успокоение, снимает груз дневных волнений, заботливо укутывает собой, словно одеялом. Каждый человек мечтает забыться сном, увидеть в нем то, что хотел бы воплотить в жизнь, но не хватает смелости. Для кого-то ночь похожа на волшебную сказку. Не для Джоша.</p><p>Красноволосый откидывает голову назад, стукаясь затылком о стену, закрывает глаза. <em><strong>Когда-то он видел сны по ночам, но сейчас он видит только изнанку своих глаз.</strong></em></p><p>— О да, Тайлер, не приходи, — глумится Блурри. — <em><strong>Сделай мне одолжение и постарайся не обращать внимания, на то, как он проваливается в кровоточащий люк.</strong></em> Скоро <em><strong>никто не будет знать о том, что ты жив</strong></em>, Джоши.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Neon gravestones try to call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В жизни каждого человека существуют такие моменты, которые он не хочет вспоминать настолько, что прячет их глубоко в памяти, маскируя за другими, более счастливыми воспоминаниями. Настолько, что даже если он попытается вспомнить, то наткнется на глухую монолитную стену.</p><p>Так и Джош из всех, последующих за возвращением Блурри, дней, помнил только обрывки. Смазанные, неопределенные, пугающие.</p><p>Его сознание от недосыпа и разрывающих его кошмаров как будто расплывалось. Голова нещадно болела. Голос Блурри хотелось выключить, как надоевший телевизор. Только вот у Джоша не было пульта.</p><p>У него начались галлюцинации. Свет Джош не включал — от него глаза болели, а и так болящая голова начинала раскалываться на части. На каждом углу ему мерещились неоновые отблески. В зеркалах его преследовал Блурри, все так же со смазанным лицом, но с неоновыми отблесками в глазах.</p><p>Он звал его. Звал Джоша. Издевался, глумился, подговаривал к тому, чтобы покончить со всем этим. Джош пытался игнорировать. Отворачивался. Зажмуривался. Но каждый раз закрывая глаза, видел на внутренней стороне век горящие неоном огоньки глаз Блурри.</p><p>В один из таких моментов Джош в отчаянии разбивает зеркало. Он кричит и ударяет по нему кулаком. Боль прошивает всю руку: от костяшек и до плеча. Осколки падают на пол, летят на Джоша, остаются в его костяшках и пальцах, впиваясь острыми краями, распарывая кожу. Красноволосый чувствует что-то мокрое на щеке. Один из них отлетел, оставив порез на скуле.</p><p>Джош бессильно опускается на пол, игнорируя осколки. Измученно выдыхает и закрывает глаза. Понимает, что надо все убрать, надо обработать раны, но сейчас он не в силах. Кровь стекает по разбитым костяшкам, струится дорожками по пальцам и капает на кафель в ванной.</p><p>На это Блурри в голове только еще больше смеется.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Затемнение. Вспышка.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Джош не помнит, как обработал раны и убрал осколки, смывая кровь с кафеля. Просто в один момент осознает, что он сидит на подоконнике кухни и курит. Его рука перебинтована, а у дверей стоит мусорный пакет с осколками.</p><p>Блурри все так же смеется.</p><p>— <em><strong>Неоновые надгробия, неоновые надгробия,</strong></em> — напевает Блурри сначала тихо, затем постепенно повышая громкость, выводя свое мучительное крещендо. — <em><strong>Неоновые надгробия, неоновые надгробия…</strong></em></p><p>Джош делает еще затяжку, наполняет легкие дымом и молится, чтобы он заткнулся.<br/>Блурри доходит до самой высокой громкости и резко замолкает.</p><p>— <em><strong>Ранняя могила это выход?</strong> </em>— спрашивает он шепотом. Но этот шепот кажется Джошу оглушающим.</p><p>— <em><strong>Нет!</strong> </em>— протестует он резко, на что Блурри закатывается очередным взрывом хохота.</p><p>Джош стискивает челюсти, пытается не обращать внимания, но все равно чувствует пробежавший вдоль позвоночника холодок.</p><p>Джош не помнит, не осознает все обеспокоенные и испуганные смски Тайлера. Он увидит их потом.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Затемнение. Вспышка.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Следующий проблеск сознательного начинается тем, что он разговаривает по телефону уже сидя в гостиной на диване.</p><p>— Джош, — слышит он до боли знакомый голос. — Я волнуюсь за тебя.</p><p>— Я…я буду в порядке, Тай, — устало выдыхает Джош. У него нет сил разговаривать, но ради этого звездного мальчика он пересиливает себя.</p><p>— Джош, уже столько времени прошло, — обеспокоено произносит Тайлер. — Как ты?</p><p>— Правда, я буду в порядке, просто нужно время, — повторяет парень, потому что не знает, что еще можно сказать, как успокоить.</p><p>— Могу я…могу я прийти? — спрашивает паренек. </p><p>Он жутко волнуется за этого красноволосого панка. Они не виделись уже несколько дней. Ему кажется, что Джошу стало намного хуже. Тайлер бы хотел помочь, хотя бы просто быть рядом, но Джош никого не пускает к себе. Потому что Джош считает, что он сильный и не должен взваливать свои проблемы на других. Все всегда сам. Брендон, как назло, уехал к родителям на пару дней. Он, возможно, смог бы помочь Джошу.</p><p>— Тай… — устало выдыхает Джош, проводит рукой по лицу, пытаясь отгородиться от голоса Блурри в голове. — Не надо, сейчас не лучшее время.</p><p>Парень представляет, как сейчас выглядит. Наверняка отросла щетина, волосы спутанные и грязные, глаза красные с полопавшимися капиллярами, под ними синяки.</p><p>Тайлер в трубке рвано вздыхает.</p><p>Что было дальше, Джош не слышит. Блурри белым шумом застилает все звуки своим смехом.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Затемнение. Вспышка.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Красноволосый стоит в прихожей, прислонившись спиной к стене. Он только что разбил очередное зеркало. Опять кровь. Опять смех Блурри. Опять раскалывающаяся голова. Сквозь рыдания Джош начинает смеяться. Краем еще не уплывшего сознания понимает — у него истерика.</p><p>Судя по теням в прихожей сейчас ночь. Джошу кажется, что он живет в вечной ночи.</p><p>Слышит какие-то посторонние звуки. Похоже на дождь. Парень резко прекращает смеяться. Замирает. Прислушивается. Не обращает внимания на Блурри. Затем резко срывается с места, поворачивает ключи в замке, которые потом с грохотом роняет. Выбегает на улицу. Босиком. В одной футболке и домашних штанах.</p><p>Дождь ледяной. Льет как из ведра. Джош подставляет свое лицо этим ледяным каплям. Их шум заглушает голос Блурри в его голове. Парень наслаждается этим мгновением. Ловит воду ртом. Проводит по лицу, убирает упавшие на глаза пряди назад.</p><p>Красноволосый стоит так до тех пор, пока окончательно не замерзает. Его начинает бить крупная дрожь. Понимает, что нужно возвращаться.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Затемнение. Вспышка.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Джош лежит на диване. Его морозит, трясет. Сначала было жарко, затем холодно. У него проскальзывает мысль о том, что он заболел. Ему надо выпить таблетки.</p><p>Блурри же доволен. Чем хуже Джошу, тем лучше ему.</p><p>— <em><strong>Неоновые могилы, неоновые могилы,</strong></em> — опять начинает он петь свое крещендо. — <em><strong>Неоновые могилы взывают к твоим костям.</strong></em></p><p>Джошу нехорошо. Сжимается в комок на узком диване. Пытается перестать трястись. Думает, что сейчас, вот-вот, все пройдет. Затем резко срывается. Бежит в ванную, где его выворачивает желчью и кофе. Потому что Джош уже давно ничего не ел. Его рацион это кофе и сигареты.</p><p>Когда рвотные спазмы заканчиваются, он заставляет себя подняться. Блурри в голове все так же смеется над ним.</p><p>Джош включает воду. Умывается. Проводит ледяными трясущимися пальцами по лицу. Ему хочется выть от того состояния, в котором он сейчас.</p><p>Нетвердой походкой бредет до аптечки на кухне. Ищет там жаропонижающие. Выпивает их под заверения Блурри о том, что Джошу уже ничего не поможет.</p><p>Он бредет обратно в гостиную и без сил падает на диван.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Затемнение. Тьма. Вспышка.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Джош сидит за столом. Капилляры в глазах растекаются множеством красных дорожек, образуя сетку. Кожа вокруг глаз воспаленная, красная. Лицо бледное настолько, что губы, обычно яркие, алые, сливаются с кожей. Взгляд будто смотрит в пустоту.</p><p>Он нормально не спал уже сколько? Месяц? Два? Джош не помнит. Не может сосчитать.<br/>На столе перед ним баночка с таблетками. Они не помогают.</p><p>— Однако если выпить больше положенного…скажем, всю упаковку, то можно наконец закончить эти страдания, — шепчет ему на ухо Блурри.</p><p>Джош хочет сопротивляться ему. Хочет. Честно. Но не может. Он так устал. Эмоции больше не ощущаются, мысли путаются, он не помнит, что удерживало его все это время.</p><p>Рука сама тянется к баночке с таблетками, но замирает на полпути. Что-то в сознании не дает этого сделать. Все еще держит. Но Джошу настолько плохо, что он не может уцепиться за это.</p><p>— Ну же, чего ты ждешь? Думаешь, это пройдет? Думаешь, я уйду и перестану мучить тебя? — рассмеялся Блурри. — О нет, дорогой мой Джош, я уйду только вместе с тобой.</p><p>Джош хочет избавиться от него. Очень хочет. От этих издевок, от всех колких фраз, от сомнений и неуверенности. От страха перед ним. Поэтому его рука продолжает движение.</p><p>Медленно, словно в замедленной съемке, берет баночку. Смотрит на нее, гипнотизирует.</p><p>— Вот видишь, не так уж все сложно, — довольно тянет это существо. — Всего-то и надо открутить крышку и закинуть в себя все эти белые шарики. И всего, что тебя мучает, сейчас не будет. Тебя не будет. Но тебя же ведь уже и так нет. Никто больше не приходит к тебе.</p><p>Сквозь раздражающий хохот Блурри Джош лениво думает, кто же к нему должен приходить, но мысли словно густой кисель — в них не отыскать ответов.</p><p>Рука, как будто управляемая не Джошем, уже откручивает крышку. Внутри все белое, словно это и не таблетки, а снег, с какой-то целью упакованный в банку. Джош смотрит на них, затем на крышку в своей руке. Роняет ее на пол, не в силах положить на стол.</p><p>— <em><strong>Неоновые могилы, неоновые могилы…</strong></em> — снова поет Блурри.</p><p>Блуждающий взгляд парня падает на телефон. Что-то в его груди словно рвется наружу. Последний, отчаянный рывок сознания. Баночка с таблетками летит на пол. Рука хватает телефон настолько быстро, насколько может в таком состоянии.</p><p>Пальцы Джоша сильно дрожат, и ему приходится несколько раз вводить пин-код, потому что он не попадает по нужным цифрам.</p><p>Оставшиеся силы он тратит на то, чтобы набрать сообщение.</p><p>Дальше остается только ждать.</p><p>Джош кладет, почти роняет телефон на стол. Складывает руки, опускает на них голову и сидит так, сгорбившись.</p><p>Затихший было Блурри оживляется, шепчет:</p><p>— Ты думаешь, он прочитает? Думаешь, он приедет? Ты ему не нужен, глупый. Ты нужен только мне. А даже если он и приедет, ты думаешь, он поможет тебе? Станет возиться с тобой? Да ты после этого его точно никогда не увидишь. Поэтому давай же, у нас еще есть время собрать все эти белые крошки с пола.</p><p>Слезы начинают катиться из глаз Джоша. Сил у него больше нет. Так он и остается сидеть, сгорбившись, уткнувшись в сложенные на столе руки.</p><p>В квартире Джоша тихо. Эту тишину нарушают лишь тихие всхлипы. На кухне, на незаблокированном экране телефона, что лежит на столе, открыта переписка с последним сообщением:</p><p>«Пожалуйста, помоги мне».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Friend, please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все люди хотя бы раз в жизни испытывали чувство, словно земля уходит у них из-под ног. Чувство, когда в один момент все в порядке, а в следующий — весь их мир переворачивается. Именно это чувство Тайлер испытал, когда увидел смску Джоша.</p><p>В этот момент он сидел на подоконнике у себя в комнате, смотрел на звезды и вспоминал их первую с Джошем встречу. Там, у супермаркета. Прошло вроде совсем немного времени, но казалось, что это была другая жизнь.</p><p>С тех пор Тайлер стал чувствовать себя увереннее. Его не терзали те страхи и сомнения, которые были раньше.</p><p>Он теперь почти свободно мог общаться с людьми. У него появились друзья. Брендон и Даллон. У него появился Джош.</p><p>Тайлер думал о том, что если бы не Джош, то всего этого не было бы. Где бы сейчас был тот тихий напуганный паренек, поющий свои песни в ночной пустоте улиц?</p><p>Тайлер скучал по Джошу и очень волновался за него. Он думал, как помочь парню. Читал кучу статей, изучал причины и лечение патологий сна, но универсального решения так и не было.</p><p>В этот момент телефон тихо пиликнул, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Сердце Тайлера пропустило удар, заныло, забилось в тревожном ожидании. Все его существо предчувствовало что-то плохое.</p><p>На экране высветилось такое родное «Джиш». Непонятная тревога, охватившая Тайлера, разрывала его на части, заставляя хотеть прочитать сообщение, но одновременно с этим боясь того, что он там может увидеть.</p><p>Замявшись всего лишь на пару мгновений, паренек схватил телефон, привычным движением быстро разблокировав экран. Прочитал сообщение и замер. Тайлер прочитал те три слова раз пять, прежде, чем до него дошел смысл и то, что могло за ними скрываться.</p><p>Замер на мгновение, шокированно втянув в себя воздух, а затем сорвался с места, на ходу хватая куртку, стараясь действовать как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить никого.</p><p>Транспорт в это время уже не ходит, да и паренек не смог бы просто спокойно сидеть, ожидая конца поездки. Поэтому сейчас Тайлер бежит по улице настолько быстро, насколько хватает сил. Ему кажется, что он еще никогда раньше так быстро не бегал. Сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, а в голове набатом крутились слова «Пожалуйста, помоги мне…пожалуйста, помоги мне…Хоть бы успеть…».</p><p>Расстояние от дома Тайлера до Джоша не было таким уж большим, но пареньку оно показалось огромной, почти бесконечной пустыней, по которой он бежал всю жизнь.</p><p>Волнение и тревога Тайлера стали еще больше, когда он увидел знакомый дом. Он шарил по нему глазами, пытаясь найти внутри хоть какой-нибудь источник света. Но его не было.</p><p>Подлетев к двери, тяжело дыша, он нажал на кнопку звонка. Ответа не было. От этого сердце в груди заныло, тревожа, страша. Не особо на что-то надеясь, Тайлер начал стучать в дверь, одновременно с этим пытаясь сообразить, как ему попасть внутрь.</p><p>После того, как ему никто не ответил, паренек начал искать запасной ключ в тех местах, где они обычно бывают. Остановившись на мгновение, вспомнил, что Джош не обычный человек и не стал бы прятать ключ в стандартных местах. Под ковриком он нашел надпись, сделанную красной краской прямо на бетонном полу.</p><p>«Ключи только для пожарных случаев :)».</p><p>— Только для пожарных случаев, — пробормотал Тайлер, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, что имелось в виду. — Для пожарных случаев…</p><p>Он не мог вот так просто сдаться сейчас. Что если Джош уже… Нет. Тайлер не разрешал себе думать об этом.</p><p>Наткнувшись взглядом на пожарный гидрант, вмонтированный в стену дома, Тайлер, наконец, понял, что имел в виду Джош. Подбежав к нему, посветив фонариком на телефоне внутрь устройства, он увидел очертания ключей. Убрав телефон и засунув руку по самое плечо, Тайлер нашарил заветную связку.</p><p>Его руки дрожали, легкие все еще разрывались от нехватки воздуха, а сердце заходилось бешеным ритмом.</p><p>Попав в замок не с первого раза, Тайлер, наконец, открывает заветную дверь, залетая внутрь.</p><p>В квартире темно, пусто и тихо. В груди неприятно сжимается.</p><p>— Джиш! — зовет Тайлер громко. — Джиш, это я, Тайлер!</p><p>Он прикрывает за собой дверь, идет внутрь квартиры, внимательно смотря в каждой комнате, ища Джоша. Почему он не отвечает?</p><p>— Джош! Джош! — зовет он, пытаясь держать эмоции под контролем.</p><p>Еще не зайдя на кухню, он чувствует устойчивый запах сигарет. Понимает, что Джош часто курил именно здесь. Тайлер замирает в дверях от увиденной картины.</p><p>На подоконнике стоят банки и пепельница, до краев заполненные окурками и пеплом. Батарея кружек из-под кофе выстроилась на кухонных тумбах. Весь пол усыпан чем-то белым. Тайлер понимает, что это таблетки, и по его спине проходятся мурашки. Посреди же всего этого хаоса, свернувшись на стуле, положив голову на скрещенные на столе руки, сидел Джош.</p><p>Дыхание Тайлера перехватывает, из-за стука своего сердца он не может услышать, дышит ли Джош. Что если…</p><p>Паренек не успевает додумать эту мысль. Подлетает к красноволосому, кладет ладонь ему на плечо. Кожа Джоша ледяная. По спине у Тайлера бегут мурашки.</p><p>— Джош, — легонько трясет парня за плечо Тайлер, зовя того по имени. — Джош, пожалуйста.</p><p>Тайлер внутренне умирает и воскресает в тот момент, когда Джош начинает шевелиться. Парень поднимает голову, медленно выпрямляется. Смотрит удивленно и устало.</p><p>— Тайлер? — голос тихий и хриплый. От этого у Тайлера ощущение, что с него только что сняли даже не камень, а скалу, которую он держал на своих плечах.</p><p>Паренек внимательно рассматривает такое родное и любимое лицо. Джош похудел, скулы обтянуты кожей, черты лица заострились, глаза красные, а под ними синяки. Щетина уже густая, явно давно не брился.</p><p>От накативших на него чувств, Тайлер рвано выдыхает. Когда он успел задержать дыхание? Его колени подгибаются и он медленно, словно в замедленной съемке, опускается на пол, больно ударяясь о кафель.</p><p>— Джош, ты… — парень очень сильно пытается взять себя в руки, подобрать нужные слова, но они все стайками птиц разлетелись из его головы.</p><p>— Я…я… Тай, — осознание накатывает на Джоша с новой силой. — Прости…прости меня, Тай…</p><p>Он всхлипывает, слезы снова начинают катиться по его щекам. Закрывает лицо руками, отгораживаясь. Пытаясь стать незаметнее. Джош не хотел, чтобы Тайлер видел его в таком состоянии, но в то же время понимал, что ему нужна помощь. Что один он не справится.</p><p>— Джош, — позвал Тайлер, взяв себя в руки, отойдя от первого шока. — Джош, <em><strong>пожалуйста, убери свои руки с глаз. Для меня.</strong></em></p><p>Паренек тянется к рукам Джоша, обхватывает пальцами запястья, просто держа, не прилагая силу, чтобы не навредить, не напугать.</p><p>Тепло его пальцев и ладоней разливается от прикосновения, по рукам Джоша, доходя, должно быть по венам, в самое сердце. Так, что красноволосый начинает чувствовать себя живым.</p><p>— <em><strong>Пожалуйста, Джош,</strong></em> — просит Тайлер еще раз. Он пытается отогнать от себя все мысли, не поддаться истерике. Знает, что сейчас главное успокоить Джоша.</p><p>Парень всхлипывает особенно сильно, наконец отнимая руки от лица, на котором прочерчивают свой путь мокрые дорожки слез. Глаза зажмурены, губы плотно сжаты. Пытается успокоиться, не дать рыданиям выйти наружу.</p><p>— Джош, — негромко зовет его Тайлер, протягивая руку, осторожно отводя со лба челку. — Джош, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты ничего не глотал.</p><p>От мольбы в голосе паренька, от осознания того, что это он, Джош, заставил его страдать, красноволосому становится больно. Эта боль пронзает самое сердце, раздирая его на кусочки, не давая вдохнуть полной грудью.</p><p>Парень мотает головой, давая Тайлеру понять, что не успел сделать ничего непоправимого. Джош не выдерживает. Громкий всхлип разрезает тишину дома.</p><p>У Тайлера от этого внутри все сжимается. Он рывком поднимается с колен и прижимает Джоша к себе, пытаясь успокоить, показать свою поддержку.</p><p>Красноволосый больше не сдерживает рыданий. Вся эта ситуация, осознание того, что он чуть не сделал, накрывают Джоша с головой. Все те эмоции, до этого погребенные под толстым одеялом недосыпа, вырываются сейчас наружу.</p><p>— П-прости, Тай…прости…пр-прости… — шепчет он куда-то в грудь паренька, комкая в пальцах его футболку.</p><p>— Чшш, все будет хорошо, Джош, — пытается успокоить его Тайлер, гладя по спине, перебирая его волосы, пытаясь сдержать собственные слезы.</p><p>Они сидят так еще какое-то время. Футболка на груди Тайлера пропитывается соленой влагой. Его сердце пропитывается болью. Чужой и своей. Все страхи и сомнения выплескиваются из Джоша в виде мокрых дорожек на щеках.</p><p>Постепенно Джош успокаивается. Слез, да и сил, больше не остается, все его тело прошивает крупная дрожь. Он все также продолжает прижиматься к Тайлеру, который гладит его по волосам и спине, шепча успокаивающие слова.</p><p>— Идем, тебе надо умыться, — ласково произносит паренек, отстраняясь.</p><p>Он помогает Джошу подняться, попутно ужасаясь его неестественной худобе, и тянет за руку в ванную.</p><p>Еще только зайдя в дом, паренек краем сознания заметил, что что-то не так в обстановке. Теперь он понимает: от зеркала в прихожей осталась одна рама. Он понимает это в тот момент, когда они заходят в ванную, в которой своей пустотой взирает на них точно такая же рама.</p><p>Внутри Тайлера все буквально разрывается в клочья от осознания того, что Джош все это время страдал. Что еще происходило здесь?</p><p>Но также он понимает, что сейчас нельзя показывать все мысли и эмоции Джошу. Поэтому, втянув воздух, он помогает парню умыться, смывая уже засохшие дорожки с щек.</p><p>Тайлер замечает лихорадочную красноту щек Джоша и, чуть нахмурившись, прикладывает ладонь к его лбу.</p><p>— Джош ты…ты весь горишь, — выдыхает Тайлер, понимая, что у парня температура.</p><p>— Я…у меня была температура, — негромко произносит красноволосый, пытаясь унять дрожь в теле.</p><p>Про себя проклиная все, что довело этого красноволосого панка до такого состояния, Тайлер тянет Джоша за собой сначала на кухню, где заставляет его выпить жаропонижающее, а затем в спальню.</p><p>Кровать заправлена, комната выглядит чисто, прибрано. Тайлер понимает, что Джош давно сюда не заходил. Очередное напоминание о том, что здесь творилось. Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, беря себя в руки. Откидывает одеяло, подталкивает Джоша к кровати.</p><p>— Нет. Тайлер, я…я не могу, — шепчет Джош, вцепляясь ледяными пальцами в руку паренька.</p><p>— Чшшш, успокойся, я буду с тобой, — успокаивающе произносит Тайлер. — Я больше не оставлю тебя. Веришь?</p><p>— Я…я верю тебе, — произносит парень, мгновение поколебавшись.</p><p>У Джоша сильно дрожат руки, поэтому Тайлеру приходится помочь ему стянуть лишнюю одежду, после чего и сам быстро скидывает джинсы с футболкой.</p><p>Они устраиваются под одеялом. Тайлер ложится на спину, притягивая к себе Джоша, обнимая его. Красноволосый кладет голову на грудь паренька, прижимаясь ближе, чувствуя тепло и заботу. Веки сейчас чертовски тяжелые, словно налитые свинцом, но ему все еще страшно засыпать.</p><p>— Тай, — шепчет Джош, щекоча своим дыханием нежную кожу.</p><p>— Джиш? — вопросительно выдыхает Тайлер.</p><p>— Спой мне что-нибудь, — едва слышно просит Джош. — Пожалуйста.</p><p>Некоторое время у паренька уходит на размышление. Выбирает, что спеть. В итоге он останавливает свой выбор на недавно сочиненной песне. Песне про Джоша. Для Джоша. Чтобы он помнил о том, как много значит для Тайлера. О том, как много он для него сделал.</p><p>Тишину дома нарушает мягкий тягучий голос. Паренек поет тихо, неспешно. Не так, как он задумывал изначально, но сейчас Джошу требуется именно это. Ощутить, что о нем думают, что о нем заботятся. Что его принимают таким, какой он есть.</p><p>Впервые за долгое время Джош спокойно закрывает глаза и погружается в глубокий сон, чувствуя тепло Тайлера рядом, слыша его ласкающий слух голос, ощущая поддержку.</p><p>Когда песня заканчивается, Тайлер по ровному сопению понимает, что Джош уже спит. Поэтому, вздохнув рвано, отпускает все свои эмоции наружу.</p><p>В доме Джоша тихо. Слышно только мерное сопение его владельца и периодические тихие всхлипы человека, не так давно спасшего ему жизнь. Человека, которому Джош теперь доверяет больше, чем себе.</p><p>Тайлер же, по щекам которого текут слезы, поклялся себе в том, что больше никогда не оставит его одного. Вообще больше никогда не оставит. <em><strong>Он хотел бы узнать планы</strong></em> на всю следующую жизнь Джоша и включить в них себя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. I don't care what's in your hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зима. Вокруг, куда ни кинь взгляд, все белое. Джошу кажется, что где-то он это уже видел. Как ни странно, ему не холодно. Чувствует в своей руке чужую. Рядом Тайлер. Тянет его за руку. Хочет кататься на коньках.</p><p>У Джоша ощущение тревоги разрастается в груди. Оглядывается по сторонам и думает о том, что может произойти. Настойчивое чувство дежавю стучит где-то в висках.</p><p>Тайлер улыбается тепло и счастливо, и Джош расслабляется. Улыбается в ответ.</p><p>Кататься с Тайлером весело. Джош наслаждается этим. Джош всегда наслаждается временем, которое проводит с Тайлером.</p><p>Все идет просто отлично до тех пор, пока Джош не замечает, что лед под ногами Тайлера идет трещинами. Чувство дежавю и непонятная нарастающая тревога в груди накрывают Джоша с новой силой.</p><p>Действуя инстинктивно, красноволосый отталкивает Тайлера в сторону твердой земли. Тот валится в сугроб. В тот же момент он чувствует, как что-то крепко схватило его за ногу. Опускает глаза вниз и видит уродливую, костлявую руку, вцепившуюся в него мертвой хваткой.</p><p>Трещина продолжает расти. Джош пытается вырваться из хватки этой руки, но та вцепилась в него так сильно, что не разжать. Нога Джоша как будто в тисках. В то же время его сердце заходится в бешеном темпе, он начинает задыхаться.</p><p>— Джош, позволь мне помочь тебе, — слышит он голос Тайлера, звучащий сейчас так отчаянно, почти срывающийся.</p><p>Красноволосый поднимает голову, смотрит в такие родные, любимые глаза. Тайлер стоит рядом, но что-то мешает ему двигаться дальше, дотянуться до Джоша.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Джиш, — просит паренек, умоляюще смотря в глаза напротив.</p><p>Барабанщик прикрывает глаза на мгновение, чувствуя, что уже проваливается. Думает, что он готов довериться Тайлеру, позволить ему помочь себе. В тот же момент, когда лед окончательно трескается, а костлявая рука утягивает его в холодную пучину, он чувствует на своем запястье теплые пальцы.</p><p>Тайлер тянет его вверх. Хватка на ноге разжимается, и Джош делает судорожный вдох, выныривая из ледяной воды.</p><p>Цепляется за лед, вылезает из проруби. Тайлер сразу же прижимает его к себе. Сидят, чуть покачиваясь, деля тепло на двоих.</p><p>— Все хорошо, Джиш, — шепчет Тайлер ему на ухо. — Все будет хорошо. Я с тобой.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Солнце, проникающее сквозь тонкую кожу век, делает все красным, но теплым. Джошу нравится это чувство. Чувство тепла. Медленно, лениво-тягуче он выныривает из сна, осознает то, что творится вокруг него. Солнечные лучи теплые, подушка мягкая, а равномерное дыхание в области плеча — такое родное.</p><p>Красноволосый медленно разлепляет веки. Первое, что видит — макушка Тайлера, уткнувшегося носом в его плечо. Волна тихой нежности накрывает Джоша, когда он рассматривает веснушки на лице Тая. Его длинные ресницы. Милый, чуть заостренный нос. Его звездный мальчик.</p><p>Как бы Джош не наслаждался этим прекрасным утром, постепенно, воспоминания накрывают его. От осознания того, что он вчера чуть не сделал, на него накатывает волна ужаса. Еще больше все усугубляется тем, что он заставил переживать Тайлера все это.</p><p>Теперь Джош замечает, что веки паренька припухшие и покрасневшие. Кажется, в этот момент он почти слышит, как ломаются его ребра под когтями скребущей в груди птицы.</p><p>За своими мыслями он не заметил изменившегося дыхания и внимательных карих глаз, смотрящих на него.</p><p>— Все хорошо, Джиш, — произносит Тайлер тихо, чуть хриплым голосом.</p><p>Красноволосый хмурится. Поднимает руку и практически невесомо проводит пальцами по скуле паренька.</p><p>— Прости меня, Тай, я… — на мгновение Джош замирает, виновато смотря в глаза напротив.— Я не должен был даже думать о таком. И мне очень, очень жаль, что ты увидел это…</p><p>Его извинения прерывают пальцы Тайлера на губах.</p><p>— Не надо, Джиш, все хорошо, — шепчет он. — Я рад, что все-таки увидел это. Что успел.</p><p>Джош прикрывает глаза. Чувство вины все еще гложет его изнутри, разрывая все в клочья, ломая ребра.</p><p>Полностью погрузиться в свои мысли ему не дает ощущение того, что вместо пальцев к его губам осторожным касанием прижимается своими губами Тайлер. В груди сразу щемит и волна тепла разливается по телу.</p><p>Отвечает на поцелуй, чувствуя, как рука Тайлера зарывается в его волосы, а сам он придвигается ближе. Джош кладет руку ему на талию, притягивает к себе.</p><p>Тайлер теплый, такой нежный. Его поцелуи мягкие, почти невесомые, перерастают в более страстные. Почему-то Джошу все еще кажется, что губы парня вкуса бабл гама. Его любимый вкус теперь. Птица в груди Джоша довольна. Хлопает крыльями, щекоча сердце изнутри.</p><p>Руки сами начинают двигаться по спине, изучая неторопливо, оглаживая, забираясь под майку. Джош чувствует своими ладонями тепло тела Тайлера. Действует мягко, плавно, не настаивая ни на чем, просто наслаждаясь.</p><p>Дыхание смешивается. Вздохи одни на двоих. Целый мир перестает существовать, когда они вместе. Тайлер перебирает пальцами волосы Джоша, притягивает ближе и сам вжимается всем телом, почти вплотную. Сейчас он забывает обо всем. Обо всех своих проблемах. О своей стеснительности. Сейчас есть только Джош.</p><p>Когда они незаметно для себя переворачиваются так, что Джош теперь нависает сверху, то оба замирают, изучая глазами, ища безмолвного одобрения для дальнейших действий.</p><p>Красноволосый наклоняется, оставляя медленные поцелуи на скуле, на щеке Тайлера. Прикрывает глаза, наслаждается ощущениями. Наклоняется еще немного, шепчет в самое ухо:</p><p>— Ты уверен, Тай?</p><p>От этого шепота, у паренька по телу расползаются мурашки. От близости Джоша у него мурашки.</p><p>— Д-да, Джиш, — выдавливает из себя Тайлер. — Я-я хочу этого…пожалуйста.</p><p>Джоша дважды просить не надо. Им некуда спешить, поэтому все движения плавны, нежны, размеренны.</p><p>Одеяло летит в сторону — оно только мешает. Как и одежда. Сейчас важны прикосновения, взгляды, чувства. Они открываются друг другу, доверяют себя полностью. Тело и душу.</p><p>Тайлеру кажется, что Джош не оставил ни одного места на теле, которое не было поцеловано. Ему казалось, что он плавился. Плавился под руками, под губами парня. Чувства были обострены, как никогда. Кожа казалось слишком чувствительной, будто все нервные окончания оголились, заставляя чувствовать так много.</p><p>Джош наслаждался каждым прикосновением, видел, как хорошо Тайлеру от его поцелуев, от его рук. Ловил губами его тихие стоны. Слушал их, думая, что это самая прекрасная музыка. Хотелось еще. Хотелось больше. Любуется незаметно для Тайлера оставленными на шее и ключицах следами, что грозили уже к вечеру стать яркими отметками.</p><p>«Мой звездный мальчик», — думает про себя Джош, тут же повторяя эти слова вслух.</p><p>— Твой, — слышит он едва слышное, произнесенное Тайлером на выдохе.</p><p>А дальше страсть и нежность смешиваются в их крови, бурлят, текут по венам. Джош действует как можно аккуратней. Для Тайлера все только самое лучшее.</p><p>Все смешивается, есть только они вдвоем. Два человека, наслаждающиеся друг другом. Руками, губами, взглядами, медленными тягучими движениями, ускоряющимися, потому что невозможно больше сдерживать огонь в груди.</p><p>Достигая апогея, Тайлер все повторяет имя Джоша, выгибаясь, хватая ртом воздух.</p><p>Джош же рычит тихонько, придерживая Тайлера, утыкается ему в плечо. Кусает.</p><p>Уставшие, но довольные устраиваются обратно под одеяло. Тайлер лежит головой на груди Джоша, обнимая его одной рукой. Барабанщик же задумчиво водит пальцами по плечу паренька.</p><p>Слышит тихое мурлыканье. Узнает вчерашнюю песню. На губах расцветает улыбка.</p><p>— Она про меня? — спрашивает Джош негромко, чтобы не нарушить эту уютную тишину.</p><p>— Да, — отзывается Тайлер. — Она про тебя.</p><p>— Тай, — тихонько зовет Джош через некоторое время.</p><p>На что паренек лишь поднимает голову и вопросительно смотрит на красноволосого.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Тай, — говорит Джош, смотря прямо в глаза, наполняющиеся счастьем от осознания сказанного.</p><p>— Люблю тебя, Джиш, — счастливо улыбается паренек, приникая губами к таким родным губам напротив.</p><p>Сейчас они не думают о том, что пережили. Не думают о том, что будет дальше. Сейчас они наслаждаются друг другом, зная, что теперь они вдвоем и вместе переживут все дальнейшие трудности. Теперь им есть на кого положиться.</p><p>*несколько недель спустя*</p><p> </p><p>Погода прекрасная. Прошедший день назад дождь оставил после себя запах свежести. Светящее сейчас солнце высушило землю, избавляя ее от луж и грязи.</p><p>Джош прикрыл глаза, облокотившись о перила в парке, подставлял лицо солнечным лучам, наслаждаясь, греясь.</p><p>Пасмурные дни прошли. Как у погоды, так и у Джоша.</p><p>После того утра многое в его жизни поменялось. Тайлер переехал к нему, и теперь Джош нормально спит. Никаких кошмаров, никаких бессонниц и сонных параличей.</p><p>Первое время, правда, приходилось тяжело. Каждый раз, когда наступало время сна, у Джоша начиналась паника. Со временем это постепенно пошло.</p><p>Барабанщик верил, что это все волшебное присутствие его звездного мальчика.</p><p>Они купили новые зеркала. Таблеток, рассыпанных на кухонном полу, уже не было к моменту, когда Джош проснулся.</p><p>Чувство вины все еще периодически мучило его, и Тайлер не раз выслушивал извинения.</p><p>В один из дней Джош незаметно ушел утром, а днем пришел уже с розовыми волосами. Сказал, что этот цвет напоминает ему бабл гам. На все расспросы Тайлера он только загадочно улыбался.</p><p>Джош чувствует, как чьи-то руки обвивают его за талию, вырывая из воспоминаний, а на плечо ложится острый подбородок. Он знает, кто это. Не может не догадаться.</p><p>— Все уже готово, Джиш, — произносит Тайлер негромко.</p><p>— Хорошо, — тянет Джош, все еще стоя с закрытыми глазами. — А ты сам готов?</p><p>— Я…ох, я не знаю, — растерянно выдыхает Тайлер.</p><p>Джош открывает глаза и поворачивается в кольце рук, смотря теперь на паренька.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, ты справишься, — приободряет его Джош, легонько целуя. — Мы справимся.</p><p>— Я… х-хорошо, мы справимся, — выдыхает Тайлер, чуть кивая.</p><p>Паренек отстраняется со вздохом и тянет Джоша за собой. По правде, у барабанщика у самого все переворачивается внутри каждый раз, но сейчас он делает вид, что все в порядке. Ради Тайлера.</p><p>Небольшая толпа уже собралась. Джош замечает Брена и Даллона. Опускает взгляд вниз: держатся за руки. Улыбка расцветает на лице Джоша от этой картины. Он искренне рад за друга. Думает, что Даллон именно тот, кто поможет Брену забыть, справиться с прошлым и со своими проблемами.</p><p>Они огибают толпу. Проходя мимо Брена, Джош чувствует на своем плече ободряющее похлопывание. Друг знает, что он переживает и пытается поддержать. Что бы Джош без него делал?</p><p>Тайлер ловит взгляд Джоша, смотрит испугано. Барабанщик сильнее сжимает его ладонь в надежде приободрить, придать сил.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, Тай, — говорит он так, чтобы только паренек его слышал. — Просто представь, что мы с тобой здесь одни. Представь, что поешь для меня.</p><p>Тайлер на это только мило улыбается. Джош считает, что все улыбки Тайлера милые.</p><p>Барабанщик отпускает его руку и идет к своему месту. Оборудование уже готово, настроено. Садится на кахон. Устраивается поудобнее.</p><p>Смотрит на Тайлера. Тот стоит у микрофона уже с укулеле в руках. Выглядит уверенно. Для всех, кроме Джоша. Потому что парень видит, как страшно сейчас Таю. Как тяжело преодолеть свой страх толпы. Стоит в перекрестье людских взглядов, такой хрупкий. В своем цветочном кимоно. Прижимает укулеле к груди. Джош думает, что это похоже на щит.</p><p>Тайлер нервно облизывает губы и кидает взгляд на Джоша, который посылает ему одну из своих ослепительных улыбок. Хотя на самом деле ладони уже вспотели. Незаметно вытирает их о штаны. Пока никто не смотрит, достает из кармана жвачку. Со вкусом бабл гам. Так спокойнее.</p><p>— Привет всем, — наконец произносит в микрофон Тайлер, — Мы группа Twenty one pilots и сегодня наше первое выступление. Эта песня для человека, без которого этого всего бы сейчас не было.</p><p>Джош улыбается от этих слов. Тепло разливается по груди. Тайлер поворачивает голову, чуть кивает ему, давая сигнал. Барабанщик наклоняется и начинает отстукивать ритм. Раз-и-два-и-три-и-четыре. Повторяет снова и снова. Сосредотачивается на этом ритме, чтобы не сбиться.</p><p>После пары квадратов, вступает укулеле. Песня быстрая, но легкой мелодией разливается по толпе. Тайлер, отстранившийся от микрофона, быстро наклоняется к нему.</p><p>— Е-е-е! — произносит он на каждый акцент.</p><p>А затем музыка становится чуть тише, Джош играет ближе к краю кахона, и Тайлер начинает петь.</p><p>— <em>We don't believe what's on TV. Because it's what we want to see</em>, — поет он, прикрыв глаза, не видя, с каким восторгом смотрит толпа на него сейчас.</p><p>Джош окидывает взглядом собравшихся здесь людей. Видит Брендона с Даллоном, которые знают эту песню и подпевают сейчас. Улыбается им.</p><p>— <em>I need to know, that when I fail you'll still be here</em>, — на этих словах Тайлер открывает глаза, поворачивает голову к Джошу, — <em>Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds and we'll make money selling your hair.</em></p><p>В этот момент Джош вспоминает, как в шутку возмущался тому, что именно его волосы будут проданы в случае провала. Крашеные волосы никто не возьмет. На что Тайлер только смеялся и говорил, что это песня не про Джоша. </p><p>Сдерживается от того, чтобы рассмеяться сейчас.</p><p>— <em>I don't care what's in your hair, i just wanna know what's on your mind,</em> — эти слова Тайлер пропевает уже окончательно повернувшись к Джошу, смотря ему в глаза. Потому что не может иначе.</p><p>— <em>I used to say I wanna die before I'm old, but because of you I might think twice,</em> — эти слова всегда напоминают Джошу то, через что им пришлось пройти. Темные времена уходят, но шрамы на душе и на руках от окурков остаются.</p><p>И снова быстрая мелодия. И теперь уже вся толпа подхватывает «Е-е-е!». Танцуют, поют, прыгают. Людей не то чтобы много, но достаточно для первого выступления.</p><p>Джош выкладывается по полной, впрочем, как и всегда. Он видит, что и Тайлер сосредоточен, как никогда. Держит свою укулеле бережно, но крепко. Пританцовывает на месте, отдавшись этому быстрому ритму.</p><p>— <em>But because of you I might think twice,</em> — снова пропевает Тайлер на последнем куплете.</p><p>А дальше грустные слова опять сменяются быстрым ритмом и легкой, ложащейся на него мелодией. Тайлер пританцовывает уже смелее. Пружинящей походкой ходит из стороны в сторону, от чего полы его цветочного кимоно развеваются.</p><p>«Разве что цветы не разбрасывает», — думает Джош. </p><p>Хотя, по его мнению, Тайлер и цветы — идеальное сочетание.</p><p>Песня заканчивается последним громким «Е-е-е!» Тайлера. Секундная пауза, и толпа взрывается аплодисментами и криками. Джошу жарко. От игры, от светящего в спину солнца, от осознания того, что они сделали это — они выступили.</p><p>Смотрит на Тайлера, ловит его взгляд. Паренек смотрит в ответ. Улыбается широко, счастливо.</p><p>— Спасибо! — произносит Тайлер в микрофон, окидывая толпу счастливым взглядом.</p><p>Поворачивается к Джошу, все еще держа в одной руке укулеле.</p><p>— Мы сделали это, Джиш, — произносит он, улыбаясь. — У нас получилось.</p><p>— Да, Тай, — отвечает Джош, все еще сидя на кахоне. — И это только начало.</p><p>*пару лет спустя*</p><p> </p><p>— Что у вас за пазухой?</p><p>— А это что, так важно? — слышится вздох.</p><p>— Мистер Дан, мы охрана и обязаны проверять все подозрительные вещи.</p><p>— Эй, расслабься. Здесь ничего подозрительного, просто сюрприз для Тайлера.</p><p>— Но по протоколу…</p><p>— Слушай, эм… Мэтт, ты ведь работаешь на меня так?</p><p>— Фактически на группу.</p><p>— Что ж, надеюсь, тогда ты не смотрел то видео, — еле разборчиво произносит парень.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Нет-нет, ничего. Я говорю, что раз я участник группы, то я…очень прошу, Мэтт, пожалуйста, пропусти меня и не задавай лишних вопросов, — усталый вздох и жалобный тон делают свое дело.</p><p>— Хорошо, но по протоколу…</p><p>— Спасибо, Мэтт, ты не пожалеешь об этом! — доносится уже с той стороны двери.</p><p>Пройдя охранника, Джош с облегчением выдыхает, поправляя свою ношу и счастливо улыбаясь, представляя реакцию Тайлера.</p><p>Барабанщик спешит к сцене, где слышатся голоса. Кажется, работа кипит.</p><p>Зайдя в огромный зал, Джош действительно видит копошащихся, куда-то спешащих людей. Слышит голос Тайлера. Проходит чуть вперед и видит картину, которая заставляет его умиляться. Только его и заставляет. Остальные в страхе разбегаются, стараясь не попадаться на глаза вокалисту одной из самых популярных сейчас групп.</p><p>Тайлер стоит на сцене и раздает всем указания. Что-то объясняет. Требует. Отчитывает провинившихся. Джош, позабыв о своей цели, останавливается и любуется зрелищем. Кто бы мог подумать, что тот робкий, всех боящийся паренек с социофобией, который пел звездам, сидя на ступеньках магазина, станет так командовать людьми.</p><p>На самом деле Джош понимал, почему Тайлер все это делает. Потому что хотел, чтобы все было идеально. Чтобы тем, кто придет на концерт, все понравилось. Чтобы волноваться чуть меньше.</p><p>Фишка в том, что со временем волнение не проходит. Они оба все также волнуются перед каждым выступлением. Стараются поддерживать друг друга.</p><p>Наконец Тайлер замечает Джоша. Улыбается ему. Улыбка всегда теплая, счастливая. Греет птицу в груди Джоша.</p><p>Барабанщик подходит ближе к сцене. Так, что Тайлер замечает заметно оттопыривающуюся худи. Вопросительно смотрит.</p><p>— Тааай, — тянет Джош хитро. — Идем, кое-что покажу.</p><p>— Это что-то связано с тем, что у тебя за пазухой? — спрашивает Тайлер, спускаясь со сцены и подходя ближе.</p><p>— Именно так, — говорит Джош, уже отвернувшись и направляясь к их гримерке, не давая Тайлеру как следует рассмотреть.</p><p>Пока идут, слышит, как сопит паренек, стараясь заглянуть за плечо. Джош пытается не рассмеяться.</p><p>— И? — нетерпеливо спрашивает вокалист, как только дверь за ними закрывается.</p><p>Джош смеется и поворачивается к нему, одновременно с этим пытаясь отодвинуть воротник худи как можно больше. Тайлер подходит ближе и замирает от восторга с приоткрытым ртом. Аккуратно поддерживаемый Джошем, за воротом его толстовки на Тайлера смотрит маленький щенок.</p><p>— С-собака? — произносит Тайлер, улыбаясь и протягивая руку к маленькой мордочке.</p><p>— Да, я забрал его из приюта, — отвечает Джош, наблюдая за их знакомством, — Его зовут Джим.</p><p>— Джим, — тянет Тайлер, словно пробуя имя на языке, — Мне нравится.</p><p>— Мне тоже, — улыбается Джош счастливо. — Большой дом и собака, помнишь?</p><p>— Я…т-ты помнишь это? — удивленно спрашивает Тайлер, поднимая голову, смотря на Джоша. — До сих пор?</p><p>— Конечно, я помню, то, что обещал тебе, Тай, — отвечает барабанщик, ласково улыбаясь. — Я ведь говорил, что все будет хорошо.</p><p>— Да, ты говорил и ты выполнил все свои обещания, — вокалист счастливо улыбается в ответ.</p><p>Делает шаг вперед и целует, не в силах сдержать свои чувства. Улыбается в поцелуй, когда между ними начинает шевелиться новый член их маленькой семьи.</p><p>— Я так рад, что встретил тебя тогда, — шепчет Тайлер, чуть отстранившись, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Джоша.</p><p>— Я тоже этому рад, — также шепчет Джош, — Мой звездный мальчик.</p><p>— Теперь у нас все будет хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>